Lullaby of Orthrus: Final Fantasy VII
by R.K.Croft
Summary: I've lived, I've learned. I've killed, I've saved. I've loved, I've lost. This is vengeance. I will extract all of my revenge. The Eternity must die, for I am Shadow... I am destroyer. 43 UP! Next Chapter- Kain has the answers but Daemons are Coming...
1. Missing

Disclaimer: This is a FICTIONAL story. As will all disclaimers none of the original characters from the FF franchise are owned by me. Characters I myself own: Salem Valentine, Kain, And Dr. Xemo Turzak. Stella Bleu'Rosen is a character of one of my friends that I have grown to like. I have the 'OK' by her to use her character in this story...

EDIT NOTICE: I will be going through all the chapter and rewriting them, lengthening, spell checking and what not.... So things may change. ^_^.

Lullaby of Orthrus: FFVII

Chapter I: Missing

"Damn it..." The red clouds overhead blew hard as Salem stood looking into his old, broken test tube. "I thought you would be here..." He whispered to himself, his low raspy voice even creating an echo through out the empty labs. Glass littered the floor and blood stained it along with the walls and chairs that laid toppled over. _Where in the hell is Turzak? That bastard! That bastard!!!_ Salems' teeth gritted and his jaw flexed with it. He slowly paced himself, maneuvering around the shards of glass, over turned chairs, and small critters scurrying away. He made his way out of the lab and into the main hall of the Shinra testing facility, walking with an angry step. His red eyes gave almost a glow in the dark the dark halls of the building as his boots clapped the floor hardly.

His search had been going on for nearly thirty-four years...

Yes, thirty-four years... And he still kept his nineteen year old appearance. Aging didn't take hold of this Valentine, either. The chain around his gun clanked on the buckle that kept its holster attached to his leg. A double headed dog, Orthrus. Yes, This was the brother of the legendary Vincent...

This was Salem Valentine...

Salem stepped out into the sun and squinted with the light that hit his eyes. Anger still flowed through him. His red eyes flickered with the suns beams as he walked steadily from the massive building. All these years he had to deal with it... The cause of his blackouts. The reason why he was wanted for murder. _The damn thing..._ Shadow... The Angel of Death. Shadow lead Chaos and Chaos came before Omega. Vincent wasn't the only one with demons. Vincent was locked in a coffin a majority of the time he had Chaos... Salem was left free... A hazard to all of man kind. He often wondered why he had this entity from the earth... But he knew the answer well... His blood could take it... Hold it within the body... Harness it... Make it a physical being... Who knows why Turzak wanted it to be... Though one thing was for certain... He was mimicking Hojo's work, clearly... And succeeded... Well...

The Shadow...

His raven black hair fell to chin, covering his face... To keep well hidden by most on lookers... IF he ever ran into any... It waved violently as he stepped, jumped, and walked around the remains of homes and buildings that was once a city. Unlike Vincent, Salem was tested in the Shinra Corp. Building whereas Vincent was tested in the Shinra Mansion. The experiment grew popular between scientists who were working for Shinra... Often, he remembers Hojo giving the young apprentice Turzak 'pointers' on how to exploit the power of Death itself... They were mad about the subject of capturing the natural essences of the planet and making them reality... Physical... Living...

"Salem!" A low voice called out from a nearby, half destroyed church.

"Not now, Strife!" Salem returned with anger.

"Where's Vincent?!" Cloud said drawing closer.

"Check in the Caverns!" Salem replied continuing.

Cloud finally stopped him, looking up at him slightly, "We did... And Kalm... Edge... Even the Mansion... We've look everywhere..."

Salem paused for a moment, looking at Cloud with a stern expression. Vincent was a unpredictable person. That Lucresia lady got to his head. He knew that he was around here somewhere, they just weren't looking hard enough.

"Then look some more!" Salem said pushing himself passed Cloud. "I'm busy..."

"We found Cerberus!" Cloud yelled back and letting his words slow into a saddened tone, "Just outside of the Mako Caverns."

Salem came to a slow stop. Now that was a little bit to unpredictable. Salem knew Vincent NEVER left Cerberus anywhere, nor took it off, and if he did, it was close to him. Salem slowly turned to the man, his eye brows sinking over his eyes. He thought for a moment... Vincent vanished all the time... After all... He lift himself alone... Who is to say he didn't abandon his friends? But of course... Salem would ACT like he actually cared...

"How long has he been missing?" Salem said, eyes focused mainly on thought.

"Three days..." Cloud returned.

Irritation made Salem turn, but is slowly developed into a slight worry. Yes, Salem and Vincent had their share of dislikes about themselves. Vincent didn't like Salems' knack for revenge, anger problems, and his senseless acts of hatred, and Salem didn't like Vincent's infatuation with that woman, his depressed nature, and his habit of going missing constantly. But one thing that couldn't be changed; they were brothers and they always had .

Salem gave a loud sigh, "I'll meet you at 7th Heaven in twenty minutes..."

Cloud nodded and made on his way.

Salem sat down on a section of an old home that had once collapsed. His red shirt blew under his black leather jacket. The jackets' torso came to his mid-torso, and the sleeves came to his wrists. His red T-shirt had the Valentine family's crest stenciled with black spray paint. Sale pulled a pack of cigarettes from his black denim pants following a zippo with Orthrus, the twin headed brother of Cerberus, plated in silver. He slowly lifted the cigarette to his lips and lit it. He took a long drag before releasing the smoke into the air, watching it fly away with the wind. _You better not be dead... Where are you?_

"Damn it, Vincent!" Salem let out as he pulled off the wax bullet from his neck. "I thought we weren't shoot above the collar bone!"

Vincent gave a chuckle as he lowered his weapon. "Stop whining, Salem... Your almost sixteen! Besides, you will never get better if you don't feel the pain of what could happen in real life... Your lucky we aren't using real rounds."

Salem narrowed his eyes as he pulled Orthrus to his sights before letting off a wax bullet at Vincent. Vincent countered shooting Cerberus, his bullet meeting Salems in mid air, colliding.

Salem's anger grew. "Your cheating! Dad gave you the better gun!"

Vincent's brows lowered as he looked at his younger brother. "Oh shut up, Salem! Your just jealous that I'm a better shot! Besides! These guns are practically ancient!"

Salem shook his head. "That's alright, Vince." He said shaking his head. "One day, I'll be ten times as good as you!"

Vincent shook his head with a chuckle. "Keep dreaming, little brother..."

He finished his cigarette and stood to his feet, throwing the butt to the ground and stopped on it and twisted once or twice. He laid the pack back into his pocket and continued to 7th Heaven. Hopefully he could find some answers to his brothers disappearance... Hopefully Tifa wouldn't be there... _Very likely though_...


	2. A Secret In Keeping

A/N: EDIT - Salem now liked Tifa. XD

* * *

Chapter II: Secrets In Keeping

The door slammed open and there he was, standing there with a grim expression. _Damn.._. Tifa was standing behind the bar, washing a pint glass before her hazel eyes met his. Quickly, he turned and lowered his head. Needless to say, Salem had a thing for her... She didn't know, of course and he would never tell her. It was against his morals. He never wanted to turn out like Vincent... The Valentines had bad love lives as it was. He lifted his crimson gaze to the bar and began to make his way. Everyone had a saddened expression. _Jeeze! It looks like someone died!_ Cloud sat on a stool looking at Salem over his shoulder and following him until finally sitting down a few stools away from him. Tifa set the glass on the table and poured a some water into it. _Its as quiet as a damn graveyard in here._

Cid held a cigarette in his mouth as he played what looked like 'go fish' with Barret, Marline, and Denzel. Shelke sat in a boot int the corner of the bar, spotting any sign of Vincent if he had gotten their messages. Yuffie made her way to the bar and sat next to Salem.  
"So have you told her yet?" She whispered into his ear.  
"Told who, what?" Salem came back.  
"You know... Tifa, how you um... You know."  
"Shut up Yuffie!" Salem returned with a threatening whisper.  
"Ok! Fine... I was just trying to let you know that if you were to tell her... Now would be the time."  
"Wha-?"  
"She's been talking about...Cloud... And how she knows he would never forget what happened with-"  
"Yeah well... I'm not saying anything..." Salem said turning up the glass of water.  
"What if I told her? Would that make you feel better?"  
"No..."  
"Then fine..." Yuffie stood to her feet. "ITS ISN'T MY PROBLEM! YOUR THE ONE NOT TELLING TIFA HOW YOU FEEL!" She announced. "HOW YOU-!"  
Salem finally cut her off by throwing a hand over her mouth. Tifa looked at Salem, tilting her head in question.  
Salem thought as quick as his mind could, of a excuse for Yuffie mindless actions. "How I... Think this water tastes like crap..." Salem said trying to find anything to say, but Tifa gave him a frown. "Hey!" Salem said shaking his head, Yuffie now nearly passing out from lack of air from her lungs as he finished his meaningless insult. "You might want to get the pluming fixed or something... I can taste the rust." Salem said plainly before releasing Yuffie. Tifa's expression grew angry as she yanked the water from in front of him and poured it down the drain and setting the empty glass before him again. "Try that, Salem. It might taste a bit better for you..." Cloud gave a snicker as he spoke, "Dick..."

Yuffie gasped for air as she looked at Salem with a dead stare. Salem lowered his eyes to the glass and to Yuffie. Yuffie smiled in return as pulled out a cigarette and lit it before slipping the zip back into his pocket.

Tifa was a friend, of the family... Salem hadn't spent much time with her, nor getting to know her personally, but he knew she was a nice person, always helpful and generous. She was beautiful beyond what he had ever seen...... And Cloud uses it all for granted. He gave a sigh through his nose before taking a drag from the cigarette and blew it out from the corner of his mouth into Yuffies face, making her cough. "Stop that!" She said before Salem did it again. Yuffie, stupidly opened her mouth again. "You know... It would be a lot easier if you just told her." Salem gave another cutting stare to her before gritting his teeth, "We're are dropping this... NOW, Yuffie."

"Fine, Valentine!" Yuffie hissed at him, "You will never find out if you don't ask, Salem."  
"You know Vincent's missing, right? Shouldn't you be worried?" Salem said turning to Yuffie with a smirk, knowing she had something for his older brother, and as he predicted, she stomped off.  
He remembered when Tifa first opened the place up, it was ran down and very shabby and he usually visited when he was in town, bugging her on how horrid it looked. Now, it was pretty nice. It had been forever since he came to 7th Heaven."Salem..." Cloud said from beside Salem, breaking him from thought. "Strife..." He returned. Cloud rolled his eyes slightly and continued. "Do you have any idea where he would go?"

Salem thought for moment. There was two places that Valentines lingered; The Mako Caverns and the Shinra Building... And he knew Vincent would never go out of reach of his friends... At least not without telling them first. "No..." Salem said shaking his head. "He wouldn't leave his gun anywhere... And he would tell someone where he was going... When was the last time anyone spoke to him?" "I was the last one to speak to Vincent Valentine." Shelke said walking up next to Salem and taking a seat. "He said to meet me at the Mako Caverns where Mrs. Crescent is trapped. He wanted to tell me something. He said it was important that I told you, Salem Valentine."  
"Me?" Salem said taking a drag from his cigarette and releasing it into the room..

"Correct. But when I arrived at the Mako Caverns, he was not there. And that is when I found his gun, Cerberus." "We've looked everywhere..." Tifa let in. "And hadn't found him, nor a trace of where he might have gone." "So..." Salem said questioning, knowing what they were aiming at. "Is anyone going to help me find him?" The room grew quiet for a moment until Cloud spoke. "I have the orphans to take care of... Cid has work to do on the ship. Barret, XIII, and Cait, are going on another travel. And Tifa has to work here and stay with Marline and Denzel..."

"I wasn't really going!" Salem yelled out. "He's fine! He's a Valentine! He can handle himself! I promise."

"He's your brother!" Tifa exclaimed. "You should at least try to help him!"

"I'm telling you... He's just out somewhere, possibly searching high and low from his lost gun... You guys have just been missing him that's all!"

Salem turned for a moment to meet Shelke's gaze but quickly broke away before he felt himself being drawn in.

"Now I got things to do..." Salem said heading for the door before turning around. "Don't worry... He's fine."

A long silence filled the room and Salem caught hateful looks as they were shot at him... Mainly by Yuffie. "Well, I'm going to find him!" She exclaimed walking towards the door shooting hate beams from her eyes directly at Salem.

"I will assist in finding Vincent Valentine as well." Shelke said walking over to the booth to grab her things.

"Fine! I'll go if everyone is going to hate me..." Salem said with his normal hoarse voice. "I'll call letting you guys know what going on..."

The rest of them nodded and returned to what they were doing. Salem shut the door and closed his eyes before taking another step. Where ever Vincent was... Maybe Xemo was there too. Anger made his arms buckle and tense. Until she spoke.

"Salem Valentine..." Shelke said looking up at him.

"Yes, Shelke?" Salem said trying to stay standing.

"I have something for you." She reached into her blue pouch and pulled out Cerberus, Vincent's gun. Salem nearly fainted at the sight. No... Vincent would never lose this gun on accident... Something was going on here.

"No... I got one... You give that to Vince when we find him..." Salem said putting it back into the pouch... "And we will find him..."


	3. Shut Up Yuffie

Chapter III: Shut Up Yuffie...

A day's walk finally brought them to The Forgotten City. It was a few hours after sunset and Yuffie couldn't walk anymore, stopping and making a seat out of a rock. She glared at Salem again shooting hate beams once again. Salem wasn't effected.

"What are you stopping for? We have a job to do..." Salem said continuing beside Shelke.

"How can you not be tired?!" Yuffie yelled back.

"Because I walk all the time..." Salem returned.

"Well, its amazing how you do it!" Yuffie exclaimed with sarcasm.

"Indeed," Shelke added. "I am exhausted as well, and you Salem Valentine have much insurance. To much insurance for me, I'm afraid."

"Thank you!" Yuffie shouted. "So we camp here!"

Salem gave a look to Yuffie and a quick glance at Shelke. "All right, but we're waking up at sunrise. We can't afford wasting time."

The others agreed and began to set out a few blankets on the ground. Salem took a seat on a rock and pulled his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and pulled once of it nicotine sticks and set it between his lips and lit it. Smoke boiled from his mouth as he watched Yuffie moan and groan her way to lay down on the blanket. _Your a pain yourself..._ He turned his sight to the ground in front of his shoes. He was wasting time. _Vincent is perfectly fine... _

"Why do you do that, Salem Valentine?" Shelke said sitting comfortably on her blanket.

Salem was knocked away from thought and tried to keep his gaze at the ground. "Do what?"

"What Cid Highwind does... 'Smoke'... I have read that it is deadly..."

"Because it is..." Salem returned.

Shelke tilted her head slightly as if thinking. "Then why would one do so if he knew it could destroy him?"

"I have my reasons..."

"And what is this reason, if you don't mind me asking?"

As much has he hated keeping things in, he hated letting things out even more. Salem shook his head slightly and gazed into the small woman's eyes.

"I'm different..."

Somehow he could tell she understood.

She laid herself down facing him and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Are you getting any rest, Salem Valentine?"

Salem shook his head. "I don't sleep much anymore..."

"I understand." She turned over to her other side. "Good night... Salem..."

A warmth was triggered in Salem. He could feel his whole body coming to life for the first time in ages. She called him by his first name... And just his first name. Sure not to be rude he replied.

"Good night, Shelke."

Minutes passed and Salem threw down his cigarette and stomped it out. He stood to his feet, his legs cracking and popping. He didn't like sitting in one place for a long about of time. Often he thought he had restless leg syndrome. He needed to walk... Move... Run. Anything that could calm his legs. They'll be fine here by themselves. Salem cracked his neck and wasted no time. He started in a slow run and began to catch more speed. The massive white tree's flew by as he grew faster and faster. Running was one of the few things Salem loved to do. Faster and faster Salem began to grow. A pain in his lungs began to rise thus, causing him to come to a slow stop. He began to cough uncontrollably. God, I need to stop smoking...

A high scream was heard from the small camp that sounded close to Yuffie's.

"What the-?" Salem darted towards the camp trying to regain the speed he had moments ago, but his lungs stopped him. The screaming continued until he came into the clearing.

"Salem get it!" Yuffie screamed from high in one trees.

"Get what?" Salem returned screaming trying to find the threat.

"Th- The damn spider!" Yuffie pointed.

Salem didn't even bother to find it, now annoyed by the false alarm. Shelke stood expressionless, looking above at Yuffie.

"Its a harmless creature..." Shelke said bending down to pick it up. "I will dispose of it..."

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry! Ewwww!"

Salem shook his head and turned around.

"Where were you anyway?" Yuffie said climbing down from the tree.

"I went for... A jog."

"Right! Salem Valentine! Going for a jog! How original!"

"Shut up, Yuffie."

"I have set the arachnid free." Shelke said walking away from a bush.

"All right can we all go to sleep now-"

Salem halted his words and looked behind him quickly, pulling Orthrus from his holster.

"Wha-?!" Yuffie let out.

"Sh!" Salem interrupted. "Someone's watching..."

Salem took a few steps, looking into the trees and then the surrounding areas. There was no such thing as being to careful to Salem. Three rules he lived by. One: Do or die. Two: Kill or be killed. And three: Never trust anyone with your money or life... The only sound heard in the air were the crickets. The lighting bugs gave Salem a hard time to concentrate. The bushes began to rustle and in an instant Salem was ready to fire. It grew nearer and nearer until finally, a small flightless bird hopped out of the bushes, flapping it wings.

"Sh! Someone's watching!" Yuffie said mockingly. "Your such an idiot Salem."

Salem said nothing as his eyes gazed back into the tree's. "You know Yuffie..." Salem turned with a grin. "You have the most annoying voice I've ever heard."

"Do not!"

"Stop lying to yourself..."

Yuffie crossed her arms in anger and laid back down on her blanket. "Good night, Shelke!"

"Good night..." Shelke returned.

Salem knew something was out there and it wasn't any type of animal at all. He heard a cough...

"Good night, Salem Valentine." Shelke said laying back down.

"G'night, Shelke." Salem said not taking his eyes from the tree's. He knew someone was there... But where were they?

It was going to be a long night...

A hooded figure watched from above. Looking down at the man with the gun. The next


	4. Trigger For The Fueling Flame

Chapter IV: Trigger For The Fueling Flame

_"Salem! Salem! What's happening to you!? Salem!_"

A loud roar shot through the air causing birds and forest creatures to scatter and hide. Shelke stood fascinated as Yuffie stood scared for Salem. He coughed on his knee's, blood pouring from his mouth and onto the dirt. It was happening and he didn't even know it.

"_Salem!"_ Yuffies voice screamed from what sounded like a far distance. _"Salem stop it!"_

Another loud scream was heard from the man after a large black feathery wings burst from his left shoulder blade. Salem, again, screamed in agony as another ripped through his skin and out splattering blood onto a few white tree's. Salem never knew what happened while he was transformed or if he transformed at all. All he knew was that it was the reasons for his blackouts, and at this point the monster was taking over... And he still had no clue.

"Whets... Happening?" Shelke said watching as his wings began to crack and pop as they stretched.

"I dunno but we gotta do something!" Yuffie though with a hurry in her step. "Quick! Jump on his back and I'll try to knock some sense into... It..."

The screams continued as the wings began to have minds of their own. Shelke grew closer and closer being cautious that she doesn't draw attention to it before Yuffie wasn't ready to carry out the plan, who was now climbing one of the tall tree's. A pool of blood now surrounded the being that Salem was now changing into. Grunts and quick outburst of roars began to replace screams of agony.

_"N-O-W." _Yuffie mouthed.

Shelke readied herself and leaped into the air, Yuffie jumped close behind. The monster turned quickly grabbing Shelke buy her throat and knocking Yuffie away into a tree. On impact, Yuffie fell unconscious as Shadow peered at Shelke with its black-as-night eyes. Shelke felt it would be that last things she saw as its grip grew tighter and tighter. Strange cracks had developed from his eyes, going down his cheek, one connecting with a once slight scar that had now developed into the cracks. They expanded from the corners of his mouth giving his a more devilish look. His short hair gave an ooze texture, but nothing fell from its locks. He was only half of what he was and still changing.

"S-Sale-m" Shelke managed to get out. And by her surprise, its grip loosened. "Sa-lem!" She said a little louder, grip coming undone. "It is me! Shelke."

The creature paused for a moment. "**Sh-elke" **It repeated in a dual tone. Suddenly it let go of the now gasping woman. Screams and roars filled the air once again. Its wings began to retract into his back, making the beings scream in horrific agony once more. Yuffie awoke to the screams and looked at the sight of Salem returning back to his old self, screaming and fighting. The two women watched as he fell to the ground kicking and screaming, waiting for the pain to stop and once he was back to normal, he stood to his feet.

"Did I dose off?" Salem said getting stared of unbelief from the women. "What?" But then he knew. His back was aching and his throat was killing him. A long silence filled the air as he lowered his head in shame. "Did I... Hurt... Anyone?"

"Ye-!"

"Negative!" Shelke said louder before Yuffie could finish. "You... Took a jog..."

"Lets go then." Salem said raising his head slightly, "I'm tired of this damn forest..."

He turned and began to walk through the remaining forest. Salem knew something happened but didn't know just what it was. He felt as if he might have hurt Shelke and she was trying to hide it. The others quickly began to pick up the small camp and put it back into Yuffie's pouch and caught up quickly, though, Yuffie kept a distance between.

"I now completely understand why you smoke, Salem Valentine." Shelke said staring forward into the forest.

"Its the only thing that I will allow to kill me..." Salem returned, staring at the sunrise.


	5. Where's Our Favorite Weapon!

Chapter V: Where's My Favorite Weapon?

"UUGH!" Vincent cried as his dayly shock treatment began. His body stiffened as the electricity coursed trough his viens and came to a stop. Vincents' body tried to relax but it was no use. Four days he had been here and day after day the torture grew worse and he didn't know what would come after his treatment. He could hear his heart pump rappidly due to the popping of his ears and could barely hear the voice that came through the inter-com in the small steal walled room.

"It would be alot easier on you if you just told us where he is?" The deep voice said, echoing through the room.

Vincent layed limp and silent on the angled table, his iron strapped arms holding him. He was nearly completely undressed only wearing the pants that he usualy wore. He felt helpless without his gun and knew there was nothing he could do. He couldn't become Chaos... But why?

"Okay then... 200 volts..." The voice said again through the com.

Vincent screamed in agony as the shock waves began to make the sweat on his body turn to steam and his red eyes disappear into the back of head head. The waves stopped and he fell limp again, saliva dripping from his bottom lip as his head hung.

"Where is he?" The voice demanded.

Vincent lifted his head to a camra that was mounted in the corner of the room, pointed directly at him. "Fuck you..." He managed to get out before gathering as much saliva he could and spitting it at the camra and missing by a few feet.

The voice didn't respond quickly. A pause filled the room, the only sound heard was Vincents heavy breathing. "If thats how you want it... Thats how you shall get it."

The metal doors behind the table opened quickly. Vincent waited for the black bag to be put over his head and face and awaited his new torture. He couldn't fight them anymore. The unknow people doing this to him were to strong, and he hadn't even seen their faces. The black bag was thrown over his face and he was released from his restraints. Four days of shock treatment gave major blistering to his wrists. He practacly had no skin there anymore. He was restrained again and carried off, his feet dragging the floor. His feet hit a few steps and then leveled.

"Stand up!" A deep monterous voice said, obviously one of the men that had carried him to this point.

Vincent truggled trying to pull his right foot to maintain himself and all his might to bring his left one to do the same. The men took off what felt like handcuffs and let him go. Chains chimed and Vincent could only think this was going end worse than the day before.

"Raise your arms!" The voice boomed again.

Vincent, without a word slowly lifted his arms and were grabbed by the men and and scowling under the black bag at the sting of his wrist wombs as the men instantly restrained him again. They parted his legs and restrained them aswell. A large cracking sound was heard from behind and Vincent squinted as the black was removed from his head. A bright light shown down on him and the cracking sound was heard again. It sound close to... _A whiping..._

"Tell us where Shadow is... Now..." The voice said once again demanding.

Vincent then relized it... He was going through exactly what Salem had went through so many years ago. The torture, the beatings, the treatment. But why? Vincent hung from his arms, his not able to keep himself up with his legs. He stayed quiet... Even though he didn't know where he was, he had to atleast act like he did... To stay alive.

"Begin..."


	6. Grand Theft Auto In Nibelheim

Chapter VI: Grand Theft AirShip In Nibelheim

"Wow! This place looks like major dump!" Yuffie said putting down her pack and flopping down on the ground kicking up dirt and dust into the night air. "Where are we-?"

"Nibelheim..." Salem answered looking out at the Shinra Mansion, the only building still standing.

"Correct... Cloud and Tifa's old home." Shelke let in.

"Oh..." Yuffie said lowering her head with shame and embarrassment. "Well... What now?"

The three sat in silence for moment as Salem thought. He knew this was the place where Vincent was tested. Maybe he wanted to find answers to questions he had. Salem didn't know, but either way, he needed to see.

"We start at the Mansion at the top of the hill." Salem said talking some steps.

"Hold it right there, Valentine!" Yuffie screamed standing up quickly. "YOU carry the bags! We've carried them since we left!"

Salem turned and Yuffie threw him the very lightweight bag. "Shelke... Want me to uh... Get that for you?"

"Negative... But I thank you for asking." Shelke returned.

Salem nodded slightly embarrassed and turned heading for the Mansion. With each step, dust and ash caught the air. "You'd figure the rain would wash it away..." Yuffie said speaking what everyone was thinking. It felt like graveyard. They continued maneuvering over and around burn buildings and wood that littered the once lively streets.

"Me must be careful." Shelke said trying whisper. "They say there are many fiends that have made Niblheim their home."

"Ah whatever!" Yuffie yelled causing the other two to stop and look. "The Great Ninja Yuffie will obliterate all of them!"

"Shut up, Yuffie!" Salem said with a threatening whisper. "Your gonna get us all kill-" Salem stopped in hearing something from under some of the collapsed buildings and turned away to listen.

"What?!" Yuffie yelled again.

Salem turned around to again tell Yuffie to shut her mouth only to find a massive ... thing staring down at her. Salem moved slowly for Orthrus.

"YUFFIE." He mouthed. "DON'T MOVE-"

"HUH?!" Yuffie let out oblivious to his words or the fiend behind her.

A large roar echoed through the air making Yuffie jump and join the other two looking up at the monster. The scream from the being would be the worst part of it. Salem stood looking down the sights of Orthrus, until something then something else caught his eye. One... then another and another and then countless beings began to come out from the shadows and from underneath the once standing homes and buildings. All types of fiends crawled, slithered, and stomped towards them, then surrounding them.

"Yuffie..." Salem said, red eyes searching for which fiend would strike first. "If we make it out of this... I'm gonna kill you myself... Just an early warning..."

"Well..." Yuffie said now trying to swallow. "I would love to let you do that... So let get out of here..."

Salem circled the with the other three in a back to back motion, all weapons readied. "Wait... There..." He whispered nodding towards an airship that didn't look old at all. Who ever it belonged to was going to have to give it up. Rule 1: Do or die.

"On my mark... We are gonna run for that ship... Everyone understand?" Salem whispered.

The others nodded and Salem began. "One..." A large snake lunged at Salem before being shot away and dying instantly. "THREE! GO!"

The three ran as fast as possible, shooting and slashing their way through the gathering monsters. Salem fell behind making sure the others made it there unharmed and that no one was left behind. Shot after shot he killed one by one, loaded his gun quickly, and began again though it was no use. Yuffie was the first to make it to the ship and shortly after, Shelke.

"Salem!" Yuffie screamed. "Give it up! Just run!"

Salem already had, now running and shooting without looking. He ran like it was nothing, jumping over and dodging anything that was in his way and still outran the monsters easily. Yuffie quickly found an entrance to the somewhat small, one man ship. The two women climbed in and then Salem.

"We made it!" Yuffie cried out.

By this time the fiends were near and Shelke knew it. "I am afraid that we aren't out of danger yet."

"Your right... Yuffie... Hotwire this thing so we can get out of here." Salem demanded.

"OOOOH HELL no! I'd rather die than ride in this thing! Besides! I dunno how to hot-wire in the first place!" Yuffie yelled.

"What?! A thief that doesn't know how to hot-wire!? OH MY SWEAT MOTHER! Now Iv seen everything!" Salem screamed in return.

"Will both of you stop arguing..." Shelke said with a little anger in her voice. "I will do it."

She instantly began working tearing the control panel away. Hundreds of cords and wire fell from the inside and Yuffie knew it was going to be impossible to figure it out. Yuffie panicked, her breathing began to quicken and her heart began to pound against her chest, to her... They were all going to die.

"Oh! So many things left unsaid!" She screamed. "Vincent Valentine! I love you! Even though your over sixty years old!" Now... Salem was looking at her strangely. "I'm sorry to all of you that I stole from! If I live I swear I will give it all back! Dad! I love you! Shelke! Salem is in love with you! And if you get us out of this you can talk to him about it!"

Instantly the airships engines began and its small propellers began to quicken. Salem stared at Yuffie in an angry fashion. Shelke leaned up from the controls and looked at Yuffie and then Salem who looked back in return with a smile.

"Is this true, Salem Valentine?" Shelke said with a slight grin on her face.

Salem tried to think of a lie, but after a moment, thought it was best to just spill the beans. "Uhhh... Well... Y-Y-Yeah..."

"Get us out of here damn it!" Yuffie screamed.

Salem quickly took the controls and lifted the ship into the air and began to go, from the navigation table showed, west. Everyone sat in complete silence, waiting for the other person to speak. Yuffie could already feel the air sickness in her stomach.

"Oh... Uh oh..." Yuffie said gripping her stomach. "I'm going to see if there's a restroom somewhere in this place."

Salem sighed. Why did she have to leave? He needed her just in case Shelke wanted to talk to him.

"Salem?" Shelke said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes... Shelke?" Salem returned.

"I did not know you felt that way."

"Well... Now you do." Salem put on a fake smile, still angry at Yuffie.

"Why could you not tell me before?" Shelke said sitting into a small seat next to him.

"I... I dont know... I guess I was just shy..."

"Shy?"

A long paused filled the air between the two. He hadn't really known why he would have been shy. Maybe it was the fact she had been the first person he had a love interest in, in years.

"I... Dont know..."

"Uuuh guys!..." Yuffie said from behind. Salem turned to find Yuffie being held at ... sickle point? The crescent looking knife was held at Yuffie's throat by a lady in black. Dark purple hair fell to her mid-back and her violet eyes gleamed with the lights of the airship. Salem kept the controls but lowered his hand to his gun making sure she wouldn't pull anything stupid.

"What are you doing on my ship?" The woman demanded.

It seemed like she wasn't quite happy...


	7. The Stranger

Chapter VII: The Stranger...

It was mainly silent in the small pub, 7th Heaven. The ceiling fans spun slowly just giving a slight breeze to the place. Denzel, Marlene, and Cid sat at the booth in the corner of the tavern, playing 'Go Fish' with playing cards as Cloud sat at the bar drinking an unknown substance from a glass that Tifa had made for him. The orphans were doing their daily routine, giving Cloud a break for the day and Cid was taking a break period as he grumbled at his losses of the game while smoking his cigarette. Perhaps it was the fact that Yuffie wasn't there to create a ruckus. Was it a good thing? ... Or a bad thing?

The door boomed open. Cloud slowly turned to find a cloaked man, his boots thunking across the wooden planks on the floor. His face to his legs were completely covered by a brown cloak that seemed to be woven by hand. The silence filled the room once again as everyone stared at the odd person who had now stopped a few feet from the bar.

"I wish to speak to the one they call 'Salem Valentine'. The hidden man said coolly.

"And who wants to know?" Cloud returned standing to his feet.

The man stood quiet for a moment and reached for something from behind him. "I will only ask one last time... Where is the one they call 'Salem Valentine'?" The man pulled two glove gauntlets with four long razors from each knuckle on each hand.

"I'm sorry." Cloud said pulling two swords from the top sheaths on his back. "But I can't give that information out to strangers..."

"I thought you didn't like Salem!" Cid screamed grabbing his spear that was leaning on the wall next to him. "Count me in, too! Those kids are kickin' ma' ass over there..."

"Stop!" Tifa screamed getting all three's attention. "Can we not fight please?!"

"Of course we do!" Cid screamed back. "We're men! That's what we do!"

Tifa lowered her head. "Then at least take it outside!" She would never understand men.

Then men lowered their weapons and walked slowly out the door, Tifa following close behind. "You two stay here, okay?" She ordered Denzel and Marlene.

"So are you going to tell me exactly who you are? Or show your face?" Cloud asked patently.

The hidden man gave a sigh. "If you insist." The man slowly pulled back the hood of his cloak and revealed a gray skinned being with snow white hair.

"Woah!" Cid exclaimed. "What the hell'r you!?"

"That is no business of yours, my friend." The man replied. "Now let us finish what we came out here to do..."

Cloud looked at the confused Cid quite confused himself. The mysterious man seemed a little to friendly to be a fighter. The man slipped on the glove weapons and took his battle stance.

"Are you sure we can't talk about this?" Cloud asked now feeling a little wrong for turning this into violence.

"Not anymore..." The man said with a friendly smile. "Where I come from, when we fight, we cannot 'throw in the towel' or quit before it has begun..."

"Yeah! Cloud! Come on! Wec'n take this guy!" Cid screamed, smiling wide in reassurance.

The stranger smiled again. "Where I come from... We fight to the death..."

Cid's smile quickly vanished. "Huh?! Well, that's kinda stupid don't yuh think?!"

"That is our believe and I would respect it if you did not call my believe stupid."

Cloud sheathed his sword and looked at the stranger. "Well, we're not where your from... Nor do we come from there ourselves. And I'm not killing nor being killed today."

"Yeah me either!" Cid said stabbing the spear into the concrete and waving his thumb over his nose. "I gotta finish uh game with the kids inside. They took all my money!"

The man stood for a moment, his yellow eyes moving with thought. "Well, I suppose you are right. I do not have a place to bring my religion here. I am sorry, but I do need to find this 'Salem'."

"What for?" Cid asked.

"I'm sorry but I cannot give that information away. My objective's do not allow it..."

"Your objectives?" Cloud said wondering.

"I am also not capable of giving that information out either..." The man said coolly.

"Then what the hell can you give out?!" Cid let in.

"I'm afraid not much... Though I can give you my name..."

The two waited for the stranger to introduce himself.

"My name is Kain Lu'Thros... And you are?"

"Cloud it's good to meet you..." He said with a nod.

"Cid! Cid Ha'wind!" Cid said throwing out his hand but pulling back after noticing the gauntlets where still fastened to his hands.

"Its good to meet you both." Kain said giving a bow in respect. "And who is this lovely woman I see before me?" He let out with a smile.

Tifa smiled with embarrassment. "Tifa Lockhart. Nice to meet you."

"And you as well." He said catching a dirty look from Cloud.

"Well, not that we all know each other..." Cloud muttered loudly. "I guess it's safe to say we don't know where he is..."

Kain paused for a moment deep in thought. "He will most definitely be surprised when I find him..." Kain smiled a little darkly. "Very surprised..." Kain came back to. "Thank you for all your help! I hope we meet again..." He said mainly looking at Tifa.

"Yeah!" Cid said lying now a little freaked from Kains' zoneout only a moment ago.

"As soon as you find him." Cloud said turning around. "Bring him back to us..."

"I can't make any promises, my friend..." Kain said weirdly but continued quickly running off. "Until we meet again!"

"That guy... I don't have a good feelin' about 'im." Cid said yanking his spear from the ground and heading inside.

"Me either..." Cloud said giving a last glimpse of the gray skinned man before vanishing into the crowd and walking into the pub behind Tifa.

_

* * *

__Beeeeeep... Beeeeeep- "Hello?" _

_"It is me Master Priest... I have asked his friends... They do not know where he is..." _

_"Hmmm... Keep looking... We MUST find him... Our future depends on it..." _

_"Yes High Priest... I shall find him..." _

_"Good... I will speak to you again..." _

_"Yes High Priest... Good bye." _

_"Good bye..."_


	8. Deals of Steel

Chapter VIII: Deals of Steel

"Let me out!" Yuffie screamed from inside one of many few holding cells in the crate littered luggage area that was connected to the control room and cockpit. "We really didn't do anything! We were just trying to save our own lives!"

"By steaing my ship?" The unnamed woman shot back, now with two sickles out and ready to attack of Yuffie wouldn't shut up.

"If it wasn't for us... You would have been killed too." Salem said coolly standing beside Shelke and a few feet behind the woman.

"I have gotten everyone's name except yours..." The woman said dismissing the other Yuffie who had caused to much trouble and ended up in one of the cells.

"I don't give off personal information... My mom told me not to..." He said sarcastically.

"Oh is that right?.." The woman casually made her way to the man, making sure there was only a few inches between them. With a flash the woman pushed the sickle into his neck in hopes to threaten his name out of him only to be countered with Orthrus pressed under her chin. "Seems as if I miss understood you..."

"You can say that..." Salem returned.

The woman smiled as if intrigued by the mans fearlessness. "So... Are you going to shoot me, or are you momma's little boy who doesn't hurt women..."

"Salem Valentine is a man without fear..." Shelke let in with a scowl at the woman's flirtatious acts.

The woman dismissed to what she still thought was a 'small girl' and grew closer to Salem, pressing the blade harder into his throat as he did the same with his gun in return. "So... Your the one they call 'The Angel of Death', 'Shadow'..."

"Just names I have gained over the years..." Salem returned glaring at her with his red eyes, if she pressed that strange excuse of a weapon into his throat again, he was going to blow her brains into the ceiling.

"Over many year... Thirty years from what I have heard..." The woman added with a smirk. "Yet while your brother was sleeping in a box... You were trying your hardest to find the Doctor that... Tortured you... And yet, through all these years... You have lived in his shadow... Always coming second. Am I right?"

Salem began to feel anger through his whole body, not only because it was true... It was the fact that someone else knew all his secrets. "Shut up... Or I'm going to blow your head off your shoulders."

The woman's smirk faded into a slight smile. "Fine..." She said putting her sickle back into its curved sheath following the other and walking to the controls of the ship.

"Wait!" Yuffie screamed. "Who the hell are you and what were you doing in Nibelheim?!"

The woman continued. "I don't thing it's any of your business."

"_Cl-Click..._"Salem pulled the hammers of his gun, warning her to answer.

The woman halted and paused. "Fine! Fine!" She yelled turning around. "I'm a weapons smuggler! I was supposed to meet someone in Nibelheim to make a trade until someone decided to take off before the other got there..."

"That explains the crates..." Shelke added.

"Yes..." The woman turned. "Now because I trust no one and don't like man handling... I want both of you to put yourself into one of those cells..."

"Sorry lady..." Salem said still holding to gun directed at her. "I don't do captivity... Besides... You haven't told us your name yet."

"Its Stella... Stella Bleu'Rosen." She said admitingly. "I suppose you do not have to, but the brat does. I don't like kids."

"I would like to add that I am nineteen years of age..." She said informingly.

"Whatever... That just make it even more weird. Now get in there..."

Shelke looked at Salem wondering if she should protest. Salem nodded. "Just do as she says." He said normally. "**For now**..."

The woman smirked and made her way into the cockpit as Shelke slowly made her way into the cell next to Yuffie. "This, I think, is going to be a long trip."

"I'll say!" Yuffie added.

"Don't worry... I'm going to get us off this thing..." Salem added before walking into the control room and sitting next to the woman.

"So your Salem Valentine..." Stella said, her hands on the controls.

"I think we have already distinguished that..." Salem said in a smart manner.

"I would guess your looking for your brother?"

Salem turned with narrowed eyes. "And how would you know that?"

"I saw him being kidnapped..."

"By whom?"

"I don't know. But I did follow them. Only because I thought I could get my hands on some of those guns of theirs."

"Where is he?" Salem said in a demanding voice.

"Sorry. But I'm not going back there. I was nearly killed trying to get out of there."

"Your going to take us." Salem said reaching for his gun."

The woman paused as if thinking. "I guess I could... But it will come with a price."

Salem's eyes narrowed again. "What?"

"Your gun..."

"No!" Salem said staring back out the windshield of the ship.

"Then I can't help you..." She said with a sigh.

Salem thought for a moment. He couldn't give his gun away... But it was his brother... And he didn't know what possibly could be done to him at that very moment. He was abducted, as she said. That could never be good.

"Fine..." He murmured.

"Are you sure?" The woman said now excited.

"Yes... But you get it when we get there..."

"Sounds like a good deal... You aren't as dumb as I thought I guess."

"Funny..."


	9. The Shaman And The Prayer

Chapter IX: The Shaman And The Prayer

The bag was pulled from his face and he was pushed onto his face. The door slammed and Vincent was relieved that the days torture was now over. Though the cell was small, consisting more of brick than anything else, he was sure he would much rather in there. Still, he was growing sick of this. Why would someone want his brother so much? Vincent tried to put the pieces together... But there was only few and not enough to find a reason to this madness.

He sat up exhausted from the daily shock treatment and painful torture. Today he was drowned in poisoned water, he could not open his mouth through the whole ordeal, afraid they might have stuck his head under before he closed his mouth from taking a breath. His back ached from the day before. The wounds were still fresh and some still bleeding badly.

"_Pssst_..." A voice said making Vincent turn his head. "Is anyone in there?"

Vincent noticed a small hole right at the floor of the room from his cell to what looked like another. "Yes,..." He finally managed to get out looking at the mouth of the other man through the hole.

"Oh good..." The voice said, sounding much like an elderly man. "I was beginning to think I was going crazy. "I've been hearing someone in this room nearly everyday for the past week. I thought I was going insane due to the whippings and shock torture."

"No..." Vincent let out again. "I'm real..."

"Good then." The mans mouth moved into a smile. "I am the Shaman."

Vincent scooted himself back into the wall behind him, careful not to hurt himself as he leaned back on it. "Vincent... Vincent Valentine..." He said looking at the ceiling.

"You mean your in relations of the one they are looking for?" The man questioned

"I'm his brother..."

"Yes... I have heard of you. Owner of Cerberus am I correct?"

"Correct..."

"Yes... I knew it... I have family as well... A son... He is my only child. He is very special to me... I can only hope to get out of here to see him again."

"Well, I hope you do."

"Thank you..." The man paused for a moment. "Tell me about your family. It's nice to make conversation now that I know I'm not alone."

Vincent took a breath staring into his thoughts. "My father was a good man... A scientist... He has passed on..."

"Ah... The life stream... I see..."

"Yes... My mother... I do not remember much of. I only know from what my brother has told me... And he hasn't told me much..."

"What is the reason for this?"

"He hates me... We don't get along and never see each other. And when we do we usually end up arguing like children..."

"There has to be a reason why he is so angry..."

"He... Has become someone who is very vengeful. Caring about no one but himself and his benefit. He trusts no one... And would kill you dead if you just seemed like a threat."

"Ah... I see... What has made him this way, do you know?"

"A lot of things... Things that I know am understanding... So in a sense... I cannot blame him."

"Hmmm... Well, I hope that one day, You and I will get away from here and meet in person. I should greatly like to meet you and your brother."

"Yes... That would be nice."

"Well, I must be off... I can here the Phantoms coming to take me to treatment." The man said in a unusually cheerful voice.

"Good luck, friend..."

"You as well, Mr. Valentine. I shall pray for you..."

"Thank you..."

"So long..."

"Turn around and stand up!" Vincent heard in the other room and dozed off in thought.

Vincent only hoped that the others found his gun... And at the most took it as a sign of something... Anything. They should have known by now that he NEVER left his gun anywhere. _Tifa was the one that probably figured it out I bet... If they have figured it out at all._ Vincent slowly laid himself onto the cold concrete floor, laying on his side. The men said they replaced Chaos inside of him again, but why could he control it? Why couldn't he release it? He surely didn't feel him inside. Something was wrong here. Where ever he was and who ever these 'Phantoms' were... They were either really smart... Or really stupid...

Vincent closed his eyes. To much thinking was going on in his head. He had only six hours to get some sleep and if he didn't use his time wisely, he would definitely be dead soon. He had to be strong for tomorrow. Vincent began to doze off before opening his eyes widely. He wanted to say a prayer... Just a short one... One for his friends.

"For all of my friends." He whispered to himself. "_If there is any kind of way you can hear me... I miss you all and I hope all of you are doing well. If I do not make it out of this alive. I, now, make a wish so that all of you can hear this prayer... I will miss you all. Vincent Valentine_." With that, Vincent shut his eye's once more... But it seemed as if he forgot someone... "_Salem... I am sorry I left you and mother so soon...I'm sorry I wasn't there. I can only hope you can forgive me... I love you dearly_..."


	10. Just Dreams And Scars

Chapter X: Just Dreams And Scars

Salem threw himself up from the back of controls' seat with a loud scream. Stella was startled with the burst of noise and jumped in her seat. He breathed heavily and red eyes widened. He slowly began to calm. He was dreaming.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Stella screamed, her own heart now pumping hard in her chest.

Salem said nothing, just held his head in his hands, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Damn! You scared the hell out of me!" She screamed again. Her hair was wet, slowly resembling a black waterfall as her hair clashed and broke on her shoulder sending locks behind and in front of her.

Salem lifted his head up as if annoyed. "Never... EVER let me fall asleep. Understand?"

"Well, now that I know what will happen, you have my word!" She screamed back.

"Where are we?" Shelke asked while walking to the cockpit and setting her hand on Salem's seat back.

"Where passing over Costa Del Sol..." Stella shot at her giving an irritated look. "Now get back in your cage!"

"Stella..." Salem spoke through his teeth. "I would be a lot less stressed if you just stop being an ass to my friends."

Stella shot an evil look at Shelke and turned away. "Fine... Just... Stay out of my way..."

Shelke looked at Salem trying to ease her hanger. "If you do not mind me asking, Salem... What are your dreams about?"

Salem shook his head. "They're just dreams... Nothing more and nothing less."

"Oh now come on!" Stella said loudly. "I wanna know why in the hell you scared the shit out of me."

Salem paused for a moment. His dreams where why he didn't sleep, and he really didn't even like thinking about them. Salem looked at Shelke, catching her sympathetic expression. Inside, he felt like he was getting closer to her... But... Stella had been on his mind too... Though he didn't know the reason.

"Well," Salem started. "I'm... Shadow..."

"I knew you were The Angel of Death..." Stella interrupted gazing out the windshield of the ship. "I could feel it in my gut."

"Anyway!" Salem said continuing. "I'm Shadow... And... I see these... People... Dying... Hundreds of thousands. All of them dying different deaths... Then... I see others waiting... For which seems to be me... They are standing in flames, flesh burning and falling from their body but they just stand there... Waiting for me... I realize I can't control myself, no matter how much I try. So I lift up my hand and begin to absorb these people... All of them... Then I find myself in the life stream... Walking... Watching the green waves of what keeps the planet living... And I see my mother... She's watching me with a smile... I run for her but I don't get any closer... Like I'm standing in one spot." Salem broke off. Trying to hold back tears that hadn't been shed for more than three decades. "I see... Him... His name... I somehow already know but he never tells it to me... Nor even speaks for that matter... 'Havoc... The Eternity Angel'... My mother doesn't see him behind her and I try to tell her to run... But she can't hear me... Then... He sets her to flame... I try to run as fast as I can but I can't even get close... And then I feel his presence behind me. I turn... And I find myself burning... And I wake up..."

A silence filled the cockpit for a moment until Stella broke the silence with a gentle tone. "What do you think it means?"

Salem shook his head. "I... Don't know... But I hate it... I hate sleeping..."

"Well, don't worry... Dreams sometimes come back a few times... It nothing bad..."

"I've had this dream every time I fell asleep for the past thirty-two years..." Salem returned.

"Perhaps it is your destiny somehow..." Shelke added.

"Oh nonsense!" Stella let out with a laugh. "There is **NO** such thing as 'destiny'. You choose your life and you live it out your way... It isn't 'written out' or anything."

Salem nodded. "I believe the same... Your not predestined to do anything..."

"Right." Stella agreed.

Shelke lowered her head. It was clear she could not win a argument over the subject.

"You have a shower?" Salem asked Stella.

"Yeah... Go through the door on the right and the second door to the left..." She returned.

Salem stood to his feet and scooted himself past Shelke and to the JOHN room as it read on the door. He shut the door behind him and walked to the mirror. "What the hell is going on with you?" He asked his refection. After splashing a handful of water from the faucet in his face. Be began to pull off attire. He took of the studded wrist band, his shoes, socks and then shirt. He didn't see a towel insight... Maybe he could go back out and ask for one without everyone seeing his pale figure and other reasons. He turned to Shelke at the door. She stood with an expression of sorrow... It was clear she was just getting her expressions back.

"May I ask... What happened to your back and arms?"

Salem stood frozen. He didn't like showing them... He didn't even like thinking about them. His scars were something that brought back anger and sadness. Salem lowered his head. "It happened along time ago..." Salem murmured under his breath.

"Your... Treatments?" Shelke asked tilting her head.

"Yes... Now get out-"

"Why did they do that?"

"They wanted to! Now get out-!" Salem yelled in frustration, now walking towards her to help her see her

"I watch you, Salem Valentine..." Shelke said as he touched her shoulder. "I monitor the way you act... And sometimes the way you feel... You try to act like you have no other emotions but hate. I watch you... I can see the way you look at me... The way you are feeling when you are in deep thought... I know something else is there... And you should at least try to show it..."

Salem stood gazing down at her. She knew nothing of what he went through, the reason why he chose hatred over other emotions. Other emotions were weak... And weakness was something Salem didn't have... In his mind anyway.

"I know that your past is hard" She continued with a soft voice he had never heard from her before. "But you can leave it behind... And release yourself from the restraints that hold you back from life."

"Shelke... Go... Now!" Salem demanded now angered from something she knew nothing about. "You don't and will never understand me... No one will..."

Shelke stood there, her expressions now fallen into expressionless. Salem turned and headed for the sink, setting his hand at the edge and leaning onto them, lowering his head now ashamed of what he had done, but he wasn't the type to say sorry. She gave a nod and turned and made for the door before stopping at the frame and looked over her shoulder. "Salem Valentine?"

"Yeah... Shelke?" Salem said in nearly a whisper.

"I will not tell anyone..."

"Tell anyone what?" Salem said coolly.

"That you feel..." With that she shut the door on the way out, leaving the man in a mixture of sorry and angry.

He was right... To him at least. She never would be able to know what he went through. Abduction, Testing, prodding... Then... Torture and beatings... They were trying to release it... But he didn't want to be... Salem gave sigh. His life was something only one person could relate to... And Salem didn't even like him...

"_My... Knuckles have turned to white... There's no turning back tonight_..." The ringer of Salems phone made him jump from thought. He slowly reached in his pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Salem_?"

"Oh no... What the hell do you want, blondey?"

"_Salem... Shut up... Tifa's making me call you_..." Cloud said from the other end.

"Oh well tell Tifa I said hey..."

"_I'll be sure to_." Cloud said sarcastically "_You guys haven't called since you left... What's the news_?"

"Found out Vince was abducted... By some people with really cool guns..."

"_Where did you get this information_?" Cloud asked.

"A uh...A... Friend..." Salem said knowing that he would be chewed out by not only Cloud, but the rest of AVALANCHE if he told them he got it from a complete stranger. "Yeah!... Old friend... Said she saw him get picked up by some unknown people."

"_Any leads_?"

"No... Have no idea who these guys are... But she knows where they took him... We are headed there now."

"_What's your location right now_?"

"Just passed over Costa Del Sol... We are in her Airship."

"_All right... The rest of us are on out way... Contact us when you get there and DON'T make any moves without us...Understand?_"

Salems' eyes widened. "Well, yes fucking Sir Master Strife!"

"_Shut up Salem_..."

"Screw you short shit..."

"_-Click-_"

"Asshole..." Salem hung up the phone and set it back into his pocket. He needed a shower and something to eat... He wondered what Stella had in the mess room to eat. Did the place even have cabins? What was Stella's like?

"Shit..." Salem said shaking his head away from thoughts. "Get her out of your head..."


	11. Attraction

Chapter XI: Attractions

The clock read 21:13 and Yuffie and Shelke were sleeping soundly in their cells. Salem walked around the ship trying Vincent's phone. Maybe someone would pick up and he could at least hear the sound of the persons voice... Maybe it was Xemo...

"Hello. This is Vincent Valentines' cellular phone. If this is Yuffie... Yuffie, This is my phone and you have no right to call it. To everyone else; leave a message after the tone.  
-Click-"

"Damn it..." Salem cursed to himself. He paced the deck back and fourth thinking of whom might have been responsible for the abduction of his older brother... But why was it worrying him so much. "Gods!" Salem threw his hands on the back of his neck and pulled back his head and squeezed them. "I need a break!"

"Then take one." Stella said walking past him cocking her eyebrow with a smirk.

Salem shot a smirk in return before quickly wiping it away. "And what are you smiling about?"

Stella continued. "We're landing..."

"Why?" Salem said following.

"I need a drink..." She shouted from her cabin.

"I need to relax... And so do you... That's why your coming with me..."

"So now your ordering me?" Salem said stopping a her door just as she slipped on a purple silk top dress.

"I'm not good with taking orders..." Salem

"It's more a enforced request..." Stella turned around with the same smirk showing.

Salem gazed at her and taking in the sight of the beautiful woman. It was nearly overwhelming to him, but he maintained himself. "I'll get my jacket..." He said walking off after shooting a smirk in her direction.

"Wait!" She said struggling with the zipper on her back. "Could you give me a hand here please?"

Salem nodded and made his way over as she turned around. He hesitated to touch her, not sure where or when. If there was anyone he wasn't good with, it was women, for he didn't know how to act towards them. Though he knew to treat them with respect. A lesson his father had taught him a long time ago.

"Jeeze!" She shouted before giving a shiver. "Are you cold?! Your hands are freezing!"

"Sorry I... They've been like that for a while..." Salem said zipping up her dress and taking a step back.

"Ah... Well, I think you may need some sun or something." She said jokingly. "Though of course... Pale guys are a turn on to girl like me." She said in a mischievous tone.

"I got to go get my jacket..." Salem said hurrying out of the room. A quick get away for a sticky situation. He had never been hit on... This was the exact reason he didn't like socialization; he was new at everything. As a child he never had a friend ... nor a girl friend. He was just a strange child. Always talking to himself, keeping his head in the clouds, drawing strange pictures that were fairly good for someone his age, and hundreds more reasons why no one liked him. The only friend he had... Vincent.

She met him in the cockpit where he had left his jacket. Now she had looked more beautiful than ever. Salem tried to keep his eyes off of her but always seemed to find himself looking at her again.

Stella's purple lips parted and she smiled looking from the controls to Salem as she flipped the switches and pushed the knobs required for a safe landing. "Something on my face, soldier?" She said sarcastically.

Salem smiled slightly. "No, it's just... You look good."

"Well, thank you... I get that a lot... They usually end up on the ground with missing teeth, but I'll let this time go... You were a gentleman about it."

"Ha!... Thanks." Salem laughed and soon she followed.

The ship came to a silent and easy landing and the dark haired woman opened the back hatch. And they quietly made their way from the ship, sure not to wake the other two women. Salem looked out at the town that he had never seen before. Drunkards walked the street and women tried to sell themselves men walking by... And they were only on the outskirts. "I'm not even going to guess where this is..."

Stella laughed and started forward. "Don't worry... Your not going to have to use that shiny gun of yours... I'm known very much here."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Salem said smiling following with his hands in his pockets.

The city itself surpassed what he defined as 'disgusting'. Trash and garbage littered the streets and sidewalks. A few women tried their luck with him only to receive a shake of the head. Dirty looking men scowled at him at the site of him walking long side the looks of a pretty woman, only to get a smirk shot back at them. They finally made it to the club, Stella leading the way and opening the door. Smoke and the scent of alcohol and fragrances hit his nose making him lightheaded. Salem followed her in trying to keep from contact from anyone, physically. The music blared in the air as he tried to hear what Stella was saying.

"What?" Salem screamed, turning his head to hear her.

"Lets go to the bar!" Stella yelled but was heard faintly.

"Okay!" Salem said now regretting even coming there in the first place. Salem followed her to a neon lit bar that a massive piece of glass covered. The neon changed from color to color after every few seconds and gave Salem a head ache almost instantly... He was clearly not a party person.

"What do you want?!" Stella screamed leaned over screaming.

Salem paused for a moment thinking of a good drink that would fit him. It had been a while since he had drank. "A Banshee Cry!" Salem screamed back. This drink was a drink that got you drunk, but improved body control and heightened senses, preferably sight. Stella nodded and a tall broody man walked up and instantly began to speak to her, mixing the concoctions of her and his drink and making conversation that Salem couldn't hear but was clearly annoyed by it. Salem sat on the barstool taking in the sights of the hundreds of people on the dance floor, waving their bodies with the hypnotic but fast beating music.

"Here!" She screamed handing him the dark red drink.

"Thanks!" He said taking the glass from her hands and drinking down half the glass. He felt out of place. This wasn't his scene and he knew he didn't belong. "Hey!" Salem screamed to her breaking her from her conversation from the tender.

"Yeah!?" She returned.

"I'm going to head outside! I'm not really enjoying this!"

"Oh no you don't!" She said taking the drink from his hands and laying it on the bar. "Not until you dance with me!"

Salem shook his head rapidly. "No! Sorry! I can't!"

"What?!" Stella said pretending she couldn't hear him. "Come on! The next song is starting!"

The mood in the dark club changed almost instantly. Everyone began to slow, waving and guiding their bodies against their partners. The mood turned more mellow and the hearing grew much better now with the fact he could nearly hear Stella breathe as she lead him onto the dance floor. Everyone looked like they were on some type of illegal drug of some sort. The Banshee Cry began to kick in, making Salem more maneuverable than ever. Perhaps, if he tried, he could dance.

"Now," Stella said throwing her arms around his shoulders and looking up at him. "Let your body move with the music... The beat take you."

Salem paused for a moment. "I reeeally don't think I can do this..."

"Oh you think to much!" She said beginning to sway, making it inevitable for Salem to stay still. "Come on! You can do it... I promise..."

Salem sighed as he tried to make his body sway with the music. It was really hot, but Salem, unlike everyone else, didn't glow with perspiration. His red eyes closed as he began to feel the music take hold. She pressed herself against him, knowing he was now in 'the zone' and began to follow his body. He was dancing like everyone else... Like he was in a trance. The music grew more intense but kept its slow, mellow rhythm. After almost four minutes, the same song was beating and everyone began to dance harder, swaying against they're partner. Salem let his hands fall on her and later began to feel his hands moving up and down. What ever was happening to him sure felt great until...

"No..." Salem said opening his eyes. "Not here..."

"What?" Stella said coming to.

"I have to leave." Salem said breaking away from her and pushing himself through the crowd. Salem burst through the doors and took a deep breath of fresh air, holding himself up with his hands on his knees.

Stella opened the double doors and lowered herself down next to him. "What's wrong?" She said worried.

The feeling was gone. Shadow would not ruin the night tonight... Well, at least he didn't think so. "Nothing... I'm all right now..."

"Are you sure?" Stella returned.

Salem stood erect and shook his head trying to push way the lightheadedness of the outside air. "Yeah..."

The two stood quiet as Salem, once again, set his hands in his pocket. "Look... I'm sorry for ruining your night."

Stella smiled moving closer to him. "There would be only one way to do that..." She said bushing herself against him. "And you haven't made it happen yet..."

Salem felt himself fall into her eyes. Love was something that came easy to him and when it came it hit hard. "What is that?..." Salem said looking down on her with the most serious of expressions.

"This..."

Stella then pushed her lips against his nearly making him fall to his feet. Good thing he had extra body control. Salem could feel himself fall deeper and deeper in love with the woman he barely knew... Why was this happening? At the moment, Salem couldn't care less. Her taste made him shiver with excitement and her skins warmth against his cold pale hands made him still again. A minute passed and Stella pulled away from the kiss with a questioned expression.

"I've never had that happen to me before..." She said looking up at him.

"What?" Salem returned. "Did I do something wro-"

"Your lips are warm..." She said with a smile. "Warmer than any lips I have ever kissed."

Salems pale cheeks turned a light red. "Thanks... I guess..."

"Your welcome." She said leaning back in for another kiss before Salem pulled her away and turned.

"Wait..." Salem said trying to listen to something down the street. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Stella whispered looking down the street with Salem.

Salem paused for a minute... Did he hear it? Or feel it? "We need to go..."

"What? But why-?"

"Just trust me okay-" Salem halted his words and pulled Orthrus. What ever they were, they were close, many, and coming in fast. "What the hell?"

"What?" Stella said demanding what had now ruined her evening.

"I feel... People... But... They aren't people at all..." Salem said surveying the surroundings.

"Then what are they?" Stella demanded again.

"I think they're... Dead..."


	12. Run Like Hell!

Chapter XII: Run Like Hell!

"Run!" Salem screamed trying to shoot off the strange beings. He had seen nothing like them before. Not only were they strong, ugly, and weren't effected by anything he had for them, they brought back mental pictures of his nightmares. He was running for his life and trying to save another's.

Shot after shot it was a failure. He didn't even leave a scratch on them. Head shots didn't even seem to give them a head ache. Out of all the things he had been through, felt, and seen, these things had now given him fear that he hadn't felt in a while.

"Salem! Hurry!" Stella screamed with the skirt of her dress in her hands, slowing down and waiting for him.

Salem caught her hand and began to pull her along with him. She wasn't as fast as he was and he knew she would slow them down. They were gaining with each second while throwing men and women into the air and into buildings and guided the streets. A stampede of men and women began to run along side them, bumping and pushing them. What the hell was happening and what where these things.

"Don't stop and don't wait up! Run like hell!" Salem screamed letting her go and started shooting again. It was no use his bullets were going right through them. Screams and yells filled the street as more people were beings thrown and their limbs being ripped from their torso. Salem stopped running and began to fill the eight sided cylinder with bullets again. "What the fuck is going on!?" Salem screamed now being over taken with anger and when he got that mad... He was liable to do reckless things. Salem went charging towards them, shooting and screaming. Rule 1 once again: Do or Die...

"Aaaah!" Salem let out clutching his chest with pain. His heart beat hard and blood began to drip from his mouth. A storm of coughs and chokes began to come from him as his two black feathered wings burst from his back sending blood flying through the air and sending him to his knees on agony. He could feel it happening this time. He was actually seeing what Shadow saw... But he couldn't control himself fully... He could only feel the pain and reach for the spots that were agonizing him.

His studded wristband became a large spiked arm plate that made its way into a razor spiked shoulder guard. Salem could feel it infusing into his arm, feeling a tingling sensation then a great pain. His jacket became a hard second skin to him also infusing with him. His hair turned that glistening black color once more as his eyes turned completely black with it. The cracks on his face returned along with the purple tone to his paleness and the pain was now gone... And so was what little control he had left.

Shadow stood to its feet and gazed into they eyes of the things that had now been weary and cautious of the thing in front of them. He pulled his gun to aim. The once two barreled revolver had now turned into a massive five barrel revolver. The sculpture of the barrels had now resembled a Consecration Cross with one barrel on each paw and one in the intersection. This was Hell Raiser. Shadow held the massive gun with his right arm aimed at one of the beings that had attacked the town. With a large boom and flash all that was left was tiny orbs of the Life Stream floating into the air.

The others stared in horror before trying to run with everything they had. With a few flaps of the massive wings, he lifted himself into the air and began to follow, shooting them one by one. Stella ran back to see him fly into a this mist that had now settled over the small town. Seeing only flashes of light and the faint green lights floating into the mist.

Minutes passed and nothing was heard. Not a sound. Stella walked slowly into the street trying to find the man she had kissed only an hour before. Blood and bodies now littered the street. He fear was that he was dead and gone. If she only had her weapon she could have helped him and he would be alive and well. Stella broke from thought in hearing a stirring of wind high above her. She gazed up but say nothing but thick mist.

Salem landed hard on the ground cracking the asphalt with the impact. He stood to his feet with a worried expression on his face. It was the first time he had seen through the eyes of Shadow. Salem looked from the spot he landed to Stella, who's worried face turned to relief.  
She began running, throwing her arms around him pressing her face against his chest. "I thought I lost you there, soldier!" She lifted her gaze to him with a look of question. "How did you get in the air?"

Salem sat quiet.

"Shadow... The thing I saw flying into the mist..." She said answering her own question.

"Your-"

"Shadow... Yes..." Salem finished.

Stella's eyes widened. "Wow... I thought those were just nicknames..."

"Not exactly..." Salem let out in a murmur.

"What's wrong?!" Stella said giving a soft smile. "There is no reason for you to feel bad about what just happened. You just saved lives... Many... Mine..."

He didn't think of it that way. A slight smile curved his lips.

"Come on... Lets get to the Silver Arrow... I'm freezing..."

Salem nodded any they were on their way. Salem took hold of her in his arms just to hold her. To keep her from harm as much as he could. He'd never felt the way he did and he actually liked it.

"Your hands..." Stella said smiling.

Salem lifted his hand from her shoulders. "Oh... Sorry-"

"They're warm." Stella interrupted.

Salem gave smile, he hadn't noticed it.

They continued walking to the ship talking about small talk. How she invented a 'autopilot' for the ship. He told one of his story's about falling into a mud pit on the jungles. They were laughing. He was laughing. He was for once enjoying himself with someone else.  
They finally made it to the ship opening the ramp and walking into the warm cozy deck. Shelke and Yuffie still sleeping soundly. Salem stopped as did Stella as the ramp closed and shut silently. "Well,... I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said turning around and making his way to the cockpit seat.

"Do you really want to sleep up there?" Stella asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Salem said turning around.

"Well,... You can always get a little cozier in my room..." She said turning around and

looking over her shoulder with. "Think about it..."

Stella walked away and Salem stood there fighting with himself. It sounded like a wonderful idea, but what if the other two found out? Then it hit him... All his life he cared nothing of what others thought or said. To him, they were lost and he wasn't, simple as that. Salem began to make his way to Stella's cabin door, his heart beating faster than it ever had. He stood at the door and began to knock when the first knock slowly opened the door. Stella stood a few feet away her back turned to him. Her purple silk dress was at her waist and Salem nearly fell to his feet in her beauty as she looked over her shoulder with a smile, her violate eyes gazing into his. Salem took a step inside.

"I thought about it..."


	13. The Sight and Story

Chapter XIII: The Sight and Story

Another day over. Vincent picked himself up from the floor where the men had thrown him into the room. It was getting old and he could only hope his friends were searching high and low for their missing friend. He stood to his feet to find a small meal in a metal platter that was set on the concrete slab that he called a bed, with even as glass of water to go with it. A piece of meat, a small piece of stale bread, and some strange looking soup, Vincent began to walk as best he could. His wrists and ankles were raw from the shock treatment and he could barely move, much less hold himself up. Vincent finally sat on the concrete slab and began to Drinking his water and eating his food like it was the last meal on earth starting with the piece of meat.

"Hello, my friend..." The Shaman said from the other side of the wall. "Another day ended thank De Morte."

Vincent looked up from his eating, trying to swallow the dry food. "De Morte?"

"Yes." The man returned through the small hole. "I worship Death..."

"Death?" Vincent said questioned. "Why Death?"

"It is my religion... We have for century's." The Shaman returned.

"So there are more than one of you?" Vincent asked before taking a bite of the dry bread and then a sip of water.

"Many. I come from the tribe of DéRAH, The Tribe of End." The man answered.

Vincent thought for a moment. If he worshiped death then that would mean...

"I worship 'Salem', your brother, The Angel of Death." The man spoke his mind. "That's why I'm here... I can see through his eyes... It is one of abilities you must have to be a Shaman."

"So you can see what my brother sees?"

"Indeed. And he is coming for you... With three others."

Vincent's hear skipped a beat. Someone was coming for him. "Who?" He asked nearing the small hole in the wall. "Who are they?"

"Three women. A small one with red hair and orange eyes. Another with a head band and much of a klutz and a violet haired woman, her eyes to match... He has fallen in love with her."

This guy was the real thing. "Shelke and Yuffie... I have never met the third..."

"Last night they were encountered by Phantoms... De Morte prevailed."

"What are these Phantoms?" Vincent said wondering.

"Some of the most fiercest beings that do not live." The Shaman returned.

"What?" Vincent said confused.

"They are souls of the once living that have not been taken to the Life Stream. Ghosts of the dearly departed that have been corrupted and morphed into these Phantoms. They cannot be killed with blades or bullets... Only De Morte and few elders from my tribe can send these beings to the Life Stream... But in recent years... There have been to many for my elders to release... Thus driving us underground to continue our kind."

"So now they are being used..." Vincent said putting the puzzle together.

"Correct. Once the tribe of Grydee and DéRAH fought in a epic battle before the landing of the collimate. The Grydee summoned thousands of dead to be their warriors and a man took his place as they're god, El Diablo... Your bothers hidden enemy... 'Havoc' The Eternity Angel."

"So he's the one bringing these people back?"

"No... They are sent to the NeverRealm after they die. The dead stay in a void that is between the living realm and the Life Stream. They wait there for death to take them to the better place. But after there is to many in this place, Havoc destroys them completely. Salem hadn't taken them to the Life Stream many months before the other night." The Shaman had a strange sound to his voice, giving Vincent the thought that he might have been crying. "The one who hold El Morte inside of him must do an everyday task or something that the body needs to send the dead to the Life Stream... Like a trigger for his power but something that whould make the person never know... I think in order for El Morte to take them to the better place... He must sleep... He must dream..."

"But if 'Havoc' destroys them, how are they here?"

"I think another has inherited Havoc... Someone whom was once human. Though I cannot be certain... I think instead of destroying them... He is sending them back to the planet... I think there is a devious plot among us..."

Vincent took a deep breath and closed his crimson eyes for a moment. "That would mean they are looking for Salem to kill him, so he could never return the dead to the life stream..."

"That could be a possibility..." The Shaman said his voice now stable. "Or they are looking for him to fuse the two..."

"Fuse?" Vincent returned.

"To bring both Death and Eternity together... Like it was when the planet was at anew. The chosen for Havoc maybe trying to find your brother to take Death away, to return the one in the Life Stream back to the planet..."

"Salem can do that?"

"El Morte holds the key to the Life Stream..." The Shaman paused for a moment before continuing. "I must depart... It is my time now. I will speak with you more about the matter later."

"Stay strong, my friend... Don't give in..."

"I understand that I am helping in the good of the souls in the Life Stream... Nothing can waver my strength." The man returned.

Vincent smiled at his will. "Good luck."

Again Vincent was left on his own. His brother was death itself. The thought made Vincent wonder. Would that have meant the reason Lucrestia was still in her entrapped body? This was all new to the tattered and torn gun slinger. He needed sleep. Tomorrow was another day. And he couldn't afford trying to figure everything out instead of rest. Vincent set the metal plate on the floor next to 'the bed' and laid himself down. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments thinking of the faint memories when he and his brother used to play games and wrestle on the front lawn.

"What ever happened to us?" Vincent said before turning to his side and dozing off into slumber.


	14. Hangovers Always Suck

A/N: I am DREADFULLY sorry about being gone so long. My comp crashed a WHILE back and I finaly had to buy a completely new one. So yeah. Sorry guys! Now I'm here to stay ,

* * *

Chapter XIV: Hangover Always Suck 

Salem yawned loudly, lifted his arms and stretched as he walked down the hall. He rubbed his head roughly in hopes to rid the pain in his head. Footsteps began to make their way from the corner before Salem quickly slipped into the JOHN. _What in the hell happened last night? _He thought closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. Salem stepped forward to the mirror that hung above the sink and fell deep into thought, trying to remember the last thing from the night before. "Dancing..." He whispered to himself. The red eyed man shook his head for a moment scratching his bare, scared chest. Then, his eyes shot open to their most in remembering whos bed he had woken up in a few minutes before before. "Oooooooh shit..."

Salem jumped with nervesness at the sound of Yuffie pounding on the door behind him. "Salem Gemini Valentine! Out here RIGHT now!" _Oh no... She found out... _Salem scrammbled to the shower snatching off clothing. "Taking a shower! Be out in a jiff!" It was true that Salem a Yuffie had a love/hate relationship But it was mostly hate. He knew her wrath and didn't want to be part of it. Not with this headache.

Yuffie forced open the door with a foot and walked in quickly with a stomp strait to the shower and pulled back the shower curtain and stood staring at the dark haired mans back. He threw his head back in annoyance, there was now use in running from her, she'd only follow. "What, Yuffie?"

"What in the hell where you thinking?" Yuffie blurted crossing her arms and began to make a beat with her left foot.

Salem turned, pulling his hair back and whiping the water from his eyes. "What do you mean?" He said playing confused.

And with that 'Wrath of Yuffie' glare, she leaned in closer, speaking with a growl that could have come from the pits of hell itself, "I KNOW what you did last night."

Salem stood perfectly still, wide eyed, not intending to fight her anylonger. "I'm sorry..."

"YOU BETTER BE!" She screamed making him flinch. "And it BETTER-NOT-HAPPEN-AGAIN!"

Salem continued to stand perfectly still. "Yes, ma'am."

Yuffie turned and stomped off out of the JOHN after slamming the door hard behind her. Salem relaxed his body, pulled the curtain to and continued to wash himself off but continued to think about what had happend the night before. It must have been bad from what Yuffies attitude was tward the subject... _Pretty damn bad._

**BOOM**

The force of the impact threw him against the shower wall.

**CRASH**

Salem stood to his feet quickly and tripped out of the shower, grabbing his cloths and shoved them on as fast as possible. Running out of the JOHN and into the hall he tried yelling for an explanation... While putting on his pants. "What the living fu-" Another crash to the side of the ship had thrown him down. "WHATS GOING ON!?!"

"Pirates babe!" Stella smiled at him as she jumped over him.

Salem scrambled to his feet and buckled his belt following her, then Shelke. "Pirates?" He asked unconvinced.

"Well I think they are." Stella returned before turning around to find one of the three missing. "Where's ninja girl?"

"Vomiting..." Shelke returned with a slight expression of strain as she tried to brace herself for the blows on the ship.

"Dont you have any weapons on this heap?!" Salem asked franticly.

Stella took a look into a few hologram windows before answering. "They took em' out, hun."

"Tell me..." Shelke spoke with a now question expression. She lifted a hand slowly to the windshield ahead of them. "What is that?"

The other two looked ahead to find someone on the glass staring in. Completely covered in animal hide with their eyes covered with dark goggles. Salem thought for a moment. He had seen one of these before, but where? The crashing had stopped and in replacement, clicks and clacks were heard from the roof of the ship.

"I'll get em'" Salem said running to get his brothers gun.

Stella's voice buzzed from a over head entercom. "Go to the cargo hold and there will be a hatch that leads to the top of the ship."

"Got it! Now slow this thing down!" Salem laid the gun its holster before running through the ship taking quick lefts and rights. Finaly he reached the hatch ladder and began to climb.

"Now opening hatch." Stella spoke again through the com. The metal screached for a few moments before opening, pulling Salem out, trying to equalize the pressure. His arms struggled to hold on the the last bar before the hatch began to close again. He searched quickly with his red eyes to find something else to grip. _Ha!_ He let go, letting himself fly through the air before kicking one of the mysterious beings off the ship, sending them to a long fall to death, then grabbing hold of a loose piece of sheet metal. He maintained himself and began to stand. There were three others. Two infront of him and one behind him, and they didn't look to happy. Salem went for his gun before being kicked from behind, nearly lossing the Cerberus. He couldn't risk it, he had to fight these guys by hand. He quickly stood to his feet before being kicked again, making him slide backwards. He struggled to grip something before being caught by his foot. A rope tightened around his ankle with two of the men holding it at the other end. He quickly loosend the rope from his ankle and held onto it with his hands until he could stand and then pulled it as hard as he could makinf the men slide downtward him only for Salem to give a casual jump over them. It was just him and the other. The wind blew his hair rapidly as Salem glared with a evil looking smile. The hidden man stood for only a moment before lowering to his knees and bowing to Salem only once and rolled himself off of the ship. Salem looked beweirded but hurried and got back into the ship before HE fell off.

"What the hell happened out there?!" Yuffie said waiting for him. "Are you okay?"

Salem looked at his hands. Blood poured from the sliced fingers. "I need a few bandaids..."

"You think?!" She screamed.

"What happened out there, hun?" Stella asked through the entercom.

"I have not a clue..." Salem returned.

"Well get pached up and head back up here. There's something we need to talk about." She said in her teezing tone.

Yuffie gave Salem the glare that had reminded him of what she had told him NOT to do, before stomping off to her cabin.

"I swear..." Salem murmured. "Hangovers always suck..."


	15. Hell in Heaven and Edge

Chapter XV: Hell In Heaven and Edge

Today was like no other day for the people in Edge. The rain poured and the skies flashed and crackled. It rained in Edge, yes, but never this severe. Denzel and Marlene sat at the nearest table to the tv that sat on a stand that was connected to the wall. They watched as a man moved back and forth on the screen giving weather predictions and what would turn out after the storm. It didn't look good.

"This is a massive storm front!" The man yelled in disbelief. "There was no sign of it on the radar five hours ago. It's like it just appeared." Denzel looked at Marlene and she to him, both in concern. "The direction is impossible to predict. The winds are changing so rapidly that the storm is going absolutly nowhere!"

"Looks like it'll be here for a while." Cid said from behind a news paper.

The weatherman continued, "I urge everyone to find shelter and stay put! It is way to dangerous out there for anyone. If someone comes to your door, be a saint and let them in."

"Looks like _we'll _be here for a while." Tifa returned to Cid belated. "Everyone can stay here until the storm passes." She anounced with a smile to the customers of Seventh Heaven.

Cloud as always sat in the far off stool at the bar, with his head down and Aeriths favorite flower hanging out of his pocket. "Well I'm leaving." He said standing up and heading for the door.

"Oh no you don't, Cloud Strife!" Tifa yelled from behind the bar. "Your going to get yourself killed! It's hell out there!"

"She's right!" Cid yelled lowering his news paper.'

"I'm just going to make sure everyone makes it to a safe place..." Cloud asured creating a long pause between the three.

"Then I'm going!" Barret said walking from the second floor, ready to leave.

"Count me in!" Cid followed.

Red thirteen made his way to the door without a word.

Tifa stared with her hands on her hips, shaking her head slightly. "All of you are insane..."

"We're men! We feel no fear!" Barret returned.

Cid stood with a smile before declaring, "**BARRET THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR BACK!!!**" Instantly Barret jumped four feet into the air screaming and crying like a little girl.

"**GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!**" He squeeled. Cid was now on the floor nearly crying from the hilariousness he had just witnessed. After a moment of tearing up, jumping around and throwing off his vest, Barret caught the joke but did nothing but blush. "I-I-I... Uh..."

"Shut up Barret..." Tifa said shaking her head. "All of you be careful!"

The four took a step outside into the hard, blistering rain. The wind blew so hard that the four could barely even take steps. No one was on the street they were on at that moment, but Cloud continued on to be sure. They finaly made it to Main Street Circle. Cloud had taken a little girl to a close by shop and rejoined the other three who stared into the sky in astonishment. Cloud looked up to find a bright blue light that had been fading. The others didn't move a muscle in terror and Cloud was becoming creeped out just by their expressions. "Whats wrong!? What was that?!" Cloud yelled through the hard winds. "What did you see!?" Barret broke away from the dimming light turned his eyes to his friend with a concerned expression.

"It was... a..." Barret broke off now coming to his sences and gave look of disbelief as if what he saw couldn't have been what it had seemed to be.

"A what!?" Cloud yelled this time insisting.

Barret turned back to his friend with a grim expression, now knowing what he had saw was true. "A one winged angel..."

Clouds legs nearly gave out from under him. His eyes wide in disbelief himself. It couldn't have been. It was impossible. Suddenly, the winds stopped, and did the rain, the thunder and lighting aswell; and came a calm moment. Not a peaceful calm, more as if the **real **storm was coming. Red XIII's hair stood on end and a growl echoed in his throat.

"Red..." Cid muttered with a shakey voice. "Whats wrong with yuh?"

The red haired animal looked around sencing danger all around him. "Something is coming... From outside of the city, not human nor animal..."

Cloud took a step forward looking out at the cloudy hurizon. "What is it then?" Cloud said trying to look for anykind of movement.

"The stench of evil surounds it... And powers it." Red returned. "We must be cautious."

"Is it Sephiroth?" Barret asked.

"What we had seen was not Sephiroth..." Red returned making Cloud untence himself. "But someone far beyond what we can understand... But this something that draws near... It is very dangerous."

"Then lets stop it before-" Barret was cut off by the loud sound of a mind bending war cry from the sky to find a man with two transparent wind decending before them. The man stood nearly nine feet and was very muscular. His eyes shown a green eery light only dimming when he blinked. Battle warn armor covered him almost completely and a mighty sword was sheethed at his side. "**I am Decimus...The Angel of WarCraft**" He boomed in a duel-toned voice. "**I have come to destroy everyone and everything in this city.**"

The four stood gazing at the mans massive figure, but not dared to back down. Cloud pulled two pieces of his improved buster sword and heald them ready and did the others with their weapons, besides Cid whom had forgotten his spear in the Shira.

The massive angel only chuckled and pulled his massive blade. "**Pathetic humans... This will be over soon!**"

"Nishra' Canoth Del Intraad!" Came a voice from behind. The gray skinned Kain stood behind the others with a staff held in the hair between both palms.

"**You presistant Ninstrad!**" The angel shouted. "**Just you wait! You may have stopped me this time... But next time you won't be so lucky!**" With that, the 'angel' shot to the skys and disappeared into the distance. The four turned away to Kain with a questioning gaze. "What did you just do!?" Cid asked loudly. Kain drew the staff to his side and gave a serious glare. "I blessed this place. But it is only time before he returns."

"Who is he?" Cloud demanded.

"One of the Five Angels of Ending." Kain returned.

"Ending?" Barret asked.

"The Five Angels are a failsafe. A 'back up plan' if you will. If Omega doesn't finish the job of taking the planet through the cosmos. The Five Angels are unleashed to do so." Kain took a sigh and continued. "One; The Angel of WarCraft. Two; The Angel of Suffering. Three; Angel of Chaos." Cloud turned his head to Barret and his to Cloud, both knowing whom that would be. Kain continued. "Four; Angel of Death. And finaly, The Eternity Angel."

"And because Vincent stopped Omega from takin' the planet" Cid began to ask making sure he had everything right. "These Three other guys have came out of nowhere?"

"Indeed... The failsafe is impossible to ward away. Everything will die... Everystep will be fulfilled... And the earth as we know it will die out..."


	16. Whats This Thing We Call

Chapter XVI: What Is ThisThink We Call...

"Where exactly are we?" Yuffie asked stepping out of the ship. To Yuffie, this was a godd question, there was nothing out there but desert and mountain. The head had already gotten to her within the seconds and only what looked like a few Chocabo hurders where giving their pets a good test run.

Stella jumped from the ship and began to walk to the head of the ship. "We're refueling! Just go back inside and let me do the thinking." Stella yelled back at the ninja.

Yuffie gave a evil glare at the back of Stella's head. "Bitch..." She murmered under her breath before hearing a whistle past her face. Stella stood facing Yuffie grabbing another knife ready to pitch.

"What was that!?" Stella yelled out.

Yuffie grunted and walked back into the ship passing Salem on the way out. Stella turned and continued walking to her destination Salem, a distance behind.

"Where are we?" He asked matching Yuffie's question.

Stella continued on answering him from ahead. "A fueling station for us gun runners."

Salem looked confused. "Where is it?"

Stella reached the front of the ship and cut right infront of it without giving an answer. Salem hurried and tried to catch up kciking sand in the air as he ran. Suddenly he felt the violet eyed woman yank him around the corner and clash her lips against his forcing her tounge into his mouth. Salem returned the favor lifting her up against the ship, letting her legs wrap around his waist. The two were filled with ecstacy, pressing against the other in hoping to become one. Salem parted from her lips and dug his face into her neck, licking and kissing. Stella gasped in pleasure. The red eyed man couldn't hold it in anylonger. "Stella." He said breaking away.

Stella pilled away with a lustfull smile curving her lips. "Yes?"

Salem lowered his head to think of the words to say. He hadn't known what had happend the night before and was scared to ask. But what he did know the feelings left from that night lingered like a fog. How they had gotten there, he didn't know, but he did know what it was and was scare, yet excited at the same time. "What is this?" He asked before lifting his crimson eyes back to her. "I mean... What would you call what... We have?"

"What ever you want it to be." She said before trying to finish what they had started, but being pushed back by the confused man.

"Seriously... I can't put my hand on it. It feels like..." Words weren't enough for this thing he had never felt before. "I dunno..." The pale man held Stella there with a soft smile creeping across his lips. "What ever it is... I want more..."

Stella's lust dimmed away from her expression. The same soft smile crossing hers for just a split second before being whiped away. "Well, Cowboy. Lets make more out of it..." She said then kissing his lips softly. "But first we have to refuel." Salem let her down to do her task.

"Where is the station anyway?" Salem said looking out into the dunes.

"Well... Hidden, Away from sight. Only few people know about it, me being one of them." Stella looked at the ground as if looking for something. "Ah, there it is." The violet eyed woman pulled her hair back pulling two gun barrel cleaners from her pocket before tying her hair up with them. She continued looking at the ground looking at a small rock that laid in the sand. She pressed her hand on it throwing all her weight in her arm. Suddenly a large fuel hoze sprung from the sand throwing dirt into the air and letting some blow with the wind. Salem took hold of the hoze and walked over to the head of the ship and opened the large fuel cap and locking the hoze into the ship.

"Nice butt..." Stella said walking past him, her eyebrow arched.

Salem smiled at her as she walked out of sight. It actualy felt good to.

"Hello, Salem." Shelke said coming around the other side of the ship.

Salem nodded, still smiling at Stellas compliment. Shelke stood silent for a moment, a hint of sadness in her eye's. "It's nice to see you smile..."

"Thanks." Salem said now smiling at the picture of her in his head.

Shelke nodded. "Well I hope we find Vincent... I can't imagen what has happend to him."

"Yeah..." Salem said not listening to Shelke none at this point.

"Salem!" She let out not to different from her normal unemotional tone.

Salem broke away from the fueling hoze and looked at Shelke. "What Shelke?! What is it!?"

Shelke took a few steps to Salem givng him a strange look. "Have you forgot why we are here? Why we are traveling half way across the world?" Salem shook his head, rejecting the lecture. "We are here for your brother. He needs our help. Now will you please stop being so destracted and-"

"Do you want me to tell you about my brother!?" Salem exclaimed letting go of the hoze and talking a step tward Shelke. "He left me! He left my mother! FOR THE TURKS!" Salem took a moment to calm himself. "He left for the Turks... I was left alone... I had no other friends besides him and he left... Then... He was put into a project... And suceeded... Because something inside him made it work... So they came for me..." Salem could feel the anger rising in his body bit held it back as much as possible. "And if it wasn't for him..." Salem said gritting his teeth. "Niether of us would have went through was we did." Shelke stood silent, lowering her eyes to the sand before turning and walking away.

"He'd be doing the same thing for you..." She finished before walking into the ship.

Salem lowered his head, anger now turning into guilt.

"What was that all about?" Stella said standing againt the ship.

Salem turned back to her. "Nothing... I just..." Salem shook his head before lifting a smile to her. "Nothing."

Stella stood there with a smile. "Then come here, Cowboy. Where were we?"

Salem smiled and stepped over the hoze grabbing her again, lifting her up for her legs to wrap around his waist. 


	17. Who's The Hero?

Chapter XVII: Who's The Hero?

"Lets play Hero and Fiend now!" A child cried out in exaustion from playing the game before.

"Okay!" An older child shouted. "I'm the hero!"

"No, Vincent! Your always the hero! I never get to be the hero!" The smallest shouted out in defiance.

"Sorry, Salem. I'm the oldest." The young Vincent declaired. "I get to choose who I want to be. And I want to be the hero."

"Please, Vincent!" The young boy said kneeling. "Just this once! I really want to be a hero... You don't even have to be a fiend. You can be the person I save! Just this once, please."

The older boy thought for a moment and answered. "Alright. But just this once."

"Thanks Vincent!" The boy shouted giving his older brother a hug.

"Your welcome, Salem."

Vincent took another blow to the face with the iron club. Blood poured from his mouth. His eyes swollen shut and back aching from the whipping he had taken only an hour before. The phantom stood infront of him, the metal weapon swinging back and forth. The light beamed down onto him, burning his upper back, the back of his neck and making it impossible for him to see past the phantom.

"You know..." The voice from the entercom echoed. "When she braught you in... I thought you'd give in easily... Your one persistant son of a bitch."

"I could say the same thing for you..." Vincent barely mannaged to get out due to exaustion.

"Humph. Well, because these methods are not working... I am sending in someone knew."

A loud buzz was heard and the iron doors unlocked. Foot steps were heard but Vincent was to beat up to lift his head. They were long, casual strides. Once after another they grew closer unti finaly his shoes were in sight and came to a slow stop.

"Hello, Vincent." said the voice looking down at him. "Do you know who I am?" Vincent stayed silent as the man continued. "I am the man who will be killing you... And your friends... And your brother..." The boots began to pase before Vincent caught a something out of the corner of his eye. A black feather falling to the floor. "Unless..." The voice continued. "You tell us where he is... Ha... Sounds silly that I might kill him when we need him..." The pasing stopped and slowly his came to a kneel. "But you might be able to save him if you tell us now, while we have a use for him."

"Who are you..." Vincent asked without any major movment.

"Oh don't you know?" The voice asked in a strange fashion. "I did the reports on Omega... You studied them... Thats hows you and your friends stopped it..." The man lifted his hand to Vincents chin, lifting it to face him. "I am G... " The man dropped his hold letting Vincents head bob. "Now... You ARE going to tell us where your brother is... Cause if you do not..." The mans voice deepend ina evil manner. "The next time you see him... Prepare to vomit at the sight." The man walked away back to the Iron door. "I give you a days time... Noon tomorrow." With that the iron doors where opened and G left.

Soon he was un chained from the floor and taken back to his cell where he laid in thought. It made no sence. Why would they need him if they were planning on killing him. The fact of the matter was, he couldn't tell them... But if he did, Salem had a better chance of living.

"Mr. Valentine!" The Shaman said ina cheerful voice through the small hole in the wall. "How was your day?"

Vincent shook his head. "You are too happy for your own good."

"Sorry... What is wrong my friend... I sence troubled thoughts."

Vincent shook his head. "Nothing..." Vincent sat up from laying down and made his way over to the hole. "Can You tell me where Salem is at?"

"Well let me see my friend." the man moved away from the hole and said a few strange prayers that Vincent didn't even try to understand. Minutes passed and The Shaman came back. "The desert, bonding with the Violet haired woman."

Vincent nodded to himself with a feeling of guilt coming over him. "Thank you..."

"Your very welcome." The Shaman replied. "Are you sure your okay?"

"I am alright... Just thinking..."


	18. Desert Nights

Chapter XVIII: Desert Nights

The desert had gone from hot to freezing over the hours as the ship sat nestled in the sand. All was quiet on the Arrow accept the laughter coming from the captains cabin. Salem and Stella had been talking for hours about funny storys, places they've been, Places they wanted to go, only then to return back to funny storys.

"That is so funny!" Stella said barely able to catch her breath.

"I know..." Salem said shaking his head as he grinned. "I told the guy not to... But... He jumped and racked himself... You should have seen his Chocobos' face."

Stella finaly caught her breath. "So what was all that about earlier today?"

Salem shook his head. "Nothing... Just got mad thats all."

Stella gave a saddend nod in return. "You really loved him didn't you, Cowboy?"

Salem smiled thinking back to memorys he cherrished even more than his life. "Yeah... We used to live with my mom mostly. My dad was always gone or busy. He was a good man... But to me... My brother was my hero... I looked up to him more than anyone I have ever met. He was my one and only friend. To me... He was perfect in everything he did. I wanted to be just like him... We played and joked around even in my teens... Until... He left for the Turks... Why, I have the slightest clue... But I know I was left alone..." Salem paused for a moment trying to hold back tha anger that was brought apon by the thought. "I was fourteen when he left. A year later I was taken away from my home and used in experaments mimicing Dr. Hojo's on Vincent... I finaly escaped at the age of nineteen after the experaments suceeded. I never saw my mother again... And couldn't find Vincent... Then I found him a few years after Meteorite, only to argue and fight... Since then I've only talked to him a few times... We always end up fighting..."

"Oh..." Stella nodded again. "Why are you looking for him then?"

"He's the only family I have left... If he dies... I die..." Salem returned.

"What?"

"It was a pact we had made right before he left. He said, 'If you die... I die...' I said the same and we made a pact. I can't live thinking my only family is dead... And I'm the only one left..." Salem paused for a moment thinking before turning to her. "So what about you? I havn't heard about your past yet."

"Well... My life is basicly the same as it was back then. The whole 'living on the edge' thing." Stella laughed a bit a continued. "Well my mother died when I was very young so I grew up a daddy's girl. He was the best gun runner that ever lived and this was the ship that did it all. We traveled **all **the time so basicly I know every nook and cranny this planet has to offer. When I was seven, my dad started teaching me how to use weapons, knives and gun perferably. When I was ten my uncle and his crew joined my father and me on runs so I was considered 'one of the guys' most of the time. At the age of Seventeen, my father was shipping biological weaponry to a few class A SOLDIERS without asking why as it is suposed to go... And he was killed." Stella took a sigh. "They thought he was shitting them out of guns so they killed him... The whole crew... Even tried to blow up the ship if it wasn't for me jetting out of there fast."

"Wow... I'm sorry..."

"Oh don't be... If I've learned anything... It's to forget what brings you down... Otherwise you'd crash and burn." Stella said letting a smile creep across her face.

Salem gave a soft smile in return. "Your amazing..." Salem let out, his words out of his control, though, he didn't mind what he didn't mean to say aloud.

"Thanks." Stella returned laughing. "Your not so bad yourself."

"I mean it..." Salem returned. "Your not like anyone else. I can trust you..."

Stella's smile was strange to the man. A mixture of happyness and sorrow. "I'm glad to hear that..." She returned. A pause filled the air until broken by the woman. "Well I better get some rest." She said standing to her feet.

"Yeah, I guess I'll lay down too." Salem said laying himself from the wall down on the bunk.

Stella stood paused for a moment looking down at him with a awkward expression. "I think it's best if I sleep alone tonight..."

Salem sat up and nodded while in his mind he tried to figure out what he had done to upset her. "Okay... I'll see you in the morning."

"Mhmm." She returned smiling.

Salem made for the door turning around before walking out. "Good night..."

"Good night, Cowboy." Stella returned laying down.

Salem turned off the light and shut the door behind him. At this point he felt stupid and relieved at the same time. He had gotten some of what he wanted to say to her out of his system but felt stupid in doing so. Salem pased to his cabin passing Yuffie and Shelke's. The door sat open and against the wall as the two women slept soundly. Salem's eyes fell on them but his thoughts on other things. He pulled his cell from his pocket before taking off his jacket and making his way to the ships controls. He laid his jacket onto the co-captains chair and plopped himself onto the other. He flipped his phone open to find four unplayed messages. Pressing a few buttons the messages began to play.

"_**Message one. **__Salem,_" a woman spoke . "It's _Tifa... You havn't called to let us know how things are going so I figured I would call and ask... Try and call us back_..."

Salem quickly hit the delete button.

"_**Message two. **__Hey... It's me again. You still havn't called. Some one stopped by for you today. A very strange guy... I can't remember his name though...I guess I'll try Yuffie's phone..._"

Salem pressed the delete botton again.

"_**Message three. **__Hey! Salem! This is Cloud! Answer your damn phone!"_

Salem pressed the delelte button repeatedly.

"_**Final message. **__Hey Salem, It's Tifa again. We found Yuffie's phone... She left it over by the whisky bottle. I told Cloud not to call you but he did anyway. God knows how much you hate each other._" Salem nodded. "_Something happend today... Something strange. Cloud and Barret said they saw a giant. He had wings. They said they saw that guy again. He explained everything to them. He said he was part of the 'Five Angels of End' or something like that? Anyway Cid and I are coming to help look for you. Just call us and let us know where you are, please. I'll talk to you later. Bye. __**End of messages.**_"

Salem dialed the call back number and hit send before setting it against his ear listening to the ring. It rang once and was picked up. "_Hello_?" Tifa said from the other line.

"It's me... Salem..."

"_Oh hey! I was just dialing your number_." Tifa said sounding surprised.

"Oh... Cool. Anyway, we're in a... desert."

"_A desert_?" Tifa asked making sure she had heard right.

"Yeah... I dunno what its called..." Salem returned.

"_Don't worry. Cid knows where everywhere is_." Tifa gave a laugh and continued. "So how have you been? How is Yuffie and Shelke?"

"They're... Good." Salem said guessing. "Not much with me... I uh..."

"_**Uh **__what_?" Tifa asked mockingly.

"How would you like to hear someone say they loved you?" Salem asked trying to be as 'lay low' with the subject as possible.

"_Well... I... I don't know... I never have really thought about it... I guess just come out with it_..."

"Oh... Well, thanks Tifa..."

"_Anytime. Why do you ask_-."

"Shhh..." Salem hushed, braking her off. "I heard something."

"_What is it_?" Tifa asked.

"I dunno..." Salem stood to his feet. "Hold on."

"_Okay_..."

Salem began to walk to the ramp before opening it, and stepping out into the cold desert air. His eyes studied the moon lit sand but nothing was seen.

"_What is it_?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing... Guess I just heard the wind..." Salem returned, skanning his surroundings one last time before pressing a button for the ramp to return. "Well, its getting late and I'm going to bed."

"_Alright... We should be there tomorrow morning_."

"What? It's taken us five days to get here." Salem said in disbelief

"_We're talking about the Shira here... Fastest airship there is_." Tifa returned.

"Oh... Okay. See you then..."

"_Okay_..." A silence filled the lines before she spoke again. "_Good night, Salem Valentine_..."

"Night, Tifa..."

The two hung up and Salem stood to his feet, looking out the windshield of the ship one last time. Nothing was seen, but he didn't feel like he was the only one awake.


	19. Confessions

Chapter XIX: Confessions

Salem laid awake all night thinking about what he had done wrong to the beautiful woman across the hall. He had so much more to say but so little courage to do so. He could kill a the most fiercest of creatures, take on four men on top of a air ship a thousand feet in the air, even send the dead where they belong, but couldn't say three simple words. It was clear: He wasn't as fearless as he thought, that something so simple could be so hard.

Salem stood to his feet and scratched his head a few times before gazing out his window. The sun began to rise, something he hadn't come to watch in many years. First a small array of light shown and after a few moments half of the large orange orb began to warm up the morning air. The pale man was pale for a reason, he didn't like the sun. He only traveled in the day if he absolutly had to, but today, seeing the sun rise for the first time in nearly a decade, he felt himself warm up. His cold hands felt as if a small fire was set under his palms then spred up his arms and then his whole body. And in this isntant, he felt like everyone else... Normal.

"Good morning, Cowboy." Stella said slowly opening the door behind Salem. Her eyes were red outside the violet irises and a hint of purple sags hinder his bottom eye lashes. She had been crying, all night from the looks of it. She tried her hardest to give a smile through her saddened expression, but it only lasted for a moment before she nearly fell into tears once more.

"Whats wrong?" Salem said in the softest voice he could mannage, which wasn't very soft at all. Salem made his way over, taking her into his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Salem nearly fell to his knee's hearing her begin to cry. It was the first time he had heard it and hated it. He wanted to fix it, what ever it was he wanted to fix it.

"I think..." She said before catching her breath between sobs. "I'm falling in love with you."

Salem gave a comforting laugh. "Isn't that suposed to be a good thing?"

"This wasn't suposed to happen... It wasn't suposed to go this way." Stella let out, Salem trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Well, these things sometimes happen... They're unexpected-"

"I have something to tell you..." Stella said breaking away from him. Cids ship began to be heard getting closer and closer but the look in Stella's eyes made him worry. Something was wrong. "I..." She said before tearing up again. "I am the one who kidnapped Vincent!" She finaly admitted, tears now streamin down her face to her chin. Salem stood shocked by what he had heard. His red eyes glancing to each one of hers, trying to find some hint of a disterbing joke. "And I was suposed to take you too! I figured I could get my hands on your guns... And extra money they would pay me." Stella continued. "Find him and bring him to us..." She said quoting someone. "But you and those other two ran into me... I figured it would just be alot less stressing just to get close to you... Gain your trust..." Stella paused for a moment and threw her back against the wall. "But it backfired..." For a few moments all that was heared was the thumping of the blades of Cid's ship landing somewhere close and Yuffie running down the hall letting the two know whom was outside. Stella tried whiping her eyes. "The truth is... I love you, Salem Valentine." The words, even through her aching heart, seemed fake to him. "Please... Can we forget this? We can run away. As far as this damned ship can take us. Please... Forgive me."

Ice was now running through his veins. She had lied to him, turned him against his friends, and still wanted him to forgive her. Through the pain his heart was feeling, Salem chuckled. "I... **Hate** you..." Stella knew she deserved it and said nothing else as Salem made his way slowly to the door, grabbing Cerberus, before stopping in the door way, looking over his shoulder. "You can keep my gun... And if anyway possible... I hope **it** backfires on you." With that Salem exited the room meeting Shelke's eyes who had been listening and knew to get all of her things. "Lets go." his cold voice echoed through the halls. Shelke followed him out onto the ramp and onto the sand. The Shira laid nestled in the sand about a hundered yards away, though to Salem it felt more like a life time. Through his anger he could feel tears trying to reach the surface of his eyes, though he gave no sign of crying. Cid, Tifa, Yuffie and, Cloud, whom stood a good distance behind the others, at the ramp of the Shira.

"Woah!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Whats wrong with you?!"

Salem continued walking without a word, turning his head at the ground. Everyone parted giving Salem a path up the ramp except Cloud. Salem stopped infront of the blonde haired man who had no intention in moving. Salem gave a growl before quickly slamming Cloud against the wall by his throat. Salem's eyes began to change, fading from red and white to a dark crimson and gray, his left hand on Cerberus's trigger. "Your getting on my last nerve, Strife." Salem said coldly, lifting him off of his feet but keeping him firm against the wall. Cloud struggled but nothing could stop the angered man at this point.

"He can't breathe, Salem!" Tifa screamed. "Let him go!"

Salem turned his gaze to the dark haired woman and back to Cloud before letting him fall to the floor. Cloud gasped for air as Salem walked away without another word. He could hear his heart beat harder and harder, he wouldn't be surprised if Shadow took over right then. He could have cared less. At that moment, he wanted everyone to die, he hated every person that lived, once lived, and will live. Salem gripped the gun tighter and tighter as he began to go through the massive ship looking for any cabin so he could contimplate on killing himself for being so weak or not. Then something caught his eye out a window. Stellas ship lifting into the air and taking off quickly. Salem cursed under his breath. How could have he been so careless? Love was weakness. How could he have forgotten that? Salem felt himself retaining his anger and then, sadness had replaced it. A tear filled up his right eye and then his left. He couldn't soak them back in, no matter how hard he tried and finally, he reached a bathroom and fell to his knee's and hands, making his brothers gun slide across the floor. He quickly kicked the door shut and held himself there, looking down at the tiles on the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to silence the scream that wanted so much to escape and did, only to bring anger back.

Tifa stood at the door, listening to the commotion on the otherside, her heart sad from his anger. Salem was clearly breaking as much as he possibly could. Tifa listened for a moment more before turning and heading to the controls of the ship, letting Cid know they were ready to leave. Salem finaly ran out of things to break and sat down on the toilet seat clutching his chest. His eyes were as shot open with madness. For that moment, he had went insane. All he could think about was her. The joke they told, the memories, her kiss, they way her silk hair felt against his chest. It was all a lie... Salem went unemotional, as if everything went away... There was nothing left. He had lost his heart as that ship took off and to him, it was better off lost.


	20. Strength is a Virtue

Chapter XX: Strength is a Virtue

To Vincents suprise, his dayly routine started a little later than usual. They gave him his breakfast, that was now on a decent plate, and looked as if it was made in a kitchen of a little higher quality. After breakfast he was allowed to sit in his cell, given a checkers board to pass the time, but he paid no mind. His thoughts remained on what his brother was doing at that very moment. He could only hope he was okay. Then lunch came and he was given another plate of food, just as nice as the breakfast he had only hours ago.

"Pisssst." The Shaman said getting Vincents attention. "Do I smell food?"

"Yes... I don't feel very hungry... You may have it if you like." Vincent replied setting the glass plate next to the hole from the man to grab.

"Oh thank you, Sir." He said grabbing a chicken leg. "Wow! How did you-?"

"Good behavior..." Vincent lied cooly. He knew why he was being treated this way.

"Ah... I guess I should do the same then..." The Shaman laughed.

Vincent gave a fake smile as he turned himself against the wall. "So... Where is Salem now?"

"I shall see, my friend!" The Shaman returned and began to consentrate, speaking in the same tongue he had the day before. After a few moments he returned. "In a room, by himself. He seems angered, very angered. He holds and three barreled gun in his hands... He's..." The Shaman said nothing more. "I lost my sight."

"Thank you..." Vincent returned plainly.

"Your very welcome..." The Shaman returned. "You been acting very strange lately." The man said carrying on. "Like there is something that you need to do... But your very cautious about doing it." Vincent lowered his head afraid that the Shaman had caught on to him. "You must remember to stay strong. Do you trust he is coming for you?"

"Yes..."

"Than do what you must to keep the fight going until then. You are the Chaos, Vincent Valentine. Brother of Shadow. Strength runs through both of your veins. G has given you a choice... Can you be so sure he can end your brothers life?"

"How did you-"

"They couldn't get it out of me... So they asked you to do it for them..." The Shaman returned.

A silence filled the room before being broken by the keys to the cell door were unlocked. Vincent gave a look down at the hole as he stood for the phantoms to tie his hands. He could only feel guilt. He didn't know what to do at that point. G seemed sure that he could easily end a life. After all, he was part of the UNDERGROUND opperation; ruthes men and women who devoted themselves to destruction and violence. If G was a renegade, that ment he was the worst of all of them.

The black bag was put over his head once again. "_**Move**_..." One of the phantoms ordered giving Vincent a starting nudge. Vincent began to walk slowly only thinking about what the Shaman had said. They led him a him around corners and other rooms until finaly he was back in the room only a day before. He was forced onto his knees before the black bag was snatched away for Vincent to find G standing infront of him.

"It's noon... Now what will it be?" The man said with a strange smile.

Vincent thought for a moment. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted was his brother and friends safey. But he didn't know if he could trust a man whom had killed so many without any remorse.

"Time's running out, Vincent." G said knocking him from his thoughts. "I need an answer now..."

A pause filled the room before Vincents crimson eyes met G's. "No..." Vincent said plainly.

"What?" G asked making sure he had heard right.

"I will not tell you..." Vincent replied.

"Do you care for your friends or family at all?" G asked astonished at Vincents defiance.

"Yes..." Vincent returned. "So much that I would die for not complying with your request."

A only silence was heard for a brief moment. Vincent felt relief, but he knew it would come with a price. G grabbed for a four barreled sawwed off shot gun that hung over his shoulder and began to load it with shotgun shells. "Well you are strong, Valentine..." G said with a laugh that Vincent knew wasn't friendly. G cocked the gun and pointed it directly at the pale man, the end of the barrels nearly touching his forhead. Vincent just gave a plain glare, as if waiting for it, but not fearing it at all. G relized this and lifted the gun away. "Very strong... I supose there is no reason to kill you... Yet." G turned and began to walk off. "Begin..." The phantoms began to pour water on the man before sticking the electric rod to his skin. Vincent screamed in agony. "You should have thought about yourself..." G said before walking out of the room.


	21. Peddle Faster!

Chapter XXI: Peddle Faster!

Haunting screams echoed as Shadow looked out into the fast plains of the dead. They cried out for help, thier spirits rioting tward him. "**Follow me!**" He roared, begining to lead them to their final resting place.

"**Not so fast, De Morte.**" a voice boomed from behind the barrier of the Life Stream . The long green strands parted giving Havok a path. "**They're mine...**"

Shadow was stiff with fear, his eyes trying to close themselves from his sight, but unable.

"**Haha!**" Havok laughed. "**Coward... They call you 'Death', but you can't even do your job. You are no use to the planet. You might as well die yourself and become nothing like the rest of these pathetic souls.**"

Shadows fear was quickly replaced with anger. "**You can't have them, Havok! They are to become one with the planet and you cannot stop me!**" Within moments the black winged Shadow felt Havoks presence behind him, before being thrown into the pit of helpless souls. With each of their touch, their pain shot through Shadow's body.

"**Are you sure you want them, De Morte?!**" Havok screamed. "**I feed from their pain and suffering! And after I am done with them, I erase them completely! I need them more than this pathetic planet!**" Salem struggled to get free of the spirits holds but it was no use. "**Your mother was my favorite!**" Havok laughed, making Shadow still in horror. "**The loss of her sons was unbarrable for her! Her pain was endless! I fed from her everyday until she was nothing but a shell! And after that, I set her to flame!**"

Shadow's whole being filled with anger and instantly he broke free and flew at the massive being, Havok. But it was no use. Havok brushed him off like a bothersome fly. "**You are wrong, De Morte! You can not stop me!**"

Salem awoke with an angry scream before slamming his fist into the wall and begining the destruction of the restroom all over again. Hatred had now taken him over completely. He was on the fence of good and evil and was unaware what side he was leaning to. He threw himself into the wall and then put his fist through it. He paused for a moment before looking for his brothers gun. He couldn't take it anylonger...

Yuffie and Shelke listened to the comotion taking place down the hall.

"He's at it again!" Yuffie declared.

"Indeed... He is in terrible pain at this moment... I wish I could help him." Shelke returned.

"No one can help that maniac... He's completely demented... What made him freak out like that yesterday anyway, Shelke?"

"I am not in the possition to tell you Salems business, Yuffie. I apologize."

"Ah its ok Shelke... You can tell me later..."

Shelke rolled her eyes. **Bang!** A gun shot was heared from the bathroom that Salem had now stopped destroying. Shelke and Yuffie looked at one another, not hearing anything else from the room. Both of them paused for a moment before begining to run to the bathroom.

"What has that idiot done now!?" Yuffie exclaimed fearing the worst. After reaching the door, they listened for a moment. Not a sound was heard.

"Open it, Shelke."

"I would rather not, Yuffie."

"Do it, please. I couldn't bare to look at it-"

"Will you shut the hell up, Yuffie..." Salem said opening the door and making his way down the hall. Shelke gave a look inside to find blood splattered on the wall and quickly gave the door a slam and caught up with the others.

"Whats wrong with you!?" Yuffie demanded.

Salem said nothing in return.

"I suggest leaving Salem alone, Yuffie." Shelke said cautioning her friend.

"No! I want to know what has made him this way-"

"Yuffie! If you do not shut up! I'm going to kill you, drain you of your blood, cut you up in many many small pieces and mail you to Red where he will love to have Kisaragi cibble!"

Yuffie gave a look of suprise thinking that he may have been planning to do that for quite sometime now.

"_Salem! To the deck now! We 'ave company!" _Cid said over the entercom.

Salem, Yuffie, and Shelke rushed to the deck to join the others. "Whats going on?" Salem asked coldly.

"We've spotted a large winged... Thing on raidar and its comin' in fast." Cid answered.

"How far?"

"Coming up on one mile now." A crew man answered.

"Then drop me off, I'll deal with it..."

"No, Salem. We are as much in this as you. We work together." Tifa added.

"I work alone." Salem shot back.

"Here's the plan." Cloud began to explain. "They are going to lower the ship a good distance from the ground. You and me are going to ride off of the ship giving the thing a distraction, while Cid attacks from behind."

Salem chuckled. "You think you guys have everything figured out. Now what happens when it goes for the ship anyway?"

"Thats the thing!" Cid yelled. "It wants you!"

"Why?!"

"Somethin' bout five angels and the end of the world." Cid said trailing off. "Ask Cloud, he can explain it."

"I'll tell you later..." Cloud said. "Right now we have to get going."

"He's at half a mile." The crewman added.

"Then lets get going..."

The two rivals grabbed two walk-coms and made their way to the Loading Bay reaching Clouds strange bike. "We're in the Loading Bay! Now opening Bay hatch!" Salem slammed his fist into the red button letting the hatch open downward. Wind shot through the Bay as Salem watched the ground zoom by as he lifted his leg over the bike and sat down. "This is why I walk!"

"Hold on!" Cloud ordered as he put his goggles on before speeding off into the sand giving the bike a jump.

Salem's crimson eyes searched the skies for the figure on the raidar but saw something way more overwhelming. Thousands of Phantoms followed the massive winged creature and grew closer and closer by the second. Salem turned his head slightly for Cloud to hear him. "Strife!"

"What?!"

"Peddle FASTER!"


	22. The Fall of The Shira

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to post another chapter. I've been sick for the last week and have been in the hospital. Well since I am making an A/N I should atleast tell you what musical insperation is behind this one, like all my chapters. This chapter really doesn't go with the song I was listening to while I wrote it but it sounded like a song that would be played if it was a video clip. the song is called 'New Noise' by Refused. Very good song and I recommend it for punkers out there. This chapter is a little longer than what I usualy write, I know. But come on! Reading is good for a growing mind. Haha! Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter XXII: The Fall of the Shira

Cloud and Salem reached earth shaking speeds as they tried to stear the massive forces away from the Shira. The desert winds crashed against his face giving him stings with every grain of sand that came into contact. Salems red eyes watched as the Phantoms followed him and Cloud, but the massive winged man continued for the Shira. "Shit..." He said to himself, quickly pondering for any ounce of an idea to take care of the two. There was only one way. "Stop!" Salem screamed at Cloud.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Cloud returned and continued gaining speed.

"I know what I'm doing! Now stop!"

Cloud came to a quick hault, slidding across the sands until Salem was hurrying off of the bike. Salem stood looking out at the massive army of dead growing closer before looking toward Cloud who looked like he had just seen his whole life flash before him. "Well whats the damn plan!?" Cloud demanded.

"Hit me..." Salem answered plainly.

"There is no time for nonsence, Salem." Cloud returned starting the bike up once again.

"I'm serious, Strife. Knock me out and then try to help the Shira. I'll be there shortly."

"Fine. But if you die it isn't my fault." Cloud threw his leg away from the bike and quickly grabbed Salems collar and threw his fist into his face. Salem fell to the sand. He was completely unconscious. Cloud hurried and got back onto his bike a sped off to find the ship behind the deserts mountains.

A few moments passed and Salem began to move his hand and then his arm. His eyes shot open to reveal his bright silver iris's surounded by black sclera's. His skin began to change into a ashed white as he stood to his feet caughing up blood and spitting it to ground for the sand to soak up. His hair began to grow an oozy texture and after a moment, it was swaying perfectly with the wind, as if every strand were a spiderweb. His left arm began to form spiked arm plate from his wrist to his shoulder. The strange cracks widened the corners of his mouth and trailed down his cheeks from his eyes and scar. The leather jacket had now grown in length, almost reaching his ankles and a hood formed behind his neck. Finally, his night black wings shot from his back before he gave a twisted smile and threw the hood over his head, leaving the shadow to cover his face. A beam of silvery light began to grow in his right hand before his gun appeared in his hands, Hell Raiser. The shaft of the barrels were shaped as a Consecration Cross with a barrel on each paw and one in the center of the four which lead to the revolving chambers that shared the same shape. With a simple jerk of the gun, the chamber popped open from the side and Shadow slowly loaded the five chambers. After finishing the task, he lowered his head and chuckled evily behind the darkness of his hood, his eyes glowing through the shadow. He couldn't control it outside of his dreams, but at the moment, it felt good to be bad.

The Phantoms grew closer and closer until Shadow was finally able to pull his gun to aim at one of hundreds. He pulled the trigger making the surounding souls including the one being targeted, burst into Life Force that floated with the wind and vanished after a few moments. Another shot was taken following another and again, another. Shadow lifted himself in the air getting ready for the wall of spirits to overwhelm him, smiling at the thought.

* * *

"It's getting closer!" Yuffie yelled looking out from the back hatch of the Shira. "But the other things arn't in sight, still."

"Well if worse comes to worse, we'll fight." Tifa said confidently. "Until then we'll just have to out run it."

"Tifa!" Shelke spoke as loud as she could manage. "Cloud is coming!"

"Then where's Salem!?" Yuffie exclaimed. "That bastard better not have gotten himself killed!"

"He's fine I'm sure." Tifa said calmly, reaching for her com. "Cid! Lower the ship for Cloud!"

"_Gotcha!_" Cid returned and began to lower the ship. The winged creature continued to draw nearer and the four could only wish for a good outcome of what was about to take place. The ramp began to skim the sand letting Cloud roar his bike into the hanger. Decimus's laugh boomed through the skys as he reached one hundred yards from the looks of Cloud.

"Everyone get ready!" He ordered pulling four of his swords from the bike and placing them in the sheaths on his back then taking two in his each hand.

"He's massive!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"We have no other choice!" Tifa exclaimed sliding her gloves onto her hands. "We've destroyed bigger..."

* * *

Shot after shot they faded. Shadow shot through the skys picking them off few at a time, but they continued their invasion. He could barely see the ship or Decimus due to the distance away. He slammed his fists into the deformed souls that reached for him, scratching and biting. Their green glowing shapes shown on the sands below. The monster smiled at the thought of the challange, but The Shadow loved coming close to death and Salem himself didn't know why. With a final attempt to rid of them, Shadow sped through them passing them by hundreds of yards and landing on the dunes. Shadow took a moment to take a breath and loaded Hell Raiser. After finishing the task his bright silver eyes looked back to the sky where the swarm of Phantoms plunged at him. Shadow gave a evil chuckle. "**Lets kill something...**" The black winged beast shot into the air leaving a craitor in the sand a long, red stream of raw energy following behind. With and evil grin that was shown by the glow of the Phantoms that grew near, he pulled the hammer back on his gun.

* * *

"Shit!" Yuffie screamed as the ship was hit once again by the monster, making the Shira shake violantly. "I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Now is not the moment for that, Yuffie!" Shelke yelled lifting herself from the floor.

Tifa stood at the edge of the hanger pondering on how she would manage to get onto the top of the ship. Her eyes shifted from one side to another before a massive green light lit up the night sky from a distance, over powering the full moon. "What the-?" Cloud made his way over before stabing one of his many swords into the side of the Shira and began to climb onto it holding his hand out to Tifa to grasp. Tifa climbed and took in a piggy back fashion on his back. Cloud then slammed the sword in the opposing hand into the ship and continued until they had reached the top of the ship. The massive war scared Decimus stood before them with a smirk through his helm.

"**Where is The Shadow?**"his voice boomed over the whistling wind in their ears. The two said nothing in return, their minds on battle. "**I will get an answer before you die!**" The giant angelic figure pulled his sword that clearly out measured Clouds and threw up his giant shield. He tucked his wings tightly behind him and readied his battle stance as Cloud and Tifa did the same. Within moments Cloud had attacked only to be blocked by the massive shield held on the giants left arm who quickly threw a slash at Cloud before Tifa stopped it by throwing her heel into the side of the sword. The two made space between them and Decimus, readying for the next strike. Decimus ran swinging his weapon rappidly but in a trained fashion. Cloud blocked the blow making him slide down the ship a few yards. Tifa spotted an opening for attack and ran before jumping into the air and slamming her fist into the neck of the giant. He quickly slammed his sword into the ship and grabbed the her and lifted her easily. "**It will only take one to tell me where he is.**" Decimus laughed evily before tossing her over off the ship.

Tifa's scream filled the air of the desert. Her life flashed before her as the sand below grew closer and closer. Tears filled her eyes and ran to her ear as she closed her eyes waiting for the end until the suprise of someone elses freezing touch made her scream, afraid she had hit the sand and didn't die. She opened her eyes to find Shadow staring ahead at the fight that was taking place atop of the Shira. Her eyes searched for a moment before his eyes fell on her. "Salem?" He turned his gaze ahead and flapped his wings faster to catch up with the ship. They reached the hanger and he lowered her to the floor. Yuffie and Shelke turned to the being who stood with a serious frown.

"Is that?!" Yuffie screamed backing away, feeling a shiver run up her spine. "My, God!" In a instant he was gone, flying into the air and out of sight. Cloud struggled to keep his sword up along with himself. Anger coursed through his veins at the though of Tifa's death. Building up what streangth he had left, he sprinted towards the angel with a battle cry before being cut off by Shadow who landed hard onto the ship making it shake a bit. Cloud stumbled backward and fell at the sight of what looked like a new enemy. Shadow glared at Decimus with angry eyes before turning around to Cloud studying him for a moment and turned back to Decimus.

"**There you are Shadow!**" Decimus boomed. "**You must come with me! Come and join the brothers. We must release **_**him.**_"

Shadow smiled evily before the bright light shown from his right hand and Hell Raiser appeared.

"**Your foolishness has cost you your life, Shadow!**" The massive being lunged forward in attack. Salem simply lifted himself into the air, shooting down at the enemy who quickly followed. He swung his sword, clashing with Shadows arm guard that quickly retracted on contact. Shadow shot three more rounds into the chestplate of Decimus, making it dent with each shot. Decimus screamed with anger and slammed his shield into Shadows face before he shot off two more rounds, knocking off Decimus's helm.

"**You should know not to underestimate me, Decimus.**" Shadow said smiling evily. "**Give up now before you and the planet become best friends...**"

Decimus huffed angrily and shot off after the ship. Shadow quickly followed behind but couldn't catch up to him. After a moment two explosions came from the top of the ship. The propellers on the left and right had been smashed by The Angel of War Craft. Shadow stopped to look at the inferno as the center propeller began to fail. Then something caught the corner of his eye. "**Expect us to meet again, Shadow!**" With lightning speed, he vanished into the sky. Shadow turned back to the ship that began to plummet to the ground and shot through the sky, finally landing on the top of the ship where the propellers had given out. He over looked the flaming engines and looked over the ship. They were falling fast now. Shadow leaped over the ship free falling a moment until getting under the ship and caught himself with his wings, instantly slamming against the bottom of the Shira. He flapped his wings hard, trying to fight the weight of the ship but nothing was coming from it.

* * *

"Alright everybody!" Cid screamed at the control panel personel. " You got another two minutes to get that center engine workin' or it's your ass! I swear I'll be the first to push you intuh hell!" The men and women switched switches and pressed buttons in hopes to get the propeller working. Some screamed and some kept their calm but all worked franticlly trying to save their own lives along with the others on the ship. Cloud and the others rushed to the front of the ship to see the ship quickly falling into the dunes below.

Shadow pushed his wings as hard as he could but the ship didn't seem to slow and for a moment, Salem came to surface. He saw what was happening and instantly over powered the beast. He threw his wings forward and pushed his back against the bottom of the ship. Every muscle in his body tencing. His the flaps of his wings grew faster and faster as the thought of him taking his friends to the Life Stream ran through his head over and over again. Slowly the ship began to ease its fall but the speed was still fast. Salem sped towards the front of the ship pressing his back against the glass making it crack as he again flapped his wings harder than before making the ship slow more and more. The sand grew closer as he continued.

"My God..." Cid muttered under his breath as he felt himself being pushed forward from the slowing of the ship. The crewmen watched as the glass began to crack under their feet and quickly stepped onto the iron floor. They watched in awe as the man strained himself to save them, hearing his screams of struggle from outside. They grew closer and closer to the sand and Cid grabbed the ships entercom mic and began to make an order. "_All personel, brace for impact!_" Cid let down the mic and ran down the stairs of the controls. "Everyone out! That glass isn't goin' to hold when we hit!" The team and the crew members ran to the iron door that lead into a blast door walkway. Tifa watched Salem. He wasn't what she had expected. After the events of that night, she could only think there was something more to him. "Come on, Tifa!" Cid yelled pulling her through the second blast door and into the main hallway. "Everyone hold on!"

* * *

Salem strained to slow the ship a bit more, the thought of his friends death still running through his head. He flapped his wings harder slowling the ship down more, but he knew there would still be force on the crash, it was inevitable. Salem gave one last scream of struggle before the ship landed hard into the dunes. The glass shattered behind him and sand pushed him into the ships controls. The ship slid on the sand for was seemed like minutes before stopping. Fires had started along the sides of the Shira some of the ironplating had been stripped but it remained to stay in one piece. The crash wasn't as destructive as it could have been, but what lives could it have taken? 


	23. Keel Yo Ass

Chapter XXIII: Keel-Yo-Ass

Sparks flew from a few wires that had taken a few beatings. Yuffie stood to her feet quickly making sure she had everything where it need be, counting her fingers, looking for cuts and stabs, and feeling her toes in her shoes. A crew member moaned and groaned, trying to speak but was unable. Blood trickled down his head and to his chin. From the looks, the impact made him give his head a good slam against the blast door. Cid stood to his feet and began to help the ships personel to their feet. "I want everyone who is in good condition to go search the ship. You two!" He said pointing at two men. "Follow Shelke. Shelke, check every cabin and bathroom there is. Cloud, check the main hanger and the second level. Tifa and Yuffie, help me open this damn door." Cid pressed a few buttons but nothing happend. "Figures... Looks like we're going to have to use force." Cid pulled a crowbar from his tool belt and wedged it between the door and the frame and began to pry it open. After a few moments, sand began to escape through the one inch crack he had managed to make and finally, the door sprung open and sand poured into the blast hall. Yuffie looked in horror.

"Salem's in there!" She said climbing up the mound of sand that nearly reached the ceiling, Tifa and Cid following behind. Yuffie fell to her knee's and quickly began to dig. "Help me!" Tifa began to help but Cid stood with a grim expression. "Help Cid!" Yuffie commanded, tears rushing to her eyes.

"Yuffie... I don't thin-"

"Don't you say that! Don't you dare!" Yuffie screamed at Cid's doubt, though, feeling doubt herself. "He saved your life! The least you can do is dig, Cid!" Yuffie came to a slow stop, letting her head drop along with her hands. Tifa scooted herself over to Yuffie for comfort, taking her into her arms and letting her head rest on her shoulder. She herself felt grief. She knew Salem very little, but he didn't seem like anyone she had ever met. He was strange, but in a good way. Yuffie's tears rushed down Tifa's leather vest as Cid said a little prayer under his breath in the memory of Salem Valentine. All was heard was the wind rushing through the room and Yuffie's weeping. Even though he was a pain in the ass, he was her friend. He was only one of few that knew about her love for his brother. He was the one she punched and yelled at when she was angry from a completely different reason and he took it like a man. She could barely live out him when he left town for months on end. How could she live out him at all? These thoughts just made the tears fall more. Tifa tried to calm her by running her fingers through her hair, though nothing was the use. After a few moments Yuffie stood to her feet and whiped her tears from her dirty face. "Salem Valentine... You were a good friend. I'm sorry for everything I've done to you... If you were here right now..." Yuffie held back the tears that tried to escape once again. "Im sorry-"

The sand began to move a few feet away, only being noticed by Tifa as the other two were to busy praying and apologizing. She stood wide eyed slowly making her way over and looking down at the movment. A few moments past and it grew stronger before Salem's hand shot from the sand, shaking with struggle. "CID! YUFFIE!" The two looked and hurried over. "HE'S ALIVE!" She said taking his hand and pulling, the others following. Salem's face reached the surface before he gasped for air. He was his normal self though lack of oxygen had kept his face a slight purple color. The three continued to pull until he was completely out of the mountain of sand. Cid bagan to dust the sand from his eyes, mouth, and nose before Yuffie kneeled down beside him and gave him a huge kiss on the lips that lasted a few moments making Salem, even in his exausted state, wide eyed with surprise.

"If you EVER scare me like that again I swear I will kill you myself!" Yuffie screamed before smacking him in the face and walking away.

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled before turning to Salem.

"Well how yuh feelin'!?" Cid yelled in his normal voice.

Salem opened his mouth, now catching that breath that Yuffie blocked with her kiss and began to speak through gasps. "I... Hate... Sand..." Salem said before his eyes began to close. "Now.. I'm. going to sleep..."

"Go ahead." Tifa said softly still amazed on how he survived.

"Is Salem okay?" Stella said walking through the blast doors and climbing up the sand mountain.

"Yep!" Cid yelled. "He's just a little tired thats all! How many crew members are lost?"

"Honestly... I do not know. I cannot even find the two you assigned to me. They vanished after the first few cabin searches. I tried finding them, but I could not. So I came back here to see if they had come back. I supose they have not."

Cid fell into thought for a moment.. "Yuffie and Shelke, follow me. Tifa stay here and watch after Salem."

Tifa nodded and crossed her legs and sat beside him. Cid, Yuffie, and Shelke made their way to look for the others. Tifa looked around for moment studying her suroundings. Large shards of glass stuck up from the sand along with a few computers and the ships wheel. She still could not believe he had survived and without one scratch. The glass should have severed limbs and sliced him open, but amazingly, he was unharmed. There was something strange about it. Tifa stood to her feet and began to pace back and fourth before hearing the hissing of com. from somewhere close. She searched for the sound digging through sand until she found from where the sound came.

"Tifa..." Yuffie's voice whispered. "Please pic up..."

"Tifa here." She said in her happy tone. "Whats up?"

"Shhh... You and Salem need to get out of here now!... They have taken us captive and they're looking for Salem."

"What? Wait... Slow down a second where are you?"

"In the hanger. But don't come for us. Get out! Don't let them have him, Tifa!" Yuffie hissed.

"Okay..." She said confused but understood Yuffie's seriousness.

"Get out of there!"

Tifa dropped the com and hurried over to Salem, shaking him until he woke from his sleep. "Salem..." She said now whispering herself.

"What? What?!" He said lifting his head.

"We need to get out of here."

Salem shook off his left over drowsiness without a word and stood to his feet. "Whats wrong?"

"The others are being held captive."

"Then lets go get them-"

"No!" Tifa interupted. "They're looking for you. We need to get out of here now!"

Salem understood and pulled Cerberus from his holster. He seriously wanted his gun back. "Where are they?"

"Yuffie said the hanger. But we can't-"

"But we are..." Salem finished. "Stay close and watch for anything."

"Why did I get stuck with the crazy one?" Tifa said under her breath.

"Why did I get stuck with the good girl?" Salem said smartly walking through the massive broken window Tifa following.

"I'm not that much of a good girl!" Tifa hissed.

"Have you ever stolen anything?" Salem said looking around the corner of the ship searching for movement.

"Well... No..."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Salem continued walking along the side of the ship, eyes still searching for anyone that might cause a threat.

"No.."

"Have you even drank?"

"Yes-!"

"Besides wine..." Salem finished.

"No..."

"Then you are indeed a good girl." Salem said with a smirk before throwing a his index finger to silently to Tifa to stay quiet.

* * *

"Where is he!?" Salem heard from around the corner.

"I don't know who your talkin' about!" Cid screamed back before he a gave a grunt from a blow by a hard object.

"You know where he is! Now tell us. Or we kill the girl."

"Oooh no..." Yuffie sqeeled. "Don't... Dont' tell him anything!"

* * *

Salem shot a glance at Tifa before telling her to go with his lips. She returned with a 'No'. Salem shook his head and stepped around the corner, gun pointed at anyone who moved. Yuffie gave a sigh of relief. A large group of the masked figures like the ones he had faught on Stella's ship stood with swords and guns. The crewmen and team where kneeled infront of them hands tied behind them except for Cloud whom looked like he was unconscious. Everyone of them looked at the man who came around the corner from no where. "Hey fella's" Salem said smiling before shooting one round into, what looked like, the leaders knee. The man screamed in agony behind his mask. "Oops... I was aiming for your head." Salem studied the rest of the men. "Put your weapons down!" All of them did what he said instantly making Salem wonder.

"Please!" The injured man screamed. "You must come with us!"

"Ha!" Salem returned. "Why? Exactly?"

"We are the DéRAH. The Tribe of End."

"Oh great! Well I'm part of the tribe 'Keel-Yo-Ass'"

"You must understand. You are our god!"

Salem laughed for a moment. "Just let my friends go, freak show."

"I cannot do that as of yet, Lord De Morte."

"Oh yeah?!" Salem said pointing the gun at the mans head.

"Please, my lord. Just come with us and we will show you everything."

"I'll pass..."

"Then I have no other choice." He said looking at a fellow soldier before he shot a needle into Salem's neck. Salem shot the gun but missed, instantly feeling drowsy.

"What the-?" He said staggering trying to focus on the man. "I'll... Be seeing you... When I wake up!" Salem screamed before falling to the ground and falling back into a deep sleep.


	24. The Thought of Drowning

Chapter XXIV: The Thought of Drowning

"Vincent!" The young Salem cried out before jumping into the water after Vincent. "Don't worry I got you!" Vincent struggled for air, going under the water and rising over and over. Salem swam as fast as he could before taking his older brother in one arm and swimming back to the shore. Salem pulled Vincent onto the shore and sat down beside him leaning on one arm. "You gotta learn how to swim..."

"Shut up, Salem!" Vincent yelled back.

"Wait... I saved you! I saved my BIG BROTHER!" Salem said astonished on what he had done.

"No you didn't! I was faking... I was only testing you!" Vincent lied.

"Oh..." Salem said, his dreams now crushed. "How's I do?"

"Not very good! I would have drowned! You were way to slow!"

"I'll try harder next time." Salem said lowering his head, standing up and walking home.

* * *

"Again!" The voice over the enterCOM shouted again. The Phantom nodded and pulled the lever that let the rope holding Vincent loose, letting him fall into a pool of ice cold water. Vincent held his breath as long as he possibly could until they lifted him back out, making him gasp for air. They had been doing this for an hour or so now and Vincent couldn't take it anylonger. He was about to go insane. He hated water. Even though he could swim, it didn't mean he liked it. The thought of drowning always lingered in the back of his mind. Rain he could handle, even water that came to his waist, but bodys of water that where to any bigger than a small river was to much for him. "Where is he?!" The voice commanded. Vincent made no responce. He just sat in the chair that was connected to the rope. "AGAIN!" The voice yelled once more in frustration. Vincent took a deep breath of air before hitting the water. He knew this time would be longer than ever. This torture was worse than the rest. Whippings and shock treatment had nothing on this. Vincent eased himself trying to put his mind on something peacful to calm his heart beat. His mind pondered until his thoughts fell on Yuffie and for some strange reason that Vincent couldn't put his hand on, it worked. His heart rate began to slow preserving the oxygen running through his veins. He began to think back on a day that had happend a few days before the woman had abducted him.

* * *

-_Knock knock knock-_

Vincent stood from his bed and headed toward the door, looking through the peephole to see whom was there only to be met with another eyeball. "Hey Vinny!" A voice said from the other side. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"Go away, Yuffie!" Vincent yelled before turning toward his bedroom.

"Oh come on, Vince! Let me in! I'll only stay for a sec!" Yuffie pleaded.

Vincent stopped where he was and lowered his head with a shake. "Fine..." He said under his breath and headed for the door unlocking many locks that kept the door firmly shut. Vincent slowly opened the door with a grim expression meeting Yuffie's normal upbeat purky smile.

"Hey Vinny!" She said walking in quickly before Vincent changed his mind.

"Hello Yuffie..." Vincent said closing the door behind her. "What brings you to Kalm?.. What brings you to my home?"

"I just wanted to stop and check on you! You never let anyone know how your doing! It's like you don't even want to talk to us!"

"Nope... Just one of you..." Vincent said under his breath.

"What was that?!" Yuffie asked loudly.

"Nothing, Yuffie..." Vincent lied. "How is everyone?"

Yuffie took a seat on his couch and turned on the TV. "They're okay. Cloud is being... Well... Cloud. Tifa is doing great. Shelke is still a strange one. Salem is in town-"

"Salem is in town?" Vincent asked.

"Yep. He stopped by my house a few days ago... He's still looking for that Xemo guy."

"He will never to let it go..."

"Let not talk about letting things go, Vincent." Yuffie said taking up for Salem.

"Right..." Vincent said sitting in the chair that gave most distance away from the Wutai princess.

"You know... You guys should try to get along."

"Yuffie, you know we try... It just doesn't work out."

"Don't worry Vinny..." Yuffie said in the softest voice she could manage. "One day you guys will be brothers again. Real brothers..."

Vincent stared at her and strangly felt an attraction but quickly shook off the thought. "So how are you doing, Yuffie?"

"I'm fine I guess... Not much to do in Edge anymore. I want more action! More adventure! Like back in the old days."

"Like when no one liked me..." Vincent frowned.

Yuffie giggled. "I liked you..."

* * *

Vincent gasped for air before feeling himself being yanked to the side of the pull to be let go. "We no longer need your info." The man said from the speaker. "We have been informed on exactly where he is... But your in luck... We won't kill you yet... But as for the Shaman... He doesn't have long..." Vincent fell on his face do to light headedness. The Phantom quickly undone the restraints that kept his legs strapped to the chair and then yanked him to his knees before being dragged back to his cell. They untied his wrist restraints and threw him into his cell as usual. He gotten used to rolling back to his knee's easily.

"Hello Vincent!" The Shaman greated.

"Hello." He returned.

"Well today was worse than anyother day I can admit-"

"We're breaking out of here..." Vincent said breaking the man off.

"And how do you supose we do that?" The man added willing to do anything.

"I don't know... But we have only a few days..." He said keeping the mans fate hidden.

"Well I shall find out as much about this place as I possibly can..."

"As will I." Vincent returned laying himself down on the concrete slab, shivering from the cold. "Planning starts tomorrow... As of now... I need sleep."

"And I will let you. Good night, my friend."

"Good night..."


	25. All Guns, No Glory

Chapter XXV: All Guns and No Glory

His wings erupted from his back and Hell Raiser appeared at his side. He spit blood from his mouth in rage. The cave's cage wasn't going to hold this demon. Shadow threw his gun at the cell door and let off a devistating round that blew the iron barred door off its hinges and into the cave wall across the passageway. The angry angel stepped out of the small cavity and took a look to its left and then its right. He had to find the others and get them out of this place. But where was he anyway? The ashen skinned being walked through the passage, cutting corners left and right. Lights aligned the walls of the long halls, illuminating his way. His silver eyes glimmered through the shade of his hood as they searched for sign of anyone, until the roaring sound of masses began to be heard. Shadow quickened his steps searching for what sounded like a passive crowd. What could possibly be going on to cause such a noise. Shadow reached a breach from the passage to find a colossal dome. The deafening claps and thunderous roars of the croud of thousands echoed through the massive cave arena, suddenly stopping for a quick moment for a gunshot to sound and began to blare again. Shadow searched for the cause of this glee from the strange looking beings. His eyes narrowed toward the center of the arena where five people sat on their knees and many others that he instantly knew what had happend to them. The smell of death was in the air. Shadow's eyes narrowed with anger as he gave a growl from the pit of his throat.

* * *

Shelke turned to the others who all had a grim expression in their faces. Cloud who had been beaten to the point of near death, due to rebelance, tried to himself up so the soldier gaurding him wouldn't begin the onslaught on him again. Tifa, second to last, just stared at her knees saying a prayer under her breath. Cid mummbled curses under his breath at the men behind him. Yuffie sat expressionless, as if she was awaiting her invitable end. It was clear none of them wished to watch what was about to take place. The first two men where enough of a sight. Shelke lowered her head in hearing the gun lock and load. Its was her turn. She slowly shut her eyes waiting for eternity. The crowd grew silent as a man that took his place as a king, raised his arm for silence. "Good bye, everyone..." She mannaged to let out with a whimper.

**BOOOM!**

Shelke paused for a moment before opening her eyes. Cerberus fell to her side, giving her a shiver from the cold steel. She was still alive. Two spike toed boots landed gently before her. She slowly lifted her head to find the brother of Chaos glaring down at her with his daunting silver glowing eyes. The crowd gasped in astonishment by the sight of him. Shadow turned to the man who looked to be in charge. He seemed to be of importance due to his strange tribal outfit. Bright yellow eyes watched Shadow as he began to draw nearer to him.

"**What is going on here!?**" Shadow boomed, commanding an answer.

"So _you _are The Shadow?" The man asked with a skeptical expression. "This _thing_ isn't something to worship...He is just all guns and no glory!" He said aloud for the crowds to hear.

"Just because I left you in charge, Mentiroso," a voice said walking down the walkway between the seats of spectators. "Does not mean you can doubt the following!" Kain stepped onto the rocky podium making his way infront of Shadow and fronting the leader. The anger was clear in his face. "My father wouldn't think fond of it... Nor would he be fond of the killings of innocent people... What are you doing!?"

The man lowered his head in a bow. "I am sorry, Minister Kain. Forgive me. I thought sacrifices were necessary."

"For the willing!" Kain howled back. "You know no one is to be sacrificed unless they are part of the clan and have gone through years of study!"

"Please forgive me of my foolishness, Minister Kain." The man repeated.

"Foolish is what you are!" Kain blurted in anger. "You are relieved of your duties, Mentiroso! Leave my sight!" The man bowed his head lower and made his way from the podium and out of sight. Shadow followed him leave. Something about this _Mentiroso _made him feel uneasy. After a moment of studying the man, he turned to the dead crew members of the Shira and then to the others, a look of relief overwhelming them. The

"**Let them go...**" Shadow said picking up Cerberus off the stone floor.

"You must first show me your keeper... Salem..." Kain returned.

Shadows eyes shifted from one guard to another. There were a total of six, one being killed by his shot and then to his friends.

"They will not be harmed. I give you my word, my lord."

"**Very well...**" He said as a wing began to retract into his back, and then the other. His arm guards began to follow through back to the wrist band around his wrist and Hell Raiser vanished with a show of light. After being fully altered into his normal self. Salem's red eyes opened to look apon Kain.

"What the-" Salem said stunned. "Kain!?"

"Yes! It is me!" Kain said with a laugh, waving his hand for the others to be released. "I have heard of your travel... It has been a long one..."

Salem's eyes shifted with his body. "Where in the hell are we?" He asked plainly.

"The Northern Sand Mountains... Our living place."

"I didn't know there were more of you... How have you been?"

Mentiroso

"Great my friend." Kain looked over at the beaten Cloud. "Take him to get medical help... And give all of them a great meal." Kain shook his head in shame. "Damn that Mentiroso. I am sorry for what has happend today... I have been looking for you. I have much to notify you about."

"About what?" Salem asked. Watching the others being lead away. "Wait... I'm going with them."

"If that is what you wish..." Kain smiled before leading Salem behind the others.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Why your brother along with my father and a few others from the clan have been taken and why Genesis wants you..."

"What is a Genesis?" Salem asked loading Cerberus.

"He is The Angel of Despair... The last of Underground... But in recent weeks our scouts have seen Underground Soldiers searching the desert for us."

"Underground is-"

"A organization that tried to destroy the earth nearly a year ago. But your brother stopped them and the Tviets..."

"I heard..." Salem said setting the gun in his holster, as they reached a massive passageway for high rank tribe memebers. "So what do they want with me and Vincent?"

"You are only two of the Angels of Ending, The earths last preparation for the end." Kain said grimly.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"The planet has started its failsafe plan. When Omega fails, the earth starts the second plan of action to end itself thus up bringing the Five Angels."

"And we are suposed to end it along with the other three..."

"But you are the key, Salem..."

"What do you mean?"

"There are only three angels walking the earth." Kain explained. "You; Shadow, Vincent; Chaos, Decimus; War, and Genesis, Despair. Decimus and Genesis are looking for you."

"Why?" Salem said stopping. He stood at the doorway of a massive dining room. Though it still had the requirments of a cave, it was a place for a king. Tapestries hung from the wall stopping only inches away from the marble floor. The table was gigantic and even before anyone had sat down, food was being placed on it.

"Because the last angel does not walk the earth... Yet... Havok; The Eternity Angel... The true Harvester of Souls." Kain returned. Salem gave a grim look, fear in his eyes even hearing the name. "I know you know where he dwells... You are the only one capable to walk between realms... They need _you_ to release him..."

"I won't... They can't make me-"

"You don't understand... You yourself know what happend to us over thrity years ago, Salem... You were chosen by him, not me... He comes and goes when he pleases... You won't be able to stop him from giving them the chance to use you..." Kain's face became more serious than ever. It was clear he cared for him as if he was his own brother. "You cannot continue to find, Vincent. Thats just the opportunity they need."

Salem paused. It was true, he couldn't control the beast inside of him. Though, what had happend only hours ago had made him think. He over came him, used Shadow to his own advantage. Salem watched his friends as they ate. He felt sorry for bringing them into this... And even felt sorry for Cloud, just a little bit. "I'll find a way, Kain..." He said before turning to Kain. "But he's my brother... I have to find him..."


	26. I'm The Bastard

Chapter XXVI: I'm the Bastard

"Salem Gemini Valentine!" Yuffie said bursting into the door Salem was asigned for the night. The look in her face made it obvious that she wasn't angry with the man, just mad at the situation. "What in the hell is going on here!? Tell me now! What is going on!? I know you know!"

Salem sat up from his torn mattress that clearly looked like they had found somewhere in an alley in one of the nearby cities. Salem rubbed his head for a moment. "Yuffie, please calm down..." Salem asked cooly.

"Well I wanna know! Thirteen people are dead and we nearly died! Hell I've nearly died four times since I've been with you! DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT SPIDER!?" Yuffie calmed herself seeing Salems tiredness in his eyes. "Who are these people?"

"I don't know who they are... I just know Kain... Thats all..." Salem returned.

"Who is, Kain?"

"He was in the Shadow project with me... There were many of us... And many before me... They tested on a all of us in hopes to harness Shadow... He was only one of two, including myself, to survive it... We escaped together..."

Yuffie crossed her arms and began to tap her foot. It was clear that she didn't trust Kain nor anyone there for that matter. Her eyes studied the room for a few moments before turning back to him. "Well... I wanna get out of here... I don't like it here... It gives me the creeps..."

"Don't worry... We're leaving tomorrow... So tell Cloud to hurry and get his ass better..."

"Didn't you hear?" Yuffie asked with a evil grin.

"What?"

"He's up and walking... Somepeople used a healing materia on him... And guess who he's coming for..."

Salem rolled his eyes and plopped himself back down on the bed. "Great... Just tell him I reall don't feel like dealing with his shi-"

"Salem Valentine!" Cloud said stomping into the room passing Yuffie with only few steps. Tifa followed close behind, trying to calm the enraged Cloud. "Do you know how much **SHIT** we've been in in the last twenty-four hours?!"

"Yeah!" Salem said standing to his feet before coming face to face with Cloud. "Isn't it great?!" Salem said smartly.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch..." Cloud said, teeth gritted, waiting for the chance to give a blow to the now grinning Salem.

"Like I've never heard that one before..."

"Both of you stop it!" Tifa yelled. Anger had now risen in her, making her once creamy cheeks apple red. "All you two do is fight! Will you two atleast have the respect for one another to work as team mate for once!"

"He's not part of the team!" Cloud returned, not taking his eyes from the man only inches away. "He's a nobody! All he cares for is himself and no one else! He's a loner! A selfish bastard that will never messure up!"

"To whom!?" Salem screamed in return. "To you?! I got an idea! Go cry about your dead girl friend!" With that Salem was met with four nuckles across his jaw only to return a blow to Clouds stomach and then a knee to his face. Cloud shook off the blow before throwing a right hand that Salem blocked but missed a left that made contact with his cheek bone. Salem threw a knee that was blocked then smashed his elbow into Clouds face. Cloud staggered back. A gash sat neatly right over his eyebrow, blood running down his face.

"That's it..." Cloud said whiping blood from his cheek. "We're going to look for Vincent without you." Cloud's eyes shifted to Tifa who looked back in return.

"What'd I miss!" Cid said running into the room, taking a look at Cloud and the blood running down his face. "Oh... Damn it! I miss everything!"

"Come on..." Cloud said before turning and making his way out. Tifa followed turning to Salem with a frustrated expression, Cid followed.

"I'm staying with Salem, Tifa..." Yuffie said, not wanting to leave her friend alone on his quest.

Tifa stopped at the doorway letting Cid pass. Her eyes searched Salem for somekind of regret in what he had said, but Salem kept it hidden well. "You didn't know her, Salem... How could you say such things?" Tifa looked at Yuffie with a plain expression and vanished.

Yuffie looked at Salem angrily. "You didn't know her..."

"I do more than you guys think..." Salem said sitting down at the edge of the bed, not wanting to go into story but knew it was coming.

"What do you mean?" Yuffie asked.

"I... _know _her..." Salem said lowering his head.

"You WHAT?!" Yuffie said, sceptic.

"She's part of the Life Stream... I often see her in dreams..."

"You do?" Yuffie said sitting down next to him, astonished on how this could be so. "Whats she like?"

"She looks like you and me... She sometimes talks to me if it's not a nightmare..." Salem gave a sigh. "The first time I spoke to her, she told me to tell Cloud hello..." Salem let himself fall back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling once again. "I told him... And by this time he already knew I could bring people back from the dead... And he... Well... He asked me to bring her back... I was all for it... Until she said she wanted to stay..."

"She wanted to stay?"

"Yeah... She said she had lived once and did her duty in life... It was her resting time and the planet needed her..." A long silence fell over the room. Yuffie could only guess that was the reason for Clouds disliking of Salem.

"Well... Don't worry... One day you guys will be friends... I'm sure..."

"Don't count on it... You heard him... I'm someone who doesn't care about anyone but himself. Selfish... I'm the bastard..."

"Salem..." Yuffie began. "You are one of the most stuborn, hateful, rebelious," Salem rolled his eyes as she went on. "Loveing, caring, NON-selfish people I know... Your my friend and I can honestly say your not who _you_ think you are... There is much more under the surface... I can see it..."

Salem smiled a bit. "Your only saying this cause you want me to get my brother to love you."

"Well yeah!" Yuffie laughed. "But I'm being honest... You have something inside of you... And its not a monster..."

Salem paused for a moment. She was truly a good friend. "Thank Yuff..."

"Your welcome..." Yuffie said before standing to her feet. "Well I'm off. I'm tired... And if I stay in here anylonger I might die..."

"Thanks Yuff!" Salem said with a laugh.

"Good night, Salem..."

"Night..."


	27. You Wanna Shoot Me? Then Shoot Me!

Chapter XXVII: The Death of Salem Valentine

"Good morning!" Kain said walking through the door. His attire was that of a normal padestrian of the city, ragged and torn. "How was your sleep."

"I don't..." Salem said lifting himself from the unconfortable mattress, rubbing his head in hopes of the painfull headache would die away. "What time is it anyway?"

"7:30pm" Kain returned.

"What? You call that _morning_?" Salem asked wierded.

"We DéRAH are nocturnals..."

"You never told me you had family... Nor was command of a whole damn city..." Salem said plainly.

"There is alot you do not know about me..." Kain said with a friendly smile. "Come! Walk with me! I want to show you something." Salem nodded and began to follow. They cut through the hollow mountain going everywhich way making small talk and catching up on both of their lives. To Salem, it was just like old times. He remembered the days when he couldn't make friends and when he did, they died shortly after. Kain was the only one who stuck with him. They laughed and carried on until Kain came to a stop. His smile was just as ugly as it always used to be. He wasn't any normal being. Salem laughed at the serious face Kain _tried_ to make, but failed by laughing in return. "Salem! Stop! I must show you something."

"What is it?" Salem said straitening himself.

"As you know... You are the Shadow... The Angel of Death, correct?"

"Yeah..." Salem returned.

"And as you may have heard quite a few times that the DéRAH follow you." Kain said informingly.

"Yeah... I suppose."

Kain continued until he made his way out of the hallway. "These are your people." Salem followed until seeing a massive city. Stores and people covered the ground. Thousands of theme going through their dayly lives. Some made trade and others shopped for strange fruits and dead animals for dinner later that night. Salem looked in awe. All these people worshiped him? "They are all at your command... Willing to do whatever you wish..." Kain continued. "We are your followers... And you are our god..."

"No... No no no no no..." Salem said breaking away, turning back down the massive passage. "I am no leader... I do **NOT **do the leader thing."

"But Salem you must-"

"Must what, Kain?!" Salem said turning to him. "I not 'god' material! And I don't lead people! I don't!"

"Who are you, Salem!?" Kain returned. "Do you know who you _really_ are?!"

Salem paused, before turning to his friend. "My name is Salem Valentine... Brother of Vincent and Son of Grimoire Valentine..." Salem turned and continued down the long hall. "And I'm nothing to worship..."

* * *

Salem had nearly made his way to his room before Yuffie ran up to him out of breath. Fear instilled in her eyes. "He's coming!" She said franticly. "He's coming for you!" 

"Who, Yuffie!? Calm dow-"

"Genesis!" Yuffie managed to get out between breaths. Screams and crys were heard down both sides of the passageway. "We have to go!" Her eyes seemed colder than usual. It was as if she had just seen a a ghost. A very scarey one at that. Salem felt anger rise in him. This was the man causing all this corruption.

"Are the others still here?"

"Yes! Let go-"

"Go find them and get out of here..." Salem said walking down the passageway toward the enemy.

"Where are you going?!" Yuffie screamed.

Salem pulled Cerberus from his holster and cocked it. "I have a bone to pick..." Salem made his way down the hall, people screaming and crying as they passed. Salem gained speed to catch the man before he had done anymore harm but came face to face with four men with semi-automatics. Salem halted where he stood, studying them up and down. Their helment were strange and their armor gave a blue glow. Salem's eyes widend. "Underground..." He said under his breath.

"Target found! Get him!"

Salem gave a snicker. "You think you can kill me with those pathetic things?" Salem's eyes began to darken. The sclera's became black as night, his red iris's the only color to them. His fangs began to lengthen and his face became pale. His arms and legs grew bigger than before, but stayed in their slender shape. Claws errupted from his fingerstips and his vision became red. This was the Sypher another transformation Salem was fully aware, and knew how to controll it. With unmatchable speed, Salem slammed his hand around one of the soldiers necks. Instantly the man began to scream. The other soldiers shot at him but nothing looked to faze him. The soldiers voice turned for a scream to a gargle before his whole body went limp and began to shrivle as if nothing was left but skin and bones. Sypher had drained him of every bit of Life Force in him and it felt great. Salem threw the man into the passage wall to let his bones crack against it and fall to the ground. Salem turned to them with a smile. "_Whats wrong boys_?" Salem said with a dry sounding voice. "_Was he suposed to buy the beer tonight_?" Salem gave a daunting chuckle before readying himself for the others. "_Let us play..._"

* * *

"Come on!" Yuffie screamed jerking her head back and forth paranoid. "We have to hurry before he gets us! Hurry!" The others grabbed their weapons and other belongings wondering what Yuffie's crazyness was about. She was acting way to strange. 

"Yuffie, calm down!" Tifa said trying to still her. "What happend? What did you see?"

"He touched me..." Yuffie said, tears rushing to her cold, terrified eyes. "And I felt sorrow... And pain... His eye's stared at my soul... I could feel every pain imagenable! That why we have to hurry! Before he comes back!"

"Yuffie, calm down..." Cloud said cooly. "He isn't going to come back-" Horrific screams were heard from down the passage, making Yuffie jump and back into a corner.

"It's him!" She howled as Tifa made her way to the door. "He's coming for us! Help me! Please! He's monster!"

"Yuffie..." Tifa began astonished by what she had seen. "It's a monster... But it isn't who you think it is."

"_Come on!_" Salem said walking into the room. "_We got to get out of here..._"

"We're not going anywhere with you!" Cloud said before realizing the form he had taken. "What the hell is that?!"

"_Strife... You know I hate you... And I know you hate me... But for once... COULD YOU PLEASE JUST DO AS I ASK BEFORE WE ALL DIE?!_"

Cloud stood for a moment thinking. It was clear there was distrust in his face, but he had to do this for his friends. "Just this once!" Cloud blurted. "But **only **this once."

"_Fair enough..._" He said changing back into his original self. "Follow me..." Salem turned down the hall shooting two soldiers down and continued. He pases were frantic and quick. The others tried keeping up as best as they possibly could though they were many feet behind. "This way!" Salem said before cutting a corner. His eye's shifted on trying to find a way out of the massive cavern, but everything looked the same.

"And where do you think your going?" A voice said from behind him.

Salem turned to find G standing between him and the others. G turned and gazed at Yuffie with a smirk only for her to hide behind Tifa. "Leave her alone, Genesis!" Salem screamed lifting Cerberus to the man.

"Where is Orthrus? Oh... That merc has it right? Stella, isn't it? The only person you ever loved and she betraid you."

"Shut up!" Salem screamed, trigger ready.

"Oh come now, Salem... Arn't you a little old to be in denial? You have nothing else to live for now... I can see it... You reek of pain, Salem... Why don't you just kill yourself?"

"Don't listen to him!" Shelke screamed. "You do have a reason to live!"

"Do you actually think they are your friends? They are only using you... To find their _real_ friend. The man who you have been second to all these years... Vincent." G gave a smirk knowing his words were getting to the man. Salem pondered through memorys and thoughts. "You have no _real_ reason to live... You have no friends... Everyone hates you... You might as well just rid yourself of life and put a bullet in your head."

Salem let out a scream before lowering his gun and staking giant strides towards the man. "You wanna shoot me!" Salem stopped and opened his arms. "THEN SHOOT ME!"

"Goodbye, Salem Valentine." G swung his gun around his shoulder, cocked it and shot. The echo's of the blast traveled down the passages of the caverns. The others gazed at the lifeless body of the man that had taken them through hell and back and felt sorrow. Genesis smirked. "Now my job may be a little easier..." G turned to the others before bending his fingers in mocking wave. His wing wrapped around him before vanishing into thin air. Yuffie was the first to aid Salem, but it was to late. He was dead. Blood poured from his gut from where the blast had hit him, thus making Yuffie covered in the red liquid. Shelke was the second to him, kneeling down beside him, tears instantly rising to her eyes.

"Wake up!" Yuffie hissed. "Wake up right now!"

"Yuffie..." Shelke said trying to confort her, tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up, Shelke! He's not dead! Not yet!" Yuffie pounded on the mans lifeless chest, but it was no use.

"Yuffie!" Yuffie screamed in sorrow. "He's gone!" The whimpers of their crys replaced the echos of the gun shot. They had lost him. Even Cloud had shed and tear for the man he despised. "He's gone... Yuffie..."

"Come on..." Cid said in grief. "We have to get out of here..."

"We are not leaving him here!" Yuffie commanded. "I'll carry him myself if I have to!"

"Don't worry, Yuffie..." Cloud said drawing closer. "I'll do it..."

"Yuffie..." Shelke whispered in awe by what she was seeing.

"Thank you, Cloud..." Yuffie said. "Thank you so much..."

"Yuffie..." Shelke said a little louder, trying to get her attention.

"I can't look at it anymore..." Yuffie said standing and walking away. Shelke looked at Salem once last time before Cloud picked him up over his shoulder. Was it possible for him to do that? It had to be impossible what she had seen... There was no way... Though... He _was _death.

"Shelke..." Tifa said softly. "Lets go..."

"Okay, Tifa..." Shelke said following, stepping over clan members bodys. There was no way for that to have happened. He was dead and even in normal life he couldn't have done that so fast... Shelke followed, staring at the lifeless body that hung over Cloud. She must have been seeing things... Salem Valentine... Was dead.


	28. Unleashing The Beast

A/N: Yeah I know... It's a little short. But hey! I can't give out to much in chapters. You'll just have to see what happens. , At this time I would like to thank all my readers aswell as my reviewers. I have fun writing this story, as you know. You go to sleep on (lets say) chapter 20 and the next day I've posted 21 and 22 hahaha. Thank all of you... As for Salem's death... I'm sorry... But like I said. You'll have to see what happens : )...

* * *

Chapter XXVIII: Unleashing The Beast 

"And after we get past the Phantom guards we break for the jungle?"

"Yes..." Vincent returned. "And we will have to move quickly..." They had been going over escape plans for hours.

"Vincent, my friend. This is no mear testing facility... This once was a small town... They have guard posts all over." The Shaman added.

"Then we'll hide in the shadows... We won't go out until the sun is down and the moon is out."

"It still seems a little to easy for us... Are you sure we'll be able to make it?"

"We have no other choice..." Vincent said before his cell door slammed open. Without a word the guards threw the black back over his face and began to carry him away. For minutes he walked stubbing his toes on steps and humps on the ground. Undeciphering grunts were heard all around him, Vincent wandering what they were. The echo of an iron door creeping open was heard. The bag was pulled away from his face for Vincent to find all of his belongings, besides Cerberus, laying on an iron table infront of him. Vincent turned to one of the guards only for them to point at them. Vincent knew to put them on. After getting his left and last boot on, he was brought to the groud by the butt of a gun to the face picked up by his feet and hands. The bag was returned over his face and he was carryed out of the room with the creeking iron door to tell him. Another door opened after a few moments and was carried to another table. He kicked and screamed violently. Was he fixing to be killed? Let go? What was happening? Vincent jurked in pain. The table pressed his clothing against his whip wounds causing his whole back to sting. He could feel the guards holding his hands and feet to the metal table before hearing the click of locks to hold him down without worry. Vincent faught but it made no difference. He couldn't get out. The bag was ripped from his head, making him blind by the large light that shown over him.

"Hello, Mr. Valentine..." A voice chuckled. "I'm so sorry you have to be horrid predicament. If you would have told us where your brother was... It wouldn't be that painful..." Vincents mind rushed through things that he could have been talking about. The pain he had taken since his kidnapping was painful... But something in the mans voice made it seem worse than anything else he had gone through. "Because of you resistance... Your brother is dead..." The voice chuckled again, nearly drawing a tear to Vincents eye before the man continued. "But there was a mistake... And we need _you_ to correct it for us..."

"You killed him!?" Vincent shouted in anger and sadness. The man began to thrash in his restraints, his mind only on one thing, killing the one who killed his brother and he knew exactly who.

"Inject him..." The voice said plainly before Vincent felt a sharp object poke then slide into his neck. Instantly he felt an overwhelming feeling of high adrenaline. His eye's shifted from corner to corner as he tried to control the rappid movement of his body. His arms shook, trying to get free and his torso and legs wiggled like a worm in the hands of a seven year old. "Do you by any chance have that proto-materia still lodged in your chest, Mr. Valentine?" The voice chuckled again. Vincent paused for a moment before attempting to scream again but was quickly muzzled by a breathing mask. "I didn't think so..." The man screamed in laughter. Vincents world began to spin from shock and the restlessness of his heartbeat. The Phantoms stood waiting for the next order, but Vincent couldn't keep his eye focused on one thing. Paranoia had taken him over. He sounded so much like Hojo in the way he acted. The Phantoms began to hook aquipment up to the red eyed man, sticking an I.V. into his arm and analyzers over his torso and two on his temples.

"What-" Vincent struggled to concentrate. "What are... You doing... To... Me?"

"Oh, come now Mr. Valentine... You should know... We are unleashing the beast... It's already inside of you... It just needs a little... KICK!" With that a larger needle was lodged into his heart, making him scream in agony. Vincent felt it... It was there. His eyes widened as if began to escape him, but he faught. He began to show a purple glow before the insane man spoke once again.

"Everyone out! Now!" The man chucked and then vanished. Vincent couldn't find him due to the blinding light in his eyes. His chest pounded with pain. Chaos had returned to him and there was nothing he could do without the materia that had been destoryed after the fight with Omega. His arm left arm began to change form, then his right. A glass tube began to fall over him... Reminding him of his old test tube at the mansion. They were really unleashing his demon and he wouldn't be able to control it. Be fore he knew it water was runshing into the tube from the floor, noticing his legs had began to change. "Do not worry Mr. Valentine... This will all be over soon.


	29. Surprises, Surprises

Chapter XXIX: Surprises, Surprises

The sun was just peaking over the ice cold desert. They had been walking all night, and Cloud was feeling a little uneasy about the fact that a dead body had been on his shoulder for nearly fourteen hours with no stench, it had to have been the cold keeping him fresh. The whole night went without a word from anyone. Yuffie was still crying, Tifa was on the brink, Cid was cursing under his breath, and Shelke... Well she still looked as if she had seen something that wasn't there as she held Cerberus close to her heart. Cloud watched the sand under his boot spred with every step. He couldn't walk anymore. His shoulder was sor along with his legs, not counting the damage from his and Salem's fight.

"Let's rest..." Cloud said finally stopping. "We've been walking all night and don't even know which way we're going." No one else protested. They needed rest as well. Cloud began to lower Salem to the ground.

"Don't get any sand in his face!" Yuffie blurted.

"Don't worry, Yuffie..." Cloud said easing him down.

"Why not? We have to bury 'im anyway..." Cid said.

"Not here!" Yuffie began. "Not in this wasteland! I don't care if I have to carry him! We're taking him back to Edge and giving him a proper burial!"

"Yuffie..." Tifa said calmingly.

"No! We are! He alteast disserves it! He saved all of your damn necks and you want to leave him here!"

"No one said that, Yuffie..." Cloud said cooly.

"Why are you being so nice now, Cloud!? Your the one who hated the man! Just because he wouldn't bring back Aerith for you! And you had the nerve to call _him _selfish!"

"Yuffie calm down..." Tifa said giving her a hug.

"He was my friend!" She screamed. "He cared! For all of us! He had a hard time showing it! Yeah we almost got killed because of his mess but he always got us out!"

"Yuffie..." Shelke said in a meep voice. "I must show you something..."

"Shelke... I really don't feel like looking at your collection of rocks..."

"Yuffie... It's something more than that..."

"Show me later, please?" Yuffie begged before sitting down on the sand. Shelke nodded and made her way to Salem's body. The others gathered in a circle a few feet away.

"I hope Vincents alright..." Tifa said knocking dirt from her legs.

"Me too..." Yuffie said whiping tears from her face. "That mute idiot... I wonder what he'll say..."

"About what?" Cid asked plainly.

"About Salem..." Cloud said pouring dirt from his boot. A long pause of sadness took over the air. No one said anything nor looked at anyone. Just silence... until.

"Then why don't we tell him?" A deep raspy voice said from behind them. "I mean come on... What would he say? He barely says anything." The others eye's widened. There was no way all of them where hearing the same thing. Where they crazy? Yuffie shot around to find Shelke standing with a smile a the crimson eyed brother twirling Cerberus around his finger before setting it into his holster. "Hiya Yuff..." He said with a smirk. Yuffie quickly stood to her feet and sprinted toward the man. Salem opened his arms welcomingly before being slammed in the face with her fist and fell to the ground. "What was that for?!"

"Your dead! I mean! He's dead! And your possesing him!" Yuffie kicked him in the gut. "Get out! Leave him alone you demon!" She said continueing to beat him.

"Yuffie it's me damn it!" Salem said trying to stand. "It's me!"

"Salem?" Yuffie said lowering her fists.

"Uuuh YEAH?!" Salem said with a smile and opening his arms for a hung once more... And again being hit in the face. "I'm getting tired of that..."

"What where you thinking you asshole! He shot you and you died! All night you were dead!... HOW ARE YOU ALIVE ANYWAY!?"

"Yuff... You should know... You can't kill death itself..." Salem said with a smirk and standing to his feet. "Besides... I was only knocked out... I was only dead for a minute."

"It's true..." Shelke added. "I saw his bullet wounds heal almost instantly after he was shot..." Yuffie stood shocked at Shelke.

"And you didn't tell me!?" Yuffie screamed. Shelke rolled her eyes.

"Redeye, I should kill yuh again!" Cid said with a laugh hurrying over to the man giving him a gigantic bear hug. "Don't tell anyone." He whispered. "But I cried a little..."

"It's quite alright..." Salem said trying to inhale.

"Salem!" Tifa screamed pushing Cid away and giving him a much more comfortable hug. "Please... NEVER do that again?"

"I can't promise but I'll try not to." Salem returned with a grin. Salem looked over to Cloud who stood with his hands crossed. "Come on Strife... Come give me a hug!"

"I'll pass Valentine..." Cloud said plainly before turning and sitting down again.

"He carried you all night you know..." Tifa said.

"Yeah! And he even cried a little bit..." Cid said laughing. Salem gave him a glare telling him he was not the one to talk.

"WELL TELL HIM I SAID THANK YOU!" Salem said loud enough for Cloud to hear him. Cloud returned with a hand in the air.

"Well now that your alive... What are we going to do next?" Yuffie asked.

"Well... Where are we exactly?"

The three women looked at Cid who then began to trip over himself. "W-well... Um... See... I dunno..."

"Great..." Salem said. "I guess we're-" Salem stopped to hear something. It sounded like a airship. Salem turned to search for the ship, noticing a tiny speck far off. "You see that?"

"Maybe they can help?" Tifa asked.

"Or maybe they're Underground..." Salem returned.

"Underground!?" Shelke exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean they're back and mean business." Salem said straining to get a good look at the ship. "Wait a minute..."

"What?" Yuffie asked.

"Yuffie... Does that look like?"

"The Arrow? Yeah... It's Stella..." Yuffie said plainly. "Did she do something to make you mad?"

Salem's eyes turned away for a moment. "Yeah..." The sound of the propellars grew nearer making it clear that she was fixing to land. "Everyone! Start walking!"

"Well wait, Salem!" Yuffie said. "Maybe she can help!"

"I do not think she was much of a help last time, Yuffie." Shelke said following Cid and Tifa who followed Salem.

"What do you mean- Damn it what is everyone hiding from me!?" Yuffie screamed as she caught up to Cloud.

The ships slammed down only a few feet away from Salem, making him close his eyes in aggrivation. The ships hatch fell to the sand. "Come on, Cowboy your comin with me!"

"I'll pass, Merc..." Salem returned passing the ship.

"I saw your friends ship in the desert... Trust me, Salem... I can help you..." Stella returned.

"We don't need help!" Salem screamed continueing.

"I know where he is... Salem... Do you? How will you save him and sucessfully escape?"

"I'll think of something!"

"Salem..." Tifa began. "We are stranded in the desert with no food, water and no idea where we are... I know there is something going on here but couldn't she just take us to the next town and drop us off?"

Salem stopped and sighed. He couldn't trust her... He didn't trust her. She lied to him and now she expected for him to? It was true was Tifa had said, but he didn't want to risk it. Salem turned to his friends. It wasn't just him anymore. "All who want a ride from the Merc say 'I'." Everyone but Shelke... Salem sighed and began to walk back to the ship, letting his friends walk in first. Stell looked down at him with her dark violet eyes making memories return to him. "If you even THINK about betraying anyone of us... I swear I'll be the death of you..."

"Don't worry, Cowboy... I turned a new leaf." Stella said with a smile.

"Let's hope so... For your sake..." Salem finsihed before walking into the ship... It was going to be a long ride...


	30. Women Psh!

A/N: Hello again, guys. Sorry for my being gone so long... Again. I've been REALLY busy with college and work, so I barely have time to write these things anymore...I also got married and have a baby on the way! But I'm getting back to them! So get ready. Because it is just the begining! This story is going to be a long one...

Chapter XXX: Oh HELL No!

Salem sat in his cabin puffing on his cigarette. His nerves were going insane. His foot tapped the hardwood floor as his fingers gave a drum roll on his knee. His eyes shifted left to right, watching the door and the scene outside the window. As you can tell, he felt a little unconfortable. Yuffie sat next to him, watching his actions. Her eye brow came to a slow arch that stated without a word that she thought he was crazy. "Salem... What's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Salem said quickly before inhaling another boil of smoke.

"You can tell me? What did she do? I know she did something..."

"It's nothing, Yuff..." Salem said again before standing to his feet to calm himself down.

"Look at you! Something is wrong." Yuffie exclaimed.

"It's..." Salem started, knowing there was no way around the truth now. "Stella kidnapped Vincent... And tried to take me too..."

"Stella? Who told you that?"

"She did... Words from her own mouth..." Salem said sitting back down and stretching his legs. Yuffie sat shocked for a moment looking from the door to Salem quite a few times.

"Oh HELL no!" Yuffie said jumping from her seat and out the door.

"Yuffie! No!" Salem hissed chasing her. Yuffie stomped through the empty hall swinging her arms at her side and her eyes fixed infront of her. Salem pulled at her arm.

"Yuffie... You got that crazy look in your eye!" Salem hissed again.

"She tricked you, us... She lied! That BITCH is getting her ass stomped by this pissed Wutai princess."

"Yuffie..."

"SHUT UP, SALEM!" Yuffie screamed getting the others attention from the cockpit.

"Yes ma'am..." Salem said, knowing this was not the time to argue with the fired up princess.

The room paused from what they were doing and followed Yuffie to the cockpit to Stella madness burning in her eyes. Salem was close behind, but he knew that he could not stop Yuffie on her rampage. "What the hell is goin' on?" Cid asked aloud, but in a meek manner. No one returned an answer to his question. They were just as confused as he. Yuffie grew closer with eyes fixed on the woman who stood up from the ships controls in seeing Yuffie's anger. Finally, Yuffie, when she was once close enough and without warning, threw a hard fist into Stella's face.

"You BITCH!" Yuffie said waiting for an effort from Stella. Her eyes filled with hate and anger, watching as the blue eyed woman whom betrayed a man who was in love, stumble and trip holding her flushed cheek, a slight trickle of blood falling from her lip. There was only great reason for Yuffie to be acting as she was, She betrayed Vincent and now Salem... Bleu'Rosen had it coming.

Stella looked at the angered Yuffie in shock, the others doing the same. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Cloud began, only for Yuffie to snap at him. "SHUT UP, CLOUD!" And in return, Cloud became silent as the air around him.

Stella's glare grew darker as she lowered her hand into a hard fist, returning a blow to Yuffie's stomach. Yuffie stumbled to gain her balance, but failed, falling to her knee's. The arched brow of Stella gave the sign of victory, but Yuffie wasn't giving up that easy. With the speed of a ninja, Yuffie gave a devistating blow to Stella's left leg, with her own right leg. Stella fell to one side before blocking a punch aimed for her face, matcing Yuffie's speed and giving her a headbutt to the face. A trickle of blood fell from the nose of the princess before a gun shot boomed through the ship, echoing, leaving two holes in the top of the ship.

"Stop it!" The crimson eyed brother's voice wrang, following the gun shot. "Both of you! This isn't the damned time to be fighting!" His expression shown disgust towards the two women. "My brother is out there!" He screamed, his eyes filled with fire. "Dying, fighting, sleeping, hell who knows!?" He looked down onto the bleeding Yuffie, who was now whiping the blood away, avoiding his gaze. "Your worrying about the wrong thing, Yuffie. This isn't your matter. Besides," He said before turning his gaze to the corners of his eyes to Stella. "She isn't worth the time of day..." With those final words, he began his way to his old cabin, eyes fixed in anger. Stella stood wide eyed before turning toward him.

"What's that supposed to mean, Valentine?!" She said demanding and answer. Salem stopped with his last step, evening his feet before turning around with an irritated expression, teeth gritted. "You know EXACTLY what that means, Merc!" He said taking slow strides towards her. "You think I can just 'drop' what you did?! Do you HONESTLY believe YOU are a GOOD person?!" He stopped infront to her, practacly feeling her warm breath warming the fabric of his shirt. He looked down onto her, his crimson orbs clashing with her deep violets. His nostrils flared in anger, his breathing grew faster and harder at the mear thought of loving her.

Her expression grew a sorrow tale from her heart, her chin slowly began to quiver, her purple orbs now watering, bluring her sight. "Do-" She managed to let out through her pain. "Do you think I wanted this to happen?" A few chuckles escaped through his nose before he turned away once more, heading down the hall. "It doesn't matter," He said allowed. "It did... And you did it..." After a moment, he was out of sight. The others stood astonished. So this is what made Salem act so funny. The silence filled the deck as Stella tried to compose herself and headed back for the controls of the ship. There was nothing to say by the other; they didn't know this woman.

"Come on, Yuffie." Tifa said walking up behind her, "Let's get you fixed up." "I'll help" Shelke added, following. The three trailed off leaving Cloud and Cid alone. Cid smirked a bit. "Women... psh."


	31. The Fire inside And The Light In the Sky

Insomnia; the reason for the purple and pink rings under his eyes, the reason he drifts off. But tonight, he was wide wake, anger and bitterness filling his being. Salem Valentine was now confronted with a problem he didn't wish to confront. His eye watched the clouds outside the window flash by. Cigarettes littered the floor around his boots. He had pondered all night. There was no reason. Or maybe there was. No one had even thought about bothering him through the night, and there it was, four in the morning and two had been awake all night. One; Tifa, whom had no business to do so and what ever she was doing, for probably for no reason. She could often be heared talking to herself with every trip to the JOHN. And two; Stella, who piloted the ship pondering her thoughts aswell as crying. They were heared every so often. He didn't care, after all, she didn't.

The sun was just over the horizon. The orange light dawned a new day for those on the Arrow, but the Salem, it ment another day of torture for himself. Another day of breathing her air, walking her floors, simply being around her. It made him sick to his stomach. The fire inside made his chest pound and his head hurt. Why was he even on the ship? He could possibly putting the others in danger, along with himself. Hell, he could have cared less of himself. He had already been through hell and back and survived. And in a way... He wished he could just be put to rest.

Hours passed it ws nearly noon, the sun was set high and the clouds looked like snow covered mountains in the skies. Everyone was awake, Yuffie stayed in her cabin to avoid any other conflict that could accur. Cloud stood at the front of the ship, with his 'oh-so-strong' stature behind Stella who was still piloting the Arrow without a word. Tifa sat in a nearby chair, trying her hardest not to doze off. Shelke was no where to be seen, though she had shown her face to the others earlier that morning. Cid was exploring the small ship, both, admiring and criticizing the Arrow. Salem of course stayed away from the others, locked in the JOHN, stareing into the mirror, questioning himself as always.

Everyone was silent. Not a word had been said since the day before. It seemed that it would have been just a normal day for them all...

Until...

_"May Day! May Day! We're going down. I repeat; The F.J. Cloak is going down!" _The radio screamed through the deck of the ship, horrific crys behind the man in the radio. Everyone in the range of the com came to attention and grew closer to the cockpit. Stella began to make a responce after hesitating for a quick moment. "F.J. Cloak, this is the Arrow, where are you located?" The sounds recieved were anything but understandable, not being directed towards anyone. _"Chaos! Utter chaos! My God! It's- It's hidious! The devil himself! Shoot it! Fight for your lives, men!" _A dueled toned chuckle of evil filled the sound before the transmission was lost. They all stood around the radio waiting for another reply... But there was none.

"That laugh..." Salem said, now being revealed from behind them all, still a distance away. "I know that laugh..." The others looked at him, weirded. "I don't know how... But I do..." His thoughts shot by in his head; who could it have been? And then, the sound of earth shaking speed was heard and all were shocked to see a violet beam shoot through the sky way in the distance. Far enough to follow, but clearly to fast for the ship to chase.

Yuffie looked in horror, she knew exactly what it was. The others struggled to figure out what it was exactly but with the words forthcoming, they would be reminded. "It's... It's..." the dark figured man appeared behind her. "Chaos..." Chills shot through him at the mear thought... But it was the voice he had heard, it was Chaos on the run from something Vincent would never do... Kill...

With a growl from his throat, he turned away, making his way for the cargo bay. "Wait!" Cloud sounded. "Where are you going?!" Salem said nothing in return, his eyes fixed in anger. "Cowboy!" is old nickname. What did she want? He slowly turned to her with an expression that only ment hatred. "Did you hear those voices?!" She continued. "I dunno if you did or not, but I don't think you cn do this alone." What was this crap she was feeding him. "I don't need YOUR help. And from the looks of it, you won't be able to follow, so give it up, Merc." Stella's expression slowly came to a match to him as he began his way off. "Stop calling me that, KILLER!"

The room grew quiet... What she had just said had been enough. The man slowly turned to face her, his head hanging in madness. "What... Did you call me?" His voice seemed a bit unusual, the beast inside trying to escape. Stella knew her wrong, and quickly tried to correct it, but not directly. "I just... I want you to be safe." Already, the wings were slithering out of his back. "Open the damn hatch..." He said dismissing her words before. His long strides finally led him to the cargo bay. The hood already forming. "Salem!" Yuffie appeared, tears swelling in her eyes. Her pain was clear on her face, he knew what she wanted. "Please... Don't hurt... Don't hurt Vincent... Kay?" He looked at the young girl, his eyes already discoloring. "I promise..."

"Hatch open," The voice wrang in the entercom, Yuffie slowly walking away. "Good luck, Cowboy." Blood slattered onto the floor of the room, the base of his wings now shown, cracking and snaping. Tucking them close to his back, he made his way ot side of the ship. The purple beam was nearly out of sight, hopefully he could catch up, and Shadow would stay on the trail. There was time to lose. Salem pulled the hood over his face to leave only his eyes gleam bringing light to his face, before leaping from the ship. His wings sprung out, catching the wind.

"I'm coming, Vince."

The small ship shuttered and shook before Salem was seen flying at unmatchable speed out of sight, a red stream of energy trailing behind. Stella grabbed hold tight of the controls and began to follow. "What are we doing?" Cloud asked. "Following the trail." Stella began. "He's going to need help, whether he says he does or not." Clicking a few buttons and switching a few switches, Stella finally set her hand on a red leaver that read the words 'CAUSTION'. Everyone strap themselves in or hold on like hell to something. This is going to be a rough ride." All of them scrambled to find a seat with some type of safety belt. Everyone was seated with the exception of Cid who was franticly searching or a seat. "Everyone strapped in?" Stell called out already pushing the leaver forward. "No! No-no-no-no!" The turbo-engines kicked on throwing Cid into the wall behind him. He tried to push himself off, but the force was to great. Cid's muffed voice got Clouds attention. "What?!" Cloud returned. "I WANT ONE OF THESE!"

He was coming up close behind him, the purple streamline right next to him. His wings flapped hard gaining more speed. Nearly five feet away, Shadow reached out for the leg of the other. Maybe he could reason with him. Foot by foot he grew closer but then, Chaos vanished. Shadow came to a quick stop, his wings flapping away from the direction once headed. He looked around for a moment, wierded by what had just happened. His eyes scanned the skies infront of him. Where could he have gone. A hellish chuckle came from behind him before quickly muting. Quickly, he turned around to find Chaos only a few feet away, Death Penalty, locked and loaded.

"Chaos" His demonic voice sounded. "I've come to help." Chaos said nothing. His wicked smile fixed on his lips. "Listen to me..." Shadow continued. "Let the Valentine man go... Go back to the earth as you belong... Your time is done here... Omega has failed..." A moment passed and the smile the being had once had was now gone, replaced with an evil frown. The beings hovered there, winds whipping as dark clouds replaced the once white mountains. The lightning flashed and thunder sounded the skies. Chaos gazed at the other his emotion plane on his face. "NEVER!" He wailed before shooting a rmassive round at Shadow. Throwing his wings, he dodged barely. Before he could gain balance, Chaos slammed into him giving a devistating blow to his face. Shadow shook off the blow. He knew what he had to do.

The engines slown and everyone unbuckled themselves, Cid falling to his feet, and headed for the cockpit. Two streams of red and purple light flashed back and forth. Lightning striking with every connetion. "What do we do?!" Yuffie exclaimed. "Nothing..." Cloud said watching the colors in the sky. "This is something he has to do... Salem is the biggest asshole I have ever met. But if there is anything I would WANT to remember him by... It would be his willingness to do something right." "Cloud..." Tifa said. She wanted to do something about what was happening. "No... Let him do this... Maybe we'll see Vincent before you know it." Yuffie fiddled with the buckle of her belt, she sure hoped so. Stella looked at Cloud with a questioned expression. "Whatever, guy... I'm helping."

Their battle cries were as loud as the thunder. Blow by blow, he could feel himself tiring, but he continued fighting. It was the only way. Shadow waited for the next attack and as soon as he readied himself, Chaos attacked. Slipping his arm around the neck of Chaos, Salem faught his way to the surface. "Vincent! It's me! Stop this damn it. I'm trying to help you!" The enraged being threw him off before placing the gun to his head. In that moment, Shadow gained control. He lowered his head before shaking it in distress. "Do you think this is the way? Brother Chaos... Find your heart... See passed your destructive ways..." The the only sound heard was the wind whipping in their ears. His expression changed, Chaos was reflecting, as if he was thinking... As if he cared. "You know..." The Chaos began. "Only and Angel can destroy another Angel." Shadow closed his eyes at the words, knowing this was his end.

"Fire!" Two fire balls shot through the air at the demon, Chaos, exploding on contact. The smoke flew away quickly with the wind revealing a very angered Angel. Pulling the trigger, he aimed for the ship, but was quickly destracted by a punch to the face. "If you do not let me brother go... I swear I'll kill you myself!" Salem said screamed, fully aware of what was happening. Chaos said nothing, just a grin was shown. BOOOM! The gun sounded. The two were silent. His chest hurt. The taste of blood was stuck in his mouth. His sight grew dim. Shadow looked at the hole in his chest and back to the Chaos who now held him by his collar, holding him thousands of feet in the air. Lifting Salem face to face, he could feel the evil he emitted. "This human... Is MINE..." He hissed. A smirk curved his lips and his hand loosened its grip.

Salem fell... Death wasn't coming for him... Eternity was... He couldn't move, his liftless body seemed as if it floated in mid air, but he grew closer and closer to the ground with every second. He could feel the blood filling his mouth and running to the side of his face. He could feel the pulse of the wound that had not yet healed. "Gotcha!" A voice sounded after Salem was jurked violantly. Slowly looking up, saw the face of Cloud, pulling him to the top of the ship. After a few moments, He faded into sleep.

"What happend to him?!" Yuffie screamed. "I don't know, Yuffie." Cloud began, dragging Salem. "He's bleeding pretty bad..." Tifa felt uneasy. "Maybe we should do something... He hasn't healed himself yet..." Cloud nodded and looked to Yuffie. "Yuffie, go get the healing materia you stole from the tribe." "Right!" She said running off. Shelke stood wondering... Why hadn't he healed himself this time? Something was wrong definatly. "Tifa..." Shelke began. "Yes, Shelke?" Tifa returned. "I believe something is seriously wrong with him... He doesn't show any sign of regeneration... I fear for him..." "Shelke... Don't worry... We can take care of him together... I promise."


	32. Such A Waste

Sleep... Without dreams. Something he missed. And now he had it. The hazy thoughts of past days lingered, but nightmares no longer remained. He was at peace, but now, things were different. His brother was no longer his brother. He was now the one thing he despised for song... Now... It had taken him over completely. Two brothers, destined for destruction and death. Their lives would never be normal, never ordinary... They would always have the constant lingering of memories and thoughts, memories of tragedy and horror... These were the Valentine brothers fate, to live today, only to die tomorrow.

Salem shot up in his bunk, without a word. He looked around for a few moments to gain remembrance of where he was. He shook his head for a few moments before focusing. His bear, pale chest shown a massive faded scar on his lower torso, one much bigger than the rest that had not been there before. "That materia works miracles." A female voice sounded behind him. He turned to see Stella leaning against the door frame of the room. "You feeling better?" Salem began to stand wincing at the pain that still beared deep in his stomach. "I suppose not." Stella said, answering her own question. "You've been out for a week." Salem snickered a bit. "Business week or full week." He replied smartly. Stella wrolled her eyes. "It took the others hours on end trying to save your ass... the materia worked... But was only ment for skin deep wounds... Not holes you could put your fist in."

Salem quickly changed the subject as he struggled to stand. "Where are we?" "A city called Fayte City. It's unknown by most..." His knee's finally locked into a stand, his torso ached as he began to stand strait. "The others?" "Out getting supplies. We needed food and fuel." His eyes avoided hers. He stared at the floor, he didn't even want to look at the woman. Whether be from hatred or a love best left forgotten, he couldn't bear it. His life was crumbling day by day. Living was such a waste. There was never an end to the sadness given to him. He stood strong for so many years. He searched for the very man who did this to him, to kill him. His search was for vengance... For judgement.

"What happened up there?" Stella said, breaking him from thought. "Nothing..." Salem said finding the strength to walk passed her. "Oh, come on now, Cowboy... Something happened..." Salem ignored her, making his way for the kitchen in hopes to find anything to eat. _Damn it... Nothing._ He thought after looking into the fridge"Salem Valentine!" She exclaimed. "Answer me, damn it!" The man slammed the door the other cooler in anger. "Shut up, Stella! Damn it! I don't even want to talk to you as it is! Just leave me the hell alone!" "Well if your going to be like that; get the HELL off my ship!" Salem gave a chuckle. "This... This isn't a 'ship'... This is a tin can with perpellars!" "Well atleast I don't have to WALK everywhere I go!" Stella returned, her arms folded and her right foot tapping the floor. "News flash, chica," Salem began, "I'D RATHER WALK!"

Passing her by, he made his way to his cabin to gather his things... Not many, making it easier to escape the womans presence. "Where are you going? You can't leave! You just got better!" His shook his head in irritation. "Damn it, Stella! You!.. Are NOT my mother! Leave me lone! I NEVER want to see you again... Understand?.. DON'T follow me!" He made his way out the hatch on the side of the ship and made for the darkend streets of Fayte. Where was he going? He hadn't thought about it... He didn't even know where he was at this point. All he knew was that he needed to find the others and atleast let them know...

Dust and dirt flung as he made his landing. His boot chimbing as he did. Taking few strides, he made his way into the old building of the town, now deserted. He gave a few evil giggles, something he couldn't control. Chaos made his way through the building, looking at the surroundings as one would do at an art show. Fasinated? No. Discgusted. Soldiers watched him, guns ready and aiming. UNDERGROUND of course. Their neon lined suits gave light to the dark parts that the lights over head had missed. Chaos was not to attack... That was not his order... Unless they interupted him from a mission. His giggles gave the other men shivers as he passed by. Once reaching a the dark room where Vincent had visited so many times before, a slight beeping was heared over the entercom. Chaos slowly lowered his head, his form changing, his hair black onto his back, his wings retracting into his back. His eyes now turning red. Vincent had regained himself... Though, not by his hand. He was under their control.

"_Mr. Valentine..._" The same voice sounded from the entercom_ "How did you assignment go? Are all of them dead?_" Vincents expression wasn't there, nothing was there, no pain, nor sadness, nothing and in return, he simply nodded his head."_Good, lad! The Acreedai Tribe will never venture into this town again now will they?" _The mans chuckle filled the room before calming. "_Throw him back in his cell... Oh and give him a 'special dine tonight..."_ Food... He didn't even feel like eating... He was the cause for death... If he was still alive himself. It had been a week that he had been killing. A week of blood. A week of sorrow. He didn't even want to move. The two guards lifted him up and dragged him back to his small, dark cell. His expression had no life, he had none.

"Vincent..." The Shaman said in a doomed tone. "I know your pain... But you must eat something tonight..." Vincent shrugged a bit. "You said yourself, he's gone..." Silence filled the air. There was nothing to say from both of them... No one knew anything... Salem was dead to them both... "Vincent... Even if he was... Would he want you to react this way?" "He's... Gone... And therefore... I am aswell..." The Shaman said nothing, pondering thought, until finally breaking the silence. "He would want you to stay strong... He wouldn't want you to give up... Vincent... He would want you to live for the sake of your future... It gets better... We had horrid times to go through, but they always end up better, friend." "Shut up..." Vincent replied in almost a whisper... "You know nothing of my brother... Just things you 'see'... You didn't know him... Grow up with him... You weren't the one who taught him to ride a bike and read book..." The faint echo of his voice was heard before the silence. "I loved him... Even with the so many hatefull things he said... I loved him..."

The Shaman stayed quiet for a brief moment. "You are a good man, Vincent... A great man... You just need to know the right time to quit fighting... And the right time to start. Do not give up... Go on! Fight till the end! Until you fade away if you have too..." Vincent stayed quiet, as if the other had said nothing, though, his words were heard. "Alright then, friend... I shall talk to you soon... Good night." Vincent said nothing in return, his emotionless expression watching the floor. This was his fault, so much blood and death. He should have told them... Maybe they would have let him live. But then again... Maybe not... "Good night, Salem..."


	33. The Junk Yard Brawl

The streets were dark, shadows of the homeless and poor shuffled under the street lights. There was no order, no law. Crying of children were heard. Threats of gun shots were heard from all directions, but he walked on with heavy stride. His eyes fixed ahead of him. There had been no sign of the others all night. Ahead was the center of the city, a run down building marking it. A old clock stood stories high, reading 21:11. his crimson eyes stared as he came to a hault. The sounds of suffling was heared from a dark alley next to him, but he paid no mind. The people here were strange and dark... Even the city buildings were odd, shaped in old gothic architecture. And cold shiver ran up his spine. He had never ventured her before... And already, he felt danger.

"Help!" A voice cried from the dark alley, he once ignored. "Help me!" Another voice was heard whispering unknown words that could not be heard. Salem pulled Cerberus, pulling two hammers, a habit he would never get used to with this gun. A third barrel was overkill. His eyes searched through the darkness for the crys of help. His weakend had still not went away, his stomach was still in pain with certain movements. Though, he paid no mind, and walked on, passing a barrel holding a faint flame that still held no help of light. Muffled voices were faintly heared ahead of him, making him bring the gun up in his sights. "Where are you?!" More shuffling was heard from the darkness from some kind of struggle. "HERE!" A male voice screamed from only feet away. Lifting his gun, he shot off a round into the air, making a flash of two people, a man pinning another younger one down. This was all he needed. Sounds of struggle were heard, punches to flesh and slams to the ground. "Okay Okay!" A voice cried out. Before a faint orange orb made it's way two ward them. It grew brighter for a moment before dying down.

"What are you doing?..." A very deep voice said behind the light. The light moved in a certain direction and fell before a eruption of flame lit up the alley from another barrel. Salem winced a bit to get his sight back. A older boy stood behind him with blonde, unkept hair. He was backed against the wall looking ahead of him in terror. Salem gripped te shirt of the other man who was causing harm to the younger male, looking passed him were a group of men, covered in every weapon imagenable. The crimson eyed man dropped the terrified man infront of him, letting him run behind what seemed the like the leader to this motley crew, a middle aged man and greatly built compared to Salem's lean figure. His grey hair shown from the light from the fire and wrinckles were forming under his eyes. "What are you thinking, attacking my man?" The man said holding a double bladed sword over his shoulder. Salem stood strong, not intimidaded by how out numbered he was. "Your 'man' was attacking someone else... I guess it makes us even." The men laughed a bit before the head man began to speak. "You don't know who we are do you?" Salem laughed mockingly in return. "Does it matter?"

The leader smiled in return. "Your a stupid kid..." Salem smiled. "Takes one to know one, stupid..." The other men waited for the word to strike, their eyes one the man who mocked them. "You know..." The man began. "Your already going to die... So why not pay some respect." Salem nodded his head a moment. "But who ARE you?" "The name's Kable Gunnar and these are only FEW of the Gunnar Gang... We run this city..." Salem nodded once again. "Well I tell you what... If you and your 'gang' back down... I promise not to kill YOU or the rest of them..." Them men laughed once again and quickly ceised before Kable lifted his hand. "I never got YOUR name, boy." The crimson eyed man smiled. "Valentine... Salem Valentine." "Well Mister Valentine... You and our friend Ryaz are going to die tonight... Say your prayers..." Salem looked at the boy behind him, figuring his name was that of Ryaz. The boy was terrified, only knowing this was the last night he was to live. Salem turned the gun to the leader as he faced him once again. "Run, kid..." The boy stood still, making no effort. "What?" His child like voice said shakily. "Run!" Salem let of a round at the man standing behind the Kable before meeting his eyes... "You'll be last..." Salem said before grabbing the boy and running off. The men ran after him like a swarm of angry bee's. Salem dragged him by the arm, reaching the street. "I'm going to die." The boy whispered. "Shut up!" Salem returned before shooting two rounds at the riot behind them, knocking off a man from the pack.

Salem turned to shoot again, '**click click'**. "Shit!" Salem yelled digging into his pockets, looking for a pullet brace. One left, holding only eight. _Damn it..._ He reloaded the gun and shot to rounds at the men, killing another. _Two..._ The boy tripped over his feet continuously catching himself barely. "Damn it, kid! Run!" Sounds of gun shots and ricochets filled the air. The boy paniced once more. "I'm going to die..." "No your not!" Salem said once again shooting another man. _Four..._ Salem spotted a fueling store and yanked the boy in its diretion. "Where are we going?!" Ryaz asked, trying the dodge the shots fired from behind as best as possible. Salem was close to regeting saving this kid. They made it to the front door, Salem shutting and locking it behind him. He yanked the boy behind counter, out of site as the gang made an attempt to knock it down. "Sit down, shut up, and don't move from this spot. "O-okay..." The boy whispered as the Valentine began to run to the back of the store, before the door was kicked down. "Get him!" one of the men screamed, running after him only to be taking two bullets to the chest. _Six..._

Salem kicked open te back door to find a junkyard. "Time to improvise." He said alowed before running off. The men followed behind to the back door then halted. They scanned over the area, looking for any sight of movement. Kable found himself through the crowd, lifting his sword from his shoulder. "Find him..." Salem watched from a hidden area, holding a crow bar he had picked up only moments ago as the men began their search. He had to be careful, he was no longer immortal, one wrong move could kill him. His eye followed a man coming in his direction, with a simple chain. _And you will be the first. _Hiding in a broken down automotive machine, he followed the man as he grew closer to the car, prepared for anything... But not prepared enough. The whistling sound of the crowbar grew closer making the man turn to be met by it smashing into his face with a crunch. The man fell to the ground before the crimson eyed man picked up the chain, iron bar and headed for another area. Salem found a stack of six to eight flattend automobils, and after making no one was around, he made his climb to the top. after reaching the top, he spotted three gang memebers. One of them holding dueled daggers, another aiming a shot gun, and the other gripping a crow bar a few inches longer than his own.

He took a few deep breaths before leaping to the ground. Holding the long chain in one hand and the bar in the other, he threw the chain around the neck of the man with the shot gun, the man began to aim before he slacked the chain, letting it fall under the gun and it, making the barrel of the gun lift to the mans chin before he fired. Letting the chain go, he waited for the next strike. Then the crow bar was swung at him. Maneuvoring his own to hook the other, Salem hanked it from his hands before kicking him in the gut. He heared the sound of blades cutting the wind and spun around, a dagger sliceing his forarm. Lifting both crow bars into the air, he waited to void the next attack. The other man swung the blades, Salem blocking them as best as he could. A moment of pause filled the air as Salem pushed the other away for safe distance. The other stood for a moment before showing off what seemed year of martial arts moves... Salem looked unconvinced before pitching the bigger iron bar at the man, knocking him out... "Hows that for yuh?"

The other man stood from the kick to the stomach, grabbing the shot gun and pressing it against Salems temple... "Damn..." He said aloud, the other man showing a frustration in his expression. "Drop it..." The gang member said still trying to gain his breath. Salem shook his head for a moment before letting the bar slide to the end, then, turning his head quickly before the gun was fired, throwing his forhead into the mans nose and slamming the bar onto is trigger arm, causing a snap. The man cried out before a fist connected his temple. The man fell limp as Salem stood holding the shotgun, trying to gain his breathing. His eyes lifted to find himself surrounded. His red eyed looked at the gun and then the men. There was deffinatly not enough shells to take them all out. "No one touch him!" A voice wrang out. A space was made for Kable to make his way through, a smile stuck on his expression. "This one is mine..." He said taking off his trenchcoat, revealing the patch stating he was a Class A SOLDIER. This would be a really big challenge. Salem lifted the shot gun to the man, only for the men to laugh aloud. "You don't stand a chance, boy." Kabled said with a chuckle. Salem smirked a bit. "We'll see, old man." Salem said unafraid, and unashamed by his own appearance. The men grew silent as Kable raised his sword in the direction of Salem.

Salem waited for the moment. Close combat was never really Salem's favorite style, though, he had no choice now. Kable stood calmly, a smirk curiving his lips, his eyes fixed on the Valentine. The air was still. The blood from his cut, ran to his fingertips and fell to the sand, obsorbing. The tip of Kable's blade lifted slowly into the air, pulling it to his side ready to strike. Salem readied himself before Kable shot across the yard with lightning speed of a SOLDIER. Swinging the sword, Salem voided it with the gun, bending it into a right angle. _Great..._ Dropping the gun, Salem went for his own but stopped himself, the last shot needed to count. The crowbar sat only few feet away. Salem reached out or it and he'd it ready. The laughter of the men only made Salem's anger grow... But this time, nothing happened. Kable swung the blade, Salem voiding it. Then again, then again. The men began to chant the last name of his foe. He knew this would not end well.

With every attack from Kable, Salem had no other choice but back away. Gunnar was to fast for him to attack... Though his backsteps were his demise, his foot tripping over a piece of scrap metal, sending him falling to the ground. Kable lowered the tip of his sword to Salem's throat, a smirk on his face. "Say your prayers." Salem thought quick before slamming his shin into the mans' groin, making him drop his blade and fall to his knees. Salem quickly stood to his feet. He quickly grabbed the sword and held it in his hand. "Why?" Salem said out of breath. "Your the one kneeling." He finished before throwing a knee into Gunnars face. Though the blow to his face was great, Kable still held his groin, groaning and wailling on his side. The chanting of the gang had now stopped as they watched on. Salem stood for a moment before turning and throwing the sword out behind the circle of men. "This may not be your type of style, but," Salem turned to the man who struggled to get up. "How 'bout we fight fare." Salem sent a kick to his face only to be blocked, his other foot swept from under him in return. Salem quickly got up along with Gunnar, who winced at his own pain. "Your gonna die." He said lifting his fists. Salem just gave a smirk. He had heard it so many times before... But this time... He possibly could. The thought made his heart race in his chest, the pulse in his neck could be felt. I he died to the likes of someone like him... He'd go make sure he would go with him.

Kable ran throwing in a attempt to strike with a right hook. Salem leaned to his right, swinging his left knee and pushing off of the ground with his left leg, connecting with gunnars lower torso. The blow seemed not to bother the man, who grabbed Salem by the jacket, slinging him about fifteen yards into the tower of cars. The tower rocked and shifted, now unbalanced, now only being held upright by the bottom cars open door. Salem slowly made his way to his feet. Kable began at the man. Salem smirked, before kicking the car door back into place and jumping out of the way of the avalanche of cars who fell onto the other. The sound of twisted and screeching metal stopped, the other men stood in shock. Blood fell down Salem's face from a cut over his right eye. He slowly stood to his feet, out of breath. He made his way over the pile of cars, walking the way he came in. The circle broke to leave a space for him. He began to light a cigarette only to stop at a sound that spoke disaster. The sound of metal cratching came from under the cars, before one lifted up into the air, Gunnar the sourse. His face as red a blood and his eyes wide in madness, viens bulging from his body. "Berzerker..." Salem said under his breath as he dropped the cigarette and stomped it out.

The man gave a scream of vengance, before throwing the heap of metal directly at the Valentine. "Shit." He said before running toward the car and falling into a slide, it barely missing him by feet. The heep crashed into the ground, rolling over the men who made little effort of running, before halting on a pile of tires. Kable gave a monsterous scream at the skies before pound his feet into a run at Salem. This time, Salem wouldn't be as luckey as he thought. "Duck!" A voice screamed behind him. Ryaz stood with sword in hand, readying a throw, though Salem didn't move, he had to wait for the right moment. "Duck!" The boy screamed again. The monsterous Kable grew closer. Once the time was right, Salem dropped to his side before Ryaz threw the sword in Kables direction. Salem tangled his legs with Kable, making him trip and letting the blade meet his face.

The body jurked and twitched from the effects of berzerker. Salem tried to catch his breath as he stood to his feet. The men watched in horror seeing their leader dead on the ground and then Salem. "Run! Everybody run!" The men ran out of sight in fear. Their rein was over. Ryaz made a slow stride away from the scene. Valentine ran after him, to thank him. "Hey, kid." The boy said nothing in return, as if Salem wasn't even there. "Hey." Salem said again. "You were pretty good back there! Not to bad." Ryaz continued without a word. "His eyes at the ground he walked. "Where do you live?" Salem asked. The boy said nothing. "No where?" No reply. "You look hungry..." The boy finally repsonded with a nod. "Then follow me, kid... We'll get you something..." As they made their way onto the street, people made their way out of their homes. One man running by with joy. "Kable Gunnar has fallen! The Gunnar Gang is no more!" Salem watched as the people rejoiced. "My uncle rules no more..." The boy finally spoke. "He's finally gone." "That was your uncle?" The boy nodded at Salems question. "You saved them all." Ryaz said watching the joy in the streets. "No, kid... You did..." "But you challenged him..." "And you finished the fight... Your the hero, kid." Ryaz said nothing as the ship came into sight. Salem whiped the blood from is face and nodded, "Let's get something to eat..."


	34. A New Arrival

"So wait..." Yuffie said, trying to understand the words from Salem, "You KILLED an A Class SOLDIER?!" Salem shook his head. "No, I just faught him. And I wasn't doing so good. Ryaz here saved my ass..." Ryaz dug into the meal that had been set before him only minutes before, filling his mouth to the brim and trying to swollow. "Damn, kid!" Cid said walking into the dining area with a box of broken, random modern day machines, "Slow down or yuh goin' tuh choke!" Cid layed the box down on the table, instatly taking a look through the broken objects. "What's all that for?" Salem asked with a chuckle. "Ah! Well, it's borin' around here sometimes... Figured I'd make something if I did." Cloud smirked, I guess writing poems are getting old, huh Cid?" "Now I don't write poems... I write LYRICS!" The others laughed for a moment, before Yuffie continued. "And tat 'Gunnar' guy was your uncle?" Ryaz said nothing as he ate, making Salem answer. "Yeah... Him and his 'crew' supposedly run the city." "They do..." The boy finally answered, swolling the last bit of food, "Well, they did..." "How did he mannage taking over an entire city?" Tifa asked in wonder. "Both my father and uncle were in the SOLDIER program... After the program was over, my father came back a hero, my uncle... A coward... The city made my dad the mayor and chief of police. Though, one day... My uncle banded together with some thieves who ventured into the town... And killed him... When I was only thirteen. Four years ago..." "Wht about your mother? Any other family?" "They're all dead... I was the last..." The room stayed silent as the boy sat still. Salem lowered his hung his head a bit before making an effort to lift the mood in the room.

"Damn, kid!" Salem said grabbing Ryazs' plate. "You inhaled that food didn't you!?" Tifa stood taking the plate from his hands. "I'll fix him some more." Salem nodded and began to take Tifa's seat before a very angered Stella was heard. "SALEM!!!" She called out from the deck. Salem let his forhead fall to the table. "Wow, red eye," Cid began. "She sounds awfully angery." He snickered. "Shut up, Cid..." Salem said standing to his feet and shuffling off to his doom. Walking onto te deck, thumps from the steps of Stella grew nearer. "What the HELL is that kid doing on my ship?!" She hissed. "You don't know who he is! He could be a thief or a serial killer or-" "Oh, spare me the lecture. I didn't know who YOU were... Either way, your no better than he is..." "This is MY ship!" Salem snatched Orthrus from a holster around her waist. "And this is MY gun." "Why did you even come back?!" Salem leaned into her face. "TO FEED THE KID!" "It's not your food to just GIVE away!" "Oh shut up Stell! Yuffie STOLE the damn food!" "Fine then, Valentine!" She began sticking and finger to his face. "What ever he used, eats, even STEPS on... He's going to work for it!" "I'll do it..." Stella leaned on one leg with a questioned look on her face. "Since when did you get so nice?" "His family is DEAD Stella... Something both of us can relate to." Her foot tapped the floor as if thinking. "Fine! But you are to swab the floors every FOUR hours, polish the ship with every landing we make until take off, lean the JOHN dayly, and cook every meal..." "Done..." Stella gave a smirk and began to walk away. "Your in for it, Cowboy. Work starts tomorrow..." Making her way back to the controls of the ship, she spoke again. "Oh, and keep him out of my way."

Salem started back to the dining room meeting Yuffie at the door. "She's such a bitch..." She whispered before turning around. "I HEARD THAT, NINJA GIRL!" Stella screamed back. "How does she do that?!" Yuffie said aloud before following Salem back into the dining area. "Alright, Ryaz. Welcome to the Arrow." Salem began. "If you need something to eat, feel free to grab something." "Just try not to eat to much." Yuffie butted in. "We'll get our asses chewed off." Salem continued, "There's only one bathroom on this heep so there might be a wait sometimes. We have no cabins left, so you might have to bunk with me..." "Listen, I do not want to intrude." "Listen kid..." Salem began. "We need help on this thing as it is... Your welcome to join the party..." Ryaz said nothing in return. Tifa entered the room with a new plate of food, a plate of steak. "Heeere you go!" She said laying it infront of him. Ryaz lowered his head into his lap, "Sorry... But I'm not hungry anymore..." Ryaz stood to his feet slowly, "I just want to go to sleep." "I'll take you to Salems' cabin." Yuffie made her way to the door, Ryaz slowly following, looking at the wonders of the ship. "Our new arrival seems to be a bit meek." Shelke said taking a tiny bite of food. "I don't blame the kid... I bet he's seen a lot... Been through a lot." Cloud said with a nod.

Salem gave a nod at the subject. It seemed this boy had no one left... Not even a sibling. His eyes searched for the memories of the year before; Vincent was fighting UNDERGROUND... Alone... A man on a mission.

"Vincent." Salem said walking through the smoke of the battle. A frown shown like every time the brothers came into contact. "Salem..." Vincent returned. "Omega... Chaos... What are you going to do?" Salem asked, more demanding that concerned. "What I have to..." Vincent returned, loading Cerberus and yanking the barrels back into place. "Tipical Vincent... 'What I have to'..." Salem remarked before turning away. "Wait..." Vincent said in his scratchy tone. Salem stopped in is step, looking over his shoulder. "What?..." "I... May need your help..." Salem chuckled. "Nah, Vince... You have it all figured out... You always do..." His tone mocking his brother. "Salem, I just want your help... I know we don't always see eye to eye..." A pause filled the air as Vincent turned to face the sibling. Salem turned to face him in return. "Why, Vince? You've never needed my help before..." "This is different. The world is at stake." Salem laughed aloud. "The 'world'?! You call this a world?! A place for war and poverty, good and evil... Either way, people die! People are dying right now!" The sounds of fire arms sounded in the distance. "Vincent, we live FOREVER! Who else has the abilities we have?!" Sale shook his head. "This isn't a world... This is hell... I know what life is... I'm the reaper in the flesh remember? I see the other side every night! Every time I dream! This, this, is NOT worth the trouble." Vincent lowered his head, his brother had changed so much over the years, the words his brother spoke made sense, though, they were wrong. "This... Is my home..." Vincent began. "Those are my friends out there, fighting for a cause that people like you, would not. Your lost Salem... Lost in your own world... More distant than I could ever be. Selfish... Revenge and hatred has taken it hold on you..."

A pause filled the air with the acceptions of the explossions and turrets sounding their battle cry. Salem's expression grew evil, his eyes burning of hatred for is brother. Pulling the gun at Vincent. Vincent raised is head to see the terrifying sight, reaching for his gun. **Boom!** Orthrus fired, Vincent winced for a moment, then turned in hearing a thud behind him. An UNDERGROUND soldeir laid lifeless only a few feet away. "There's your help..." Salem said, causing Vincent to turn back to him. Salem was walking away and in only an instant, he faded back into the fog from once he came. Vincent turned away, Salem was lost to the world... His heart had grown cold... He was far from rescue... There was nothing left of him. "Shelke... Where am I?"

The dish water poured into the sink, the chiming of the dishes sounded as he ran them under for rince. "I'm just a monkey wrench." He said under his breath. Everyone was sound asleep, except for Tifa, of course, who had been in her cabin since she retired. The gods only knew what she was doing. He had swept, mopped and even cleaned the bathroom. He saved the dishes for last. There was no reason why... Dishes would have been better before he actually readied himself for bed. What a wonderful thought; sleep, a dayly task he had dreaded doing for so many years, was now free. Free of nightmares, free of threats. His eyes lids hung heavy over them, his body knowing it was peacfull to rest. He felt like hadn't slept in ages. "Hello Mr, Valentine," A child like voice said from behind him. Ryaz walked into the room quiet as a mouse his head hanging low. Salem gave a slight glance over his shoulder, "Hey, kid." he began plainly. "Thought you were asleep." "I-I can't." The boy replied. "Nightmares..." "Oh," Salem chuckled. "I've had my share..." Salem finally finished the last dish and placed it into the strainer before grabbing a towel to whipe his hands. "So what are they about?" Ryaz looked confused at the question, "Your dreams." Salem finally finished. "What are they about?" Ryaz shook his head a bit, is blonde uncombed hair covering his face. "Nothing." "I understand if you don't want to talk about it... Your business is your own." Salem said knowing the truth would spill soon and it did. Ryaz slipped his hands into his pockets before leaning his back against the wall. "There is this... thing..." He began. "Well... A man... SOMEthing... A man-thing... He lives in the past life... You know... The Life Stream? And he... He looks as if he's chasing me..."

Salem listened intently as the boy spoke... Could it be? Ryaz finished. "Anyway... It just scares me, that's all." "Well..." Salem began whiping the concern from his expression. "They're... Nothing to be afraid of... Trust me... They're just dreams..." Ryaz nodded in responce. A pause filled the air, Salem's crimson eyes scanned over the room. "Well, everything should be cleaned." "I heard the captain talking about me tonight during dinner." Ryaz began. "She doesn't like me to much, I expect." Salem chuckled a bit. "Don't mind her... She's just a Merc with an attitude... If she gives you any problems... Just find me... I'll fix her." "How long have you been a member of the Arrow?" "A little over a month... Been through hell and back on this ship..." His mind refected on past thoughts of love and heart break, his mood changing with the thought. _That bitch..._ "So... Who is that red head?" "Haha!" Salem laughed aloud at the boys obvious thoughts. "That would be Shelke... Wierd one that one is... Used to have a little crush on her myself... Until..." Salem trailed off. "Until what?" Ryaz questioned. "Nothing..." Ryaz nodded. "Your business is your own." "Indeed it is..." Salem said catching on to the boys trickery. "Alright, kid... Go get some rest... The work starts tomorrow..." "Yes, sir." The boy said standing up and walking off. "Hey, kid!" Salem yelled behind him. "Yes, Mr. Valentine." "It's Salem... JUST Salem..." With that, a slight smile crossed the boys face before nodding in and making his way to the cabin.


	35. Never Surrender

**A/N: **_**Well as some of you may know... I base my chapters off of songs... I've done some from Breaking Benjamin, Coheed and Cambria (AWESOME) and even Billy Talent... And I figured... This would be a perfect chapter for some FOO FIGHTERS! Lets see who can guess the song. Whoever guesses it... Gets a Sugar Cookie! Good luck!**_

"_Costa Del Sol is under attack! Everyone stay in their homes and take cover!_"

His body rested in it's bunk, Ryaz laid snoozing in the bunk over him. Before, he had enjoied the thought of sleep, looking forward to the feeling of serenity. But something else was waiting for him once he closed his crimson eyes. He watched as Chaos destroyed the homes of thousands, Death Penalty's cry of death not wearing away with eac life it had taken. The buildings burned and fell beside him, people ran in fear and terror. Panic in the streets, mayhem in the skies. So many screams, so much pain... Death... And Salem could not do a thing. He was simply a image in his own mind. Towns people ran through him, as if he was just a image of fog. Why was this happening? Why was Chaos doing this? His eyes searched for answers in the fires of a home, where screaming from a child was heard, before silencing over a few moments. A anger grew inside of him. This was reality, this wa happening... At the exact moment. The chuckles and shrieks from the Angel of Chaos were heard from above, but to fast to follow. Salem was helpless, he could do nothing, Shadow was now gone... As he wished.

The cries from the city, the sounds of guns firing at the being they could not kill, the explosions... Made thoughts rush through his mind like moving pictures; what if this carnage spreaded even father? What if more people died? What if the world was... gone? Omega would return... Vincent would have no choice in the matter... UNDERGROUND would completely take over... And who ever was behind them. The regret built up inside of him, bringing a tear to his eye, bluring his sight. This was the world to come... This was the world that would come to be. His fist clenched as he lowered his head in shame. "I will not let this happen... I will not allow this hell... This is my planet... My home... My friends..." His tear wivered it way to the tip of his nose before dropping to the ashed ground, before he lifted his gaze in hatred. "This is MY WORLD!"

In that moment, the chuckles from Chaos ended... Salem lifted his gaze to the skies above, searching for any sign of the beast. "**This is... What?**" A dueled voice blurted beind him, making Salem look over his shoulder slightly. "This is MY home... I have a choice in its end." Chaos chuckled in it's evil way before his face instantly shown an evil frown. "**Let us see what Eternity thinks, then!**" With incredible speed, he jurked Salem into the air by his leather jacket and lifted them both into the skies. His speed grew greater and greater until the streams of life force dwindled between the planet and the Life Stream. Chaos lowered his speed before Salem found himself watching the waves of green around him. Chaos came to a complete stop, lowering them both onto a ground that was not there. Salem gained his footing. His eyes fixed and ready for the being that he feared for so long. Chaos strided way before a opening through the streams of life was seen, Havok walking out in all his glory. Chaos took his side beside him, chuckling and giggling evily, waiting for what would happen next.

"**Haha!**" Havoks' booming laugh echoed. "**The one whom held Death captive... Pathetic excuse for a being...**" Salem's fists clinched. "I know what your doing... Let him go..." Havok gave a sarcastic look of surprise. "**Why... What do you mean?**" "Let Vincent GO!" Salem screamed in anger. Havoks' chuckle boomed once again as Salems' anger rose higher and higher. "**Human... I am not the one holding your brother captive... Chaos is... And he has no means to leave.**" Chaos laughed in histeria, agreeing at the statement. Salems' crimson eyes shot from on angel to the other, before pulling his gun. "Let him GO..." "**You must not understand... Only an Angel of Ending can kill another, human... Or, of course... A Neo...**" Chaos dropped to his knees, covering his ears, screaming in pain as if the silence was the worst thing imagenable. "A Neo?" Salem asked before another howl was heard from Chaos. "**You are not enough to destroy us...**" Havok chuckled, saying not to Salems' question. "**But I am...**" A voice echoed behind him. Salem turned to find Shadow reaching his side, giving a shiver up his spine.

"**Hahahahaaa!**" Havok howled. "**And what kind of hero are you, De Morte?! You are just a pretender... You know your real meaning... Your reason of existence... You are just one of us...**" Salem stood quiet, waiting for a reply from the hooded figure. "**What if I say I'm not like the others... I'm not just another one of your uses to end this planet...**" Havok said nothing in return... Just a smirk played on his expression. "**You...**" Shadow continued. "**You are the pretender, Eternity... You will not see your creation reach it's final stage... Your destruction will NEVER take place... I will fight... This human will fight... All of us will fight... Even the Neos.**" Havoks expression grew evil in its name. The thought of failure eating at his being like maggets to a corpes. "**GIVE IN TO YOUR FATE, DE MORTE!**" Havok yelled in the greatest anger. The hooded angel stood still, no anger, nor hatred in his tone. "**I will never surrender... To you...**"

"**THEN YOUR FATE LIES IN MY HANDS!**" Havok said before vanishing. Salem looked franticly as Shadow kept contempt. "**Salem... Your brother can be saved... But there is one thing you must do...**" Salem looked to him, his face still covered by the hood. "What?" "**You must take me back... Accept me as you accept yourself... I am a part of you, whether you like it or not... I am the voice inside your head... That you so many times, refused to hear. I am the face you have to face, everytime you look into the mirror... I am what is left... I am the only one that does right from the rest... I am their enemy... I will be the reason they will search for you... I will be the reason you will fall to your knees...**" Shadow paused for a moment as Chaos began to draw closer to them. "**Do you accept me?**" Shadow asked as Hell Raiser formed in his hands. Salem stood without a word... His thoughts overtaking him. For so long he beared a cross he wasn't willing. A curse that he couldn't void. Now it was needed once again. His eyes searched for an answer, his voice unable to speak. "**Hurry, Salem... We haven't much time...**"

It had to be done... For the sake of the world... His friends... For Vincent. "I accept you... As mine, myself..." Salem voice uttered in shame, but strength none-the-less. Shadow faded into a red energy of light, streaming into Salem's chest, but this time, he felt no sorrow... He felt... The same... He was himself... But different... Chaos grew closer, gun in hand... Salem focused as his wings shot from his back, this time, no blood was shed. The red liquid don't spew from his throat. After a few moments, Salem threw his hood over his face, blue eyes shining behind the dark. "**Time to rid of you once and for all.**" Salem said, his own words speaking through his appearance, Shadows words echoing in his mind. _I what is left... I am what is right... _Chaos halted in his steps, drawing the gun into the air. Salem waited for the moment to strike, to make his move...

**Boom!** Chaos shot off a ground shaking blast. But Salem was nowhere to be found as the massive blast continued into nothing. **Click click... **Salem held Hell Raiser to the temple of Chaos. "**Told you I'd kill you myself.**" The blast was heard, an echoing distance away it continued. Chaos fell, twitching and spazzing. His being was only there for a moment before fading into a cloud of violet life force, revealing a tattered and torn Vincent. Salem threw the gun aside, before it vanished in a bright light. He kneeled beside his broken brother, looking him over for injury, only none was found. "**Vincent!**" He called out. After a moment, the exhausted Valentine opened his eyes. "Sa-... Salem?" He asked tiredly, not surprised by the form his brother had taken. "**Yeah...**" Salem said with a loving smile. "I thought... I-" "**No...**" Salem cut him off. "**YOU didn't do anything... It was all Chaos... You couldn't help it.**" A slight smile curved Vincents' lips. "I have always thought... You would never change your ways..." Tears formed around his crimson eyes as he spoke. "I suppose I couldn't have been more wrong." "**Vincent... We're coming for you...**" Vincent shook his head, his smile fading from his lips. "I can not hold on any longer, Salem... They have put me through to much to bear." "**This is coming from who faught a monster five million times his size...**" Salem joked. "**I'm not letting you give up that easy. Your a VALENTINE. That should men much more to you than a last name... All of us have been through hell and back... We're hardasses from hell...**" Vincent gave a slight chuckle from his throat Salem giving a louder one behind to cheer his mood up. "**Besides... The team needs you... And let me tell you... They are BEGGING for you to come back... I've put them through so much crap, it isn't even funny...**" Salem gave another chuckle before his face grew saddend. He pulled back the hood on his face, allowing for his sadness to be seen. "**I want to be a family again, Vince... I've always hated being so far away from you... I never ment the things I've said... They were just out of anger.**" "No..." Vincent said in return. "'It WAS me... I left to early... Mom... You... I should have stayed..."

Salem said nothing... His tears streaming from his face. "**We're coming... Be strong... Don't give in... If you die... I die... Remember?**" Salem's words brought tears to Vincents eyes. "If you die, I die..." Vincent repeated. "I'll never give up..." Salem nodded before standing to his feet. "**We will be there in two days time... Get ready... We're bringing hell...**" Vincent gave a nod as he smiled a bit, saying the words he hadn't said in so many years. "I love you, Salem..." "**I love you too, Vincent...**"

Salem sat up in his bunk avoiding the one over him. The sun was rising, the others had already awoken. He took a few breaths for a moment before whiping his eyes from sleep... They felt wet... He stood up for a moment, a smile of happyness crossing his lips. Putting on his shirt and jacket, he stepped out of his cabin, watching the others at work. He was in a good mood this morning... "SALEM!" Stella's voice screamed out from somewhere on the ship. Salem's smile drooped... "If I hear that womans' voice again I'm going to KILL myself..." He said as he walked off to find her.


	36. A Hard Days Work

Salem swabbed the decks... for four hours strait, only to start over from the front to the back over again. The rest of the members of AVALANCHE were about the ship, doing their daily activities. Cloud polished the blades of his swords and lengthy daggers. Cid, kept his hands busy by making a various types of random gadgets and gizmos. Yuffie walked about the ship, grabbing and napping random things that caught her attention. Shelke, was napping. Tifa, as usual, put herself to good work, cleaning the dishes so Salem would have less to do at the end of the day. And Stella, was at the controls of the SilverArrow. His arms were getting sore. Ryaz said nothing as he polished the floor behind Salem with a rag and floor polish. "I told you, kid. You didn't have to help me." Ryaz gave a modest smile. "It's the least I can do, Mr-" Salem turned with a correcting frown. "I mean... Salem..." Salem smirked a bit, as he turned back to mopping. "Your making me feel old, kid." Ryaz stopped his task for a moment and turned to Salem. "Um... If you don't _mind _me asking;_ how_ old are you?" "TOO old! Haha!" Cid cried out from his project. Salem chuckled a bit. "I lost count after thirty..." "But... Why? I mean... Do you a materia or something? You look very young..." Salem took a deep breath. "It's complicated, kid..." "Let's just say that Salem has his demons..." Stella said walking through the newly, undried polish that Ryaz had just laid. "That's that third time she has done that." Ryaz said hopelessly to himself. "Stop, Stella. The kid has polished the floor three times already!" Salem said slamming the broom stick to the floor, making it break in half. "Well!" Stella started, "He can do it again! And as for you! You can swab the deck with a crooked back!"

Salem lowered his head a bit in frustration. "Look..." He said as calmly as he could manage, but Stella would never left him get away with it, of course. "Look at what Salem?! Look at the dirty floor?! I see it!" "Damn it, Stella!!" He screamed out, holding himself from gripping his gun. "If you have a problem with me; DEAL with ME! Leave everyone else OUT of it!" Cloud stood to his feet, hiding his smiles. "You guys are funny to watch..." "Cloud..." Tifa said warning." Salem continued. "There is no damn reason to treat this kid ANY worse than me, chica.... Leave him alone..." Stella shot a cocking smirk at him as she took a step forward, looking up into his eyes... Cids' watched intently. "Uh oh..." Stella's violet eyes narrowed at his dark crimson orbs... "And If I don't..." The room grew deathly quiet, waiting for Salem's reaction. Salem gave a smirk. "You should know by now, woman; you don't scare me..." "I know..." She began, the smirk still curved on her lips, leaning into his ear. "But I know... You won't be able to resist me much longer, Cowboy." Salem chuckled a bit and whispered back. "You'd be surprised, chica." Stella nodded a bit as she turned to walk away. "You may continue..." "We aren't working anymore, Stell. We're done..." Stella turned with a angered expression, pointing her finger. "You will be done when I SAY you are done, Valentine! I don't run a soup kitchen, this is a ship! EVERYONE has a job!" "Like who?! Dear gods! PLEASE, tell me what Cid is doing?! What about Cloud?!" Stella Snapped back. "Tifa-!" "TIFA is helping ME out, so I don't have that much to do!" Salem turned a bit to Ryaz and then back to Stella. "Don't you think we should be PREparing to save my brother?!" "Look, cowboy. I am just as ready to save him as the next guy, but what I say, GOES." "Your JUST pissed off that I'm not falling for your CRAP anymore!" Salem blurted. The room grew silent again for almost a minute, the two staring one another down, sending hate rays through their skulls. Everyone watched them for a minute before Shelke through the back hall from her cabin to the JOHN, "You guys fight like your married..." the door shut as Cloud chuckled under his breath. Ryaz stood to his feet and made his way to the hallway. "Where are you going?!" Stella demanded. "To get my things ready..." "For what, kid?" Salem questioned. "I realize that I'm only in the way of you guys. I'll get my stuff together and where ever you stop will be where I get off." Salem shook his head. "Kid-" "It's okay, Mr-.... Salem... I'll find a way around." He made his way to the room and shut the door. "Salem gave a dead stare at Stella. "You see..." "See what?! What is there to see? He wants to leave!" Salem shook his head."Go in there and tell him he can stay?!" "And if I don't?!" Salem thought for a moment. The kid had no place to go... and there was chance he could make it back to Fayte alive. He gave a sigh as he looked at his steel toed boots. "Alright," He whispered lifting his gaze to her. "If you let the kid stay on board, we'll..." The room silent for the next part, the anticipation burning on Cids face. Salem turned away from the crowd and grew even more silent. "We'll... Talk..." Stella smirked, "That's what I wanna hear, Cowboy..." She said before strolling off, whistling a happy tune... Once the woman stepped into the room with the boy, Cid gave a chuckle as he continued his work, "You just made a deal with the devil, son... Bless your damned soul..."


	37. Shell Shocked

Salem stood at her door, contemplating on whether he should enter or not. Was he to subject himself to deception again? He didn't know what was ahead. His heart was still aching, wishing for a remedy, but could she mend it? A terrible silence shook his mind and body. All he could do was imagine himself running from the truth, as fast he possibly could, but he couldn't help but to succumb to the truth... He still loved the dark violet haired Merc. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the hallway. Slowly he opened the door, still staring at the floor. His expression saddened. He couldn't bare to look at her. His hands fell into his pockets as his hair fell into his face. "Hey, Cowboy..." She said soothingly, making him smile to himself. He wiped it off quickly before staring back to her. "Okay..." He stared with his raspy voice. "You wanted to talk... Then talk..." She laid in her silk night gown, rolling her eyes at his arrogance. "Well..." She said lifting herself into a sit, resting her head onto her knees, "How have you been?" Salem stood, picking fuzz from his pocket and throwing to the floor, "Tired from doing your work..." He said plainly. "Funny, Valentine..." "Well... You asked..." She patted the corner of the bed, gesturing him to sit down. "I'd rather stand..." "Suit yourself, Cowboy."

Salem stood at her door after shutting it, waiting for words to be said, nothing out of the ordinary, just flirtatious comments and gestures. He lowered his head a bit again as he gave a sigh. The two grew silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Salem," She began, her tone serious... Strange to him... But of course, she was probably only trying to talk him into 'loving' her again... _Like that will ever happen_... She continued, her eyes looking down at her knees, "I must tell you something..." Salem's brow lifted a bit. What was bothering her so much as to look so pathetic... _Another one of her tricks_. "Now you... You may be a little surprised by what your going to hear... But... It's something I need to say..." "Spare me the love poems and meaningless words and phrases. I've gotten a little smarter over the time we've spent apart..." Salem chuckled a bit at the situation and continued, "You know... I... Well... Once... I 'thought' I loved you... But I realized... With your help of course, that it was ALL a lie... If you expect me to believe what you are about to say, you are sadly mistaken... I'm not an idiot, Bleu! I'm not an idiot-" Stella gripped her hair as he spoke before she blurted her words in interruption, "I'm pregnant, Salem!" The room was quiet as Salem's serious, angry expression turned surprised... Her words weren't loud enough to hear by the others, but loud enough to take his mind for a spinning ride of thought.

His eyes widened looking at her, his finger still pointed at her from before. He looked at her... He was certain she was telling the truth... And it scared him. "Wha-..." A lump in his throat, stopped him from speaking until he cleared his throat. "What...?" He asked plainly... "Your...?" "Pregnant... Salem..." She said plainly, a slight smile lining her face as tears swelled in her violet eyes. Salem found himself backing into the corner of the door and the wall, letting his back lean on it before sliding down into a sit. The only though he could conjure was, "Are you... Sure...?" She smiled a bit, crawling out of the bed, kneeling in front of him as he lowered his head. "I've been sick for the last week, Salem. I'm pretty positive." A tear fell down her face and to the floor as she watched her hands playing with the lining of her night gown. "I... It's just something I'm sure about... Like I can FEEL the life inside of me... I don't know what it is... I just... Know..."

Salem sat, shell shocked. All the hatred and mixed emotions he had for Stella, simply... Vanished. All that was left was the protection of his child. He had never even thought about being a father... The writer would figure he would be ready, old enough. But Salem never thought about the responsibility of a child in his life... He was alone... He always had been... How would he be? Would he be a good... You know... Would it be a boy or girl? He fought back his tears... He didn't need her to think he was sad about it... How would he bring a child up in a world of desolateness and destruction... How would he show that hatred was not the way to set things right? Stella... Some how, felt his worry and brung her hand to his chin, lifting his gaze to her wonderful smile. "It's okay, Cowboy... We'll figure things out... It's the first time for me too, you know..." Salem gave a slight grin as he rubbed his eyes. "I know... But..." Salem said worryingly, "We shouldn't tell anyone... And you should stay... Safe..." Stella chuckled a bit. "I can't promise that, Valentine." "Please, Stell... If we're... You know... We need to at least... Be careful..." He said quickly wiping a tear away from his eye. "You're the one to talk, Cowboy..." The air stood still with out a word. She gave a beautiful smile to him as he turned away from it's beauty. "Come on..." She said standing, "Let go to bed..." Salem nodded a bit unsure. "We'll talk about it in the morning..." Salem nodded with a smile as she turned away, only for him to grab her arm and turn her back to him. The moment went by, their love clear in each of their eyes, afraid to say the word that was so meaningless compared to the actual emotion. They simply... Knew.

"I love you too..." Salem said with the best soothing voice he could conjure, letting her know incase his expressions were to grim to understand... They laid themselves down in bed and held one another, no words, no kisses, or glances... Just their bodies entangled with one another, falling asleep on their arms. Stella noticed Salem's body was warmer than it ever had been as he had fallen asleep. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Cowboy..." She said before slowly falling into a dream.


	38. Decimus Down

The ship shuttered and shook as th sound of a boom and sputter was heard over head. Salem shot out of bed and out of the room, "Stay here!" He yelled out to Stella. "Are you stupid?!" She said following him, still in her dark purple gown, "This is MY ship!" Salem reached the deck to look into the radar, but in the window was enough to allow him to be prepared. Decimus zoomed by, a dark green trail of energy trailing behind. "Not him again..." Tifa said turning to get the others. Stella reached the controls and shook her head. "We have to get out of here, now..." "No..." Salem said grabbing for his gun, a grim expression in his eyes. "I have to end his life, now... There is no other way..." Stella stood to her feet and looked at him, the roaring sound ofthe speed from the War Angel raddling the ship. "Don't play this game, Cowboy... You've played 'hero' to many times so far. Don't think this is going to help anything, your just going to get hurt again and you worry me enough." Salem shook his head as he looked out into the sky, the small outline of the massive being coming to a stop and turning towards the ship. "I have to, Stell..." "Bull, Salem Valentine! We'll just retreat!" Salem shook his head as his eyes started to change, his voice growling more with every word. "He is to fast, Stella..." His eyes lowered, clashing with hers as he gave a slight smile. "I'll be fine... I have to do this... He's just another brick in the wall that I have to knock down..."

Stella paused for a moment before Salem spotted the beast shooting towards them. Salem slammed his fist into the 'OPEN' button for the back hatch and darted through the corridors, "Just get away from us!"he said, passing the others. By the time he made his way into the bay area, the door was open and his wings in workings. Salem jumped from the ramp and into the sky, shooting around to the front. Decimus grew closer to the font of the ship, Stella worried for a moment as he reached about fifty feet away and still charging. Finally, he reach ten feet, everyone wincing, waiting for the crash, only for Shadow to slam into his side, sending the giant flying out of control. Stella gave a easing sigh as she gripped the controls. "Everyone buckle up, we're getting away from this one!" Yuffie stood for a moment at the fight with the Giant being and the small Shadow and back at Stella, "What?! Leave him out there NOW?! He'll die!" Stella darted the ship with a turn, before zooming off, "He's only died four times in the last month and a half, ninja girl! He can do this! Just trust him!" The control room grew silent as Stella turned to the wind shield and gave a worried expression to herself as she looked into the radar, watching the large blip smash into the other small one. "I am..." She whispered to herself as she flew away from the action.

The two powers fought in the clouds, sending blow after devastating blow to one another, in hopes to break down the other. Decimus finally found his massive hand around the Angels' neck. "**Come on, De Morte! Just give in! You could never vanquish me! I am the lord of war and destruction! I am invincible!**" Salem gasped for air that couldn't be taken in. His vision grew hazy and obscure. Lifting his right hand out to the side, a beam of light shown before Hell Raiser appeared in his hand. Rotating his arm at the other demonic entity, he pulled the trigger. **Booom!** The cry from the gun sounded in the air as Decimus's helm in caved, causing him to release his grip, letting Salem get a good distance away after regaining his stability. Decimus cried out in anger and directed his massive sword at the man. "**You will not survive this!**" Salem's brilliant eyes narrowed as he pointed the barrel of his gun in the direction of Decimus. "I have control!" His dark voice cried out. "I am no longer a senseless spirit!" Decimus paused for a moment before laughing. "**YOU! The human!?**" His booming laughter shook the skies like thunder. "**That could be the worst thing for you, Valentine man! You don't know how to control the raw power that you posses, and even if you did, you'd die trying your best! Humans cannot withstand the great power of the Angels and Demons! They're bodies aren't built for such great power!**" Decimus chuckled loudly, grabbing his gut as if in slight pain. "**Your doomed, human! Your done for! I hope you said your prayers!**" A bright light shown before Decimus's weapons had been replaced by a large arm cannon. "**Give up the Shadow! Your pathetic bother is dead... Or soon to be... You can never save him, human.**" Salem gave a little chuckle beneath his hood, despite his powerlessness. "Bring it..." Decimus shot a large bullet at the Angel smoke spreading from his mighty weapon. The smoke cleared quickly before he noticed no one was seen. "Hey." A voice sounded behind him before turning around, only for Salem to smash his fist in the powerful beings nose. Decimus shook off the blow before shooting another round and nearly hit the small target. Salem sped through the skies before slamming himself into the large beast. His stubbornness making him test his own abilities. Decimus slammed his mighty elbow into Salems back, making his cry out, before grabbing him by the waist with his left hand and slamming his right fist into his face. Salem tried shooting another round at the massive Angel, but was to dizzy from the blow to even level himself. Decimus yanked the small gun away from him with his mighty right hand and threw the gun into the distance.

Salem, now unarmed and out weighed, knew his being hung in the balance. Decimus chuckled as he grabbed the others wings and began to stretch them. "**Like pulling the wings from a firefly!**" He chuckled as Salem cried out in pain, his wings snapping a cracking. Decimus laughed aloud. "**Did you honestly think you could compare to a TRUE warrior?! I am DEATHLESS!**" Salem lifted his painful gaze to the giant. "You know... I did..." A beam of light shown around his hand as he threw his foot into the air, kicking off his helm. Hell Raiser pointed directly at the monsters for head. "But trust me...Valentines are deathless... You are not..." Decimus was frozen with shock as Salem gave a final smirk of victory. "See you in hell..." **BOOOM!** The gun blast filled the high altitudes as the Angel bursted into small bits of dark green orbs of life force. Salem felt himself heavy and a bit tired. He looked for the Arrow and after a few minutes arrived in the cargo hold to meet Yuffie and Cid.

His form instantly vanished, his wings retracting into his back and his clothing unmutanizing. His eyes returned a dark crimson as he laid in the cargo hold, motionless with the exceptions of breathing and blinks. "You okay, Red eye?" Cid asked checking for wounds. "I'm fine... Just... Tired..." Salem said, his eyes closing a bit. "Cid," Yuffie started, "Help me get him on the deck." Yuffie and Cid helped him stand to his feet and lead him to the cabin, sitting him down in a seat next to the corridor. "You okay?!" Tifa exclaimed in question. Salem nodded, barely able to keep his eyes open. Stella looked at him from the controls and lowered her head, afraid for him. What was she to do if he actually died one day. Their child would never know the father it never had. "We need to land..." She said standing to her feet. "This is were we walk..." "Walk?" Cid questioned. "Yes, walk... We will never get a hundred miles away from there without them finding us on the radar in this thing... We have to go quietly and unnoticed, or otherwise Vincent is dead." The heads in the room nodded with agreement... Other than Salem... He made his way into the captains quarters, leaning on the walls for support and leverage. He plopped himself on the bed and shook a bit. He felt a bit colder than usual, perhaps the room had a breeze.

Minutes passed and the ship landed and Stella was in the room. "Salem..." She said softly with a concerned expression. "You need to stop..." Salem turned over, his eyes closed due to exhaustion. "Stop what?" "Playing this hero crap... You're a... You know... It would be nice to have you around when... it... gets here..." "I will be... Trust me-" "You, Salem I know!... Trust you... You SCARE me when you do those things..." "I have to find Vincent, okay..." He said lazily. "These people aren't out to kill ME... They want the WORLD, Stell... You, me, Cloud, Yuffie... Everyone... This isn't just about me and you..." "But I would like for you to be careful, Cowboy... Your seriously pushing it..." "I... Dunno why I'm tired..." "Well... Get some rest..." She said with a smile, gently rubbing his face with her palm. "We'll rest here... Let me get everything settled and I'll be in here soon..." Salem nodded before Stella walked out from the room. "Stell," Salem let out before the violet eyed woman turned to him once more. "Yes?" "Um... Uh... I'll tell you later." She nodded and walked off. Salem sat for a moment before closing his eyes once more and falling into a deep sleep, leaving the rest of the day to the crew...

Ryaz walked into the cabin, knocking on the wall beside him. "Salem?" Salem didn't answer. Ryaz turned and ran into Shelke. "Oh... I'm s-s-sorry-" "It is quite alright, Ryaz." Shelke said a bit of a blush on her face. Ryaz nodded trying to wipe away the embarrassment, passing her by quickly. Yuffie noticed the whole thing only to roll her eyes and let her for head fall into her hand. "Not again..."


	39. The Neo and The Parting

"_The Angels of Ending are growing stronger, Sister Aeon.._." A wonderfully beautiful woman stood before other equally as beautiful women. Their wings bright gold, silver, bronze, and sapphire, gleaming in the bright light of the desolate fields of thick Life Stream, hidden from the world. Another woman floated, her dark bronze wings flapping, keeping her at a steady glide. There were only four, the older three, beauty beyond imagination and a small child, off playing in the fields of Life Stream. Remarkable fire arms sat at their sides. "_We cannot_ _take action until the Daemon of Life is with us once again... Until then, sisters, you must remain silent in your mortal bodies until she is restored_ _to the Daemons of Neo..._" The Daemon of peace stood not far away, her scowl plain on her exotic face. "_And how long with THAT take exactly?, Sister Aeon_" She asked lifting her mighty pistol barrel over her shoulder. "_Not long,_" Another Daemon began, "_The cycles of the Life Stream have almost reached their final stages of Gathering. I would say he haven't long until we are all reunited once again._" The Daemon said carefully counting webs of Life Stream, letting them glide through her fingers. "_Harmonna is right, we do not have much time... So we must b ready for what is to come, the Angels of Ending must be stopped at all costs..._" Aeon said loudly unto the other three women. "_But,_" Another Daemon spoke, more meekly and shy than the other two. "_I have heard of... One that is not so bad as the rest..._" She said scratching her head a bit. Aeon tilted her own in question to the small Daemon woman. "_The Angels are destructive beings, Jubilee. They could never be good natured... They are heartless and uncaring... Chaos, senseless and insanely mad. War, a prideful and destructive, titan. Despair, cold hearted and peerlessly deceptive. Death, a senseless murdering manic. And the worst of them all... Eternity, the Angel of Suffering after death. _" Aeon lowered her head a bit at the young Daemon. "_No there is no good in them... Not one..._" "_But, sister..._"The small one began_, _"_Word has spread from DeRah...That De Morte has turned his back on his brotherhood. He wishes not to bring death upon mother Gaia._" Aeon gave a scowl... "_The DeRah are self-genociding scum. How ever you heard of this, I advise you never to do it again. De Morte, the Shadow... He is second to none... His nature is death and death is what he is..._" Serenity stood with a smirk. "_It's true, Aeon. Salem Valentine, his keeper, is in fact the actual brother of the one that started this all..._""_Chaos..._"Harmonna answered still playing with the strings of Life Force. "_Indeed, Vincent Valentine, The Chaos... Salem, his sibling, is searching for him. And word is, he took out a massive number of wraiths in the deserts._" Aeon stood silent for a moment, her seriousness not to fade away or change her mind of the Angel. "_Lies... All of them... These brothers are not to survive the next moon crescent._" The small Daemon lowered her gaze to her feet, her bronze wings tucking close to her back as the room grew silent, the other sisters closely listening to their instructions. "_I want them all to be returned to mother Gaia until the planet decides it is their time to be released onto the world and its inhabitants._" Aeon smiled gently to the other sisters before speaking once again, "_Am I understood correctly?_" The two older women agreed instantly as the small Daemon of happiness frowned to herself. Aeons smile continued as she called out the young ones name. "_Jubilee_..." "_Yes, sister Aeon... I do understand..._" The lead Daemon smiled as she lifted the young Daemon chin for her eyes to meet her own. "_Do not fret, young one. This will all be over soon and there will be no sadness or despair. No killing or death... Just... tranquility_. _It is our job to maintain these things... And in order for us sisters to do so... We must destroy anyone who wishes to bring harm to our mother Gaia..._" The young Daemon understood and nodded before vanishing immediately along with the others. There was new rivalry for the planets resultant, but who's life would change and for the better... Or worse?

Vincent was reading his things to leave. Salem hadn't talked to him for almost the entire week before. The small cottage resided deep within the woods. Vincent looked out the window at the pond, he almost drowned in so many year before and smiled a bit before turning around. "I can't believe your leaving..." Salem said with a scowl, arms folded and eyes focused. "Your abandoning me and mother, Vincent..." "No I'm not, Salem..." Vincent shot back.. Salem was only sixteen, Vincent a bit older. "Look how ridiculous you look in that suit! Your selling yourself out, Vincent! ShinRa is nothing to protect! They're ALL corrupt! And your going to risk your life for HIM?! Dear Gaia, brother!" "Now YOU listen, kid! I never said-" "You mean, 'you were never TOLD'..." Salem finished... Vincent gritted his teeth as he slammed another t-shirt into his case. "I never SAID I was guarding President ShinRa, alright?! I'm going to guard a woman from the word of it..." "Haha! Yeah... Well it makes no damn difference to me-" "She knew dad, damn it!" Vincent blurted out at his brother, creating silence in the room for a long moment. "Yeah..." Salem sounded. "Well... He's gone, Vince... He's dead... And no matter WHAT you do... You cannot bring him back... He died doing work for the shit head, ShinRa!" "Say it again!" Vincent dared walking across the room meeting nose to nose with Salem. Salem gritted his teeth as he thought about taking his brothers dare, "Dads, life work was for NOTHING but the power of a already powerful man... And he KNEW it." Vincent's face flushed with anger his fist clenched. Salem saw the anger on his face and had no means of restraining himself to make the moment worse. "You know it, Vince... He told you who and what he was working on... He told you-" Salem was met with a smash to the face by Vincent's knuckles. Salem slammed into the wall behind him, his head smacking it in a whipping fashion. Vincent readied himself for the attack in return but oddly enough, after feeling the blood with his finger from his lip, Salem looked at his brother with disgust. He nodded a bit, realizing his brothers siding and spit on his shoe. "Go, Vince... If it's what you really want, then go... But remember this and remember it well, brother." Salem took a step forward, pointing his index finger at his sibling, inches from his nose. "I CURSE you in everything you do. I CURSE you for leaving mother for your sad searching to become a 'hero'. I CURSE you!" He screamed, tears swelling to his eyes. "I hope that something, ANYTHING, so horrid happens to you that it completely changes your outlook on the life you know. I hope one day something happens... And that you will feel such remorse for it... Sadness and grief... I CURSE you, Vincent Valentine! I CURSE YOU!" Salem walked out of the room without anything else said from either brother. Vincent lowered his head a bit, looking down at the blood on his shoe and back to the cracked wall his brother had left and fixed his tie. Strolling back to the bed, he continued stuffing his suit case with his belongings.

**Bang!**

Vincent sprung from his sleep, breathing and sweating heavily. He rubbed his chest a bit, where the bullet had entered. He almost died that day in Hojo's Lab... And the dream was only a memory. Vincent felt a bit at ease, Chaos was a bay... For the night... But tomorrow would be a different story...


	40. Meeting The Turks

They had been walking for miles, the violet haired woman leading the way with a digital map. Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Salem followed close behind, watching the distance of the dead rocky plains around them. The heat was unbearable to all bust Salem. His jacket kept him even more cozy. Stella stopped for a moment lifting her leg onto a rock, a rifle hung from a strap around her back. She pulled out the small pocket watch looking director and glanced from it to the surroundings... Nothing as far as the eye could see. "I need to see if we are going the right way..." Stella said wiping sweat from her head with her ivory for arm. "You mean we're lost?!" Yuffie exclaimed. "No!" Stella returned, looking over her shoulder, "I just wanna make sure..." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cids number. _Beep... Beep... Beep... _Stella took a look at the small bars on the small screen. "It's a dead zone out here..." She said clapping the cell bad into a fold. "Cid better leave my ship be..."

Meanwhile...

"Yeeehaaaah!" Cid screamed as he slowly lifted the small ship into the air with the controls. "Mr. Highwind... I don't believe Stella would be happy about this..." Shelke said with a worried expression. "Awe now HUSH darling and leave this up to the master of the skies; CID HIGHWIND! WHOOO-" A warning noise came from the control panel as the ship slowly began to lower. "Oooooo...p" Cid said wondering what was going on. "I do believe I was right, Cid..." Shelke said strapping into the co-pilot seat. The engines sputtered and clanked before the whole ship crashed to the sandy ground, falling only a few feet. A moment of pause filled the air, Cids eyes wide open, turning to Shelke. "Oh, no..." He said the toothpick so tightly kept in his teeth, falling to the floor. He rushed to his feet and toward the hatch door, "Shelke get me some tools! We gotta fix this thing before they call us!"

"Don't worry." Cloud said walking forward. "Cid is professional." Stella disminded Clouds words and looked at Salem who fixed the back pack hanging from his shoulders. "Getting heavy?" She asked with a smirk, Salem giving a mocking smile in return. Yuffie batted her eyes a bit as she thought she thought she heard something. "You hear that, Tifa?" She asked nudging her arm. "What?" Tifa replied. Yuffie looked out into the distance before spotting a small image in the distant to the southwest. it was clearly in the air, and a thumping sound that came from it, grew as it drew nearer towards them, getting everyone's attention. It finally zoomed over their heads. Salem was blinded by the sun, unable to point it out exactly only for Cloud to give a sigh. "Damn it..." Cloud said throwing his head into his palm. "What?" Salem asked reaching for both Cerberus and Orthrus that sat in their holsters on his hips. "Turks..." Cloud replied his teeth a bit gritted.

The ShinRa helicopter swung around facing the few people on the ground before slowly lowering to the ground. The propellers, kicking dust and dirt into the air, hiding the copter for a while. the sound of a door shut under the loud sound of the slowing blades. Talking and laughing were heard behind the fog of dust lingering in the air, before and shade wearing bald man and a nightstick wielding, red head appeared from the smoke. Rude stood serious and calm as he usually did as Reno flexed his arms and made his 'good looks' aware to the others... especially the women. "Anyone call for back up!" Reno could hear the heroic music playing in his head as he 'had finally come to the rescue... "No..." Tifa said plainly with a simple shrug. Reno shook his head a bit, before lifting the goggles from his eyes. "Tifa!?" Reno asked in excitement, before calming himself to run his hand through his red locks and smoothing his eye brows, and walked over casually. "Hello, madam! How have _you_ been." Reno reached out to grab her breast before Cloud interrupted, quickly gripping his arm. "Uh... Sorry. She's not a toy..." The blonde said before throwing Renos head away. "Oh hey hey hey, Fella, easy... I just wanted to say hello..." "Then say it..." Tifa said with a smirk, "Hello-" Reno began before Tifa interrupted. "From a distance." She finished.

"What are you guys doing here, Reno?" Yuffie asked her hands on her hips. "Operation: Valentine." Rude answered adjusting his shades. "What do you guys care for, Vincent." Salem asked, closing in on Rude, fists clenched. Tseng and Elena appeared from the settling smog of dirt as Rude began. "He's a Turk-" Rude's words ended with a crunching blow to the face with Salems fist. "WRONG answer, baldy." Tseng drew his pistol along with Elena. "Stand down, pedestrian!" Salem gave a chuckle before pulling Orthrus and Cerberus from their holsters. "DON'T tempt me, asshole!" "Drop it!" The Turk screamed out again. Salem gave a simple, clean smirk in his direction. Tseng showed an expression of wonder for a moment before slowly lowering his gun. Rude stood to his feet slowly, slightly bending his nose to make sure it wasn't broken or fractured, a slight crack shooting through a lense of his shades.

Salem kept the guns directed at the man and woman. Elena stood with her gun, ready to fire. "Sir?" She said, her eyes down the sights. "Stand down, Elena..." Tseng said simply before slowly making his way closer to the man. "Your a Valentine, aren't you?" Salems teeth clenched. "What's it to you... 'Cause if your recruiting, I'd might as well shoot you right now..." "Chill out, guy..." Reno said pulling the baton to his shoulder. "Look, Repo or what ever your name is; tell me to calm down again... Your gonna have a hard time removing that stick from your a-." "Alright, that's quite enough..." Tseng said calmly. The angered Valentine took a few steps forward, putting the twin guns back into their holsters. Eye to eye to the senior Turk, he gritted his teeth. "Do you really think I need a damn gun to kill you?" Tseng, being a understandable person, nodded. "I doubt that you do... But I would be grateful if you explained to me your problem." Salem gave a chuckle, looking back at Tifa and Cloud and back to the Turk.

"You wanna know my damned problem? Here, I'll let you know." Salem cracked his neck a bit and then cleared his throat. "I HATE TURKS!" Tseng winced for a moment at the scream from the man. "May I ask-" "You work for a madman, maybe?" "I assure you, Rufus is nothing like his-" "Oh get a grip!" Salem said taking a step away. "Like father like son! Don't deny it, Turk..." "Listen!" Reno started, "ShinRa has nothing to do with this, we're here to help your... Cousin...?" Reno smiled a bit, questioned. "Brother..." Salem corrected. "Brother?" Tseng asked in questioned. "It's not on his file." Salems teeth gritted. "He don't need the help of a damned dirty Turk... How do I know I can trust you?!" Reno took a step beside Tseng and faced the second Valentine. "Once a Turk, always a Turk... Besides, we haven't seen much action since the last time he needed help..." "ShinRa scientists also state the planet is starting a failsafe plan on shutting itself down... Know anything about it?" Salem knew what would happened if they new what he was... Just another experiment in a lab. "No... But I think Vincent might..."

"We I know we could use the help..." Stella said oblivious to what was going on. "No!" Salem said without thought. "I will NOT work with a Turk..." "Salem Valentine!" Stella yelled. "There are FIVE of us! I told you, this place is HEAVILY guarded. This is a suicide mission as it is! I advise you to DROP what ever grudge you have against these people and work with them to get your brother out of this mess!" Salems teeth clenched as he looked at the other four with narrowed eyes. A silence filled the air as he thought, even the willingness expression was shown on Clouds face. "Salem..." Yuffie said meekly, "Please... For Vincent..." Salem gave a sigh before looking down at his feet, remembering the punch his brother had given him so long ago... "Fine... But keep this in mind... I DO NOT take orders from ANYONE..." "Yeah," Reno whispered to Rude. "He's a Valentine alright..."

Tseng nodded as his eyes shot between the five. "Why are you walking." "They have radars..." Stella answered. "Our copter has a cloaking devise... It'll take a shorter time and a lot safer." Salem gave a chuckle. "Trust me, you haven't been through half the CRAP I have trying to save my brothers neck." "Well," Tseng said with a nod. "Your looking at professionals... We are trained for anything." Salem gave the man a lazy stare before looking at Reno who was now cleaning his nails with his suit sleeves. He looked back at Tseng, "Anything, you say?" "He's a lot more useful than he looks." Rude added, giving Reno a few hard slaps on the back. Salem gave another sigh before turning to the others. "I'm ready when you are..." Cloud headed for the helicopter without a word, Tifa and Yuffie following him. Stella made her way to Salems side as the Turks made their way. "I hate Turks..." Salem said shaking his head. "Well your going to have to get used to them... Would it make it better if I said that red headed one was giving me looks?" She said before walking off with a snicker.

Salem growled in his throat as he followed. The engines started and he climbed into the machine and they lifted away. Salem sat between Tifa and Stella and faced Cloud. Cloud shook his head a bit at the fact they were working with the four. Salem nodded in return. "What can I say!" He yelled over the loud roaring engines. "I'm whipped!" Stella nudged him with her elbow with a grin. Salem smiled back before lowering his head in thought. _Don't worry, Vince... We're coming... Hold on a little longer... _


	41. A Tragic Rescue

A/N: Alright, at this point, I'm about 3/4 done with this story... Just an early warning... Unless, of course I come up with more ideas... So... Yeah... Also keep in mind; Genesis has been in the story from the START. So, being the fact I have YET to play Crisis Core I will continue to use his character as I see fit...

Vincent laid on the iron table, a loud machine hanging over him. Genesis looked down upon him as the flash of purple electric volts streamed into the Valentines chest, causing his body to seize and convulse. The purple brilliance of the shock flickered through the room as Genesis gave a wicked smile, the suffering of the man amusing to him. Vincent cried out in agony as he felt the implanting Chaos took over his soul once again, he could feel the evil and hatred scattering through out his body as his eyes slowly turned a bright gold before the treatment was stopped.

"Genesis!" A voice screamed through the speaker perched in the corner of the room. "Get on the table! We must have your entity completed right away. Everyone else get outside! I believe we will have-" **BOOOM!** And explosion rocked the underground bunker, making the speaker cut in and out. "Ge- O----- T-ble---ow!" The voice screamed again, explosions becoming more frequent. "We -ave---C--pany!"

The steam of his sweat floated off of the crimson eyed gunman as Genesis casually strode over next to him. "Get off..." Genesis said before lifting his foot onto the table and kicking Vincent into the wall a few yards away. "It's my turn..." He said climbing onto the table. The dark right wing tucked under his back as he laid down and tightened his hands into two solid fists. "I am ready!" A dark blue stream of currents smashed into his chest making his body seize and shake as the current grew larger and larger. "Stop! I do not wish to do this any longer!" His words were ignored as the treatment continued.

Vincent laid on the floor trying to gain his strength, and sight before watching the man scream in pain, clearly wishing he would have never agreed. Vincent slowly rose to his feet, slightly stumbling onto the wall. "Y-u bet--r no- move Val-nt-ne!" Vincent slowly headed for the door as he leveled himself with the wall. Suddenly a DeepGround soldier appeared in front of him holding a gun to his head. Vincent quickly countered by throwing himself onto the man, making him stumble and drop his arms. Vincent struggled for the automatic before finally reaching it and turning the barrel toward the neon suited man, firing it into his helm.

He slowly scrambled to his feet again, his heart pumping harder and harder by the second as he ran through the maze of corridors of a building he had never studied. Cutting a corner he took out another two soldiers before they had him in his sights, and continued to run down the concrete ways. The explosions from above him made short earthquake like vibrations under his feet, nearly making him stumble. Vincent's eyes narrowed as he steadied his breathing, his senses growing greater by the second as adrenalin kicked in. He took another soldier out, this time picking up a few clips from his belt and running on.

Meanwhile...

"What the hell is going on!?" Reno yelled aloud looking down at the massive clouds of smoke billowing into the sky in front of him. Salem looked through the windshield as his face grew grim. "We need to get there faster!" Salem said yelling at Tseng. "Calm down! We'll get there!" Cloud readied his massive swords, Tifa slipped on her gloves, arming herself with two tonfa's Stella had loaned her. Reno, Rude, and Elena loaded their pistals and semi-autos as Yuffie sharpened her four bladed weapon. Salem of course was ready before they left, the two brothered weapons already gripped tight in his hands. Stella began placing mags into a gun given to her by Rude, making the crimson eyed brother yell in protest. "You don't think your going out there, do you!?" Stella said nothing. "Your not going in there, and that's final!" "Salem!" Cloud yelled over the engine. "We may need her help!" Tifa nodding in agreement. Salem looked from them to her with a stern expression shaking his head slightly. His did not need her in harms way by no means.

Stella nodded as Tseng yelled aloud. "Alright everyone! Get ready! We're landing!" Salem opened the metal door beside him, along with Rude on his side to find a small western styled town, not big enough to be a secret lair, but something was strange. Before he readied himself to jump, Stella stopped him, pulling him into a deep kiss. "Be careful..." She said with a smile. Salem gave a quick smirk. "I'll be right back..." He said before kissing her again and wasted no time, jumping onto the sandy ground. DeRah warriors covered the grounds, shooting rifles and semi's at the enemy soldiers, who, many in number, shot back. Salem jumped, Cloud and the others following with the exception of Stella. The Copter landed moments after. Bullets zoomed by them, hitting the copter as well. Salem immediately began taking out soldiers left and right. Yuffie carried the pack with Vincents clothing items inside.

The DeRah soldiers paid not mind to their reenforcements as they continued to shoot on. Salem began his transformation but strangely he couldn't. "What the hell?" He said to himself before being shot, the bullet sliding over the surface of his right arm. "Ack!" He cried out before ducking behind a small broken down car. He looked at his arm, sliding his jacket down a bit. His cut didn't heal. Something was wrong. There was something stopping him from unleashing his Angel. Salem gritted his teeth before gripping both guns and running from behind the car shooting every target he aimed at. He dived behind a building wall and began to reload his weapons before Kain was at his side.

"Hello, friend!" Kain said with a smirk. "I hope your doing well!" Salem nodded, to busy to be a friend at the moment and wasted no time in asking questions his friend would know. "Why can't I change, Kain?!" He yelled over the gun fire, focused on loading his gun. Kain nodded as he peeked around the corner before turning to him once again. "I believe they have a machine or something! It blocks the souls interaction with the planet where your power comes!" _Damn it... _He though slamming the revolver back into the gun and bulling the barrels back into the hammers of Cerberus. He began back into battle before being stopped by Kain. "Salem!... Be careful... Eternity may be among us... We do not need De Morte to fall into his hands, my friend." Salems expression grew stern, knowing the consequences of such a happening. "Take care of yourself..." Salem said before running back into the massive gun fight.

Cloud and Tifa ran the roof tops, destroying the snipers that perched on them as Yuffie maintained the ground with Rude and Reno who shot their guns accurately. Salem zoomed past them all with the great speed of his legs. Salem shot the two guns with ease as he continued on through the old abandoned town. The tribes men continued on, their forces now much greater than the DeepGround Soldiers... Until. In the distance was a cloud, moving closer, causing dust from the earth to rise into the air behind it. "Phantoms!" A Warrior called out before retreating. The warriors retreated, knowing the new enemy could not be killed by bullets. Kain reached Salem's side, looking out on the cloud growing closer. "Shaman! Front lines now!" He cried out dropping his gun to the floor and lowering his head as if in prayer. "If your going to find your brother, I advise you to do it now..."

Vincent shot two other soldiers before making his way to the cell door and opening it to find an old man. "Hello, friend..." he said, a hint of a smirk on his lips. "The old man stood with a wide smile. "You came to save me?!" He asked in a surprised questioning. "It's the least I can do in return for keeping me company..." Vincent said plainly before handing the man a gun. "But we must work together to get out of here together." The old grey skinned man nodded before running down the halls behind Vincent. The two ran down the cemented corridors shooting soldiers running to the battle. An exit was in sight down the main corridor "Come on!" Vincent yelled out before hearing the distinct sound of slicing flesh.

Vincent slowed down to turn to find old man stabbed with a abnormally large sword sticking through his chest. The Shaman fell to his knees before the silver haired man caught his eye almost instantly. "Sephiroth..." Vincent said a chill making its way down his spine. Gritting his teeth, he shoot the remaining bullets in his direction only for them to pass right through him. Sephiroth stayed at a constant stride as BOTH his wings slid against the corridor walls. Vincent made not effort to remove the sword due to immediate bleeding. He slowly tried to help the man up as his eyes glanced the chuckling Sephiroth who slowly drew nearer as if he had all the time in the world. "Come on, friend... We must get out of here-" "No..." The old man smiled. "I will only slow you down..." "No... I will get you out of here..." "You cannot... My time has come... And your brother needs your help... He is out there fighting for you at this very moment... Get out while you still can..."

Vincent took a deep breath as he nodded. "Just tell my son, I loved him... And he is in charge now..." Vincent nodded once more before the old man protested. "Now go! You haven't much time, Vincent Valentine! Live a wonderful life with your sibling! He fights for you!" Vincent ran up the concrete steps into the sunlight, blinding nearly completely. He stumbled out into the combat oblivious to the Phantoms drawing closer behind him.

Salem spotted the blinded Vincent, stumbling over himself and other debree from explostions and darted towards him as fast as possible. "Cloud!" Salem called out. Cloud stopped enough to find Salem pointed at the disoriented Vincent and knew to assist him and began jumping from building to building in his direction. Salem matched his speed, running and shooting as many soldiers that he could. The Phantoms grew closer and closer as he did to his brother. "Vincent!" Salem called out before the silver haired man walked out behind the older brother. "No!" Salem yelled out shooting round in his direction, only for them to have no effect. Sephiroth raised his sword over the dazed man. "Vincent look out behind you!" The sword entered through Vincents back and out through his chest. Sephiroths chuckle was heared by the brother even fifty yards away. Salems speed grew even faster, his heart rate growing faster in his chest.

Salem gave a loud cry as he reached the silver haired man, blasting five round at the mans head, his incredible speed making the attempt useless. Sephiroth swung his sword, Salem tucking under in his attempts before delivering a tremendous kick to the mans chest sending him sliding backward. Cloud reached the last building before jumping down, his blade meeting Sephiroths. "Get him out of here!" Cloud said before blocking the long blade with his own. Salem picked Vincent up over his shoulder, blood spewing onto his jacket and to the ground. He darted for the helicopter that seemed like an eternity away from where he was. "Hold on, Vincent..." He said calmly a bit of hopelessness in his voice as he ran with everything he could.

Salem drew nearer to Kain who had made a wall of Shaman, as he passed retreiving DeRah running for their lives. A sniper appeared on an old water tower on the closest building to the copter. One by one he took out retreating DeRah soldiers, hidden from sight by everyone else... All but Stella. Stellas eyes narrowed as she armed her cresent blades and a rifle before hopping from the helicopter. Running toward the building she hopped on the old abandond car and jumped, reaching the roof. Stealthly she climbed the water tower before she found herself behind the oblivious soldier who was now aiming at Salem and Vincent. With a quick slice of her blades, she severed the head from its body. "Run Salem!" She said with a smile, Salem catching her out of the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, a soldier appeared behind the woman, Salems heart stopping instantly. "**Stella!**" The sound of gun fire sounded and then, nothing... Stella, in her attempt maintained her rifle, turning and shooting the soldier dead before falling to her knees, blood pouring from her abdomen. Salem reached Kain before laying Vincent beside him and making his way onto the water tower with a great bound. Stella now laid on the deck of the tower as he lifted her up into his arms. Tears begining to stream from his eyes. "Stella..." He said trying to find words to say. "Don't worry, cowboy..." She said realizing the pain in his eyes. "I need to get you out of here..." He said before trying to lift her, Stella giving a quick welp of pain. "Shit..." He said throwing his face into her neck. "Come on, Salem..." She said calmly, tears swelling in her eyes. "A Valentine don't cry remember?" She said trying to chuckle as a stream of blood fell from the corner of her kiss.

"Look at me..." She said before caughing a bit, her lungs growing harder to maintain the job given to them. Salem lifted his head, his crimson eyes looking down onto her tears streaming down to the corner of his chin. "I want you... To live well... And forget me..." Salem shook his head. "I'm getting you out of here... I'll bring you back, I have the power!" "No, Salem..." She stopped him. "I've seen to much... Let leave me be..." "What about..." "It will be right there beside me, cowboy. Don't you worry about that..." Salem gave a slight smile through the pain he felt, Stella giving one in return. "I loved you, Salem Valentine..." "I love you too, Stell..." Giving her final breath, she died their in his arms, instantly, a emotionless pain fell over his entire being.

Salem lifted her up as he stood. Slowly, his black wings sprouted from his back without any other change of his body. He floated to the ground, slowly walking down the dust covered street of the old town. He stared at her, savoring her final smile she gave to him... And only him. bit by bit, a gate to the LifeStream was opened. Threads of the earth energy waved around him as it mended with reality around him. Finally, he found himself in the great waves of the green aura's. He stood, smiling at her before a voice was heard behind him. "Hello again, Salem." He turned slowly to meet Aerith who had a saddened smile. He then looked back down to her. "I loved this woman..." He said plainly a bit of pain showing through his hardened voice. "I know..." She said feeling the pain as he, taking a few steps toward him, "But she will always be with you, Salem... You two are bound by fate... And your hearts are one... But you will find happiness again..." Salem shook his head almost expressionless as he looked onto Stella's face. "I don't think I could." Aerith placed a hand on his face, "You will," She said with a happy tone. "But for now you will mourn and that is normal... But do not use this for revenge... Use this for her..."

Salem gave a nod as Aerith removed her hand from his cheek and laid both of them on the lifeless woman. "You must let go. She will be taken care of, Salem. I promise." Salem removed his arms as Stella floated in front of Aerith. Slowly, Stella faded into a beautiful color of violet lifestream that glided in with the other webs and floated on. He tucked his wings close to his back as he turned away, the gate opening to the world once again. "Salem..." Aerith said before Salem turned to her one last time. "Stay strong... The planet needs you..." Salem nodded as his appearance began to change, his coat falling to the floor. He threw the hood over his strange face as he walked back into the chaos. Kain and the other Shaman watched in amazement as Salem turned and lifted himself of the ground, Hell Raiser appearing in his hand.

Sephiroth's expression looked grim as he saw the Angel rising into the air, staring directly at him. He quickly drew back before rapping his wings around him. "This isn't over, Cloud..." And vanished, wings the only evidence remaining. The wall of phantoms grew closer as Yuffie yelled out to Salem. "You cannot take them all, Salem! Come on!" Salem turned his eyes to Kain and then to Cloud. "**All of you get out of here...**" He said in a dueled voice. Cloud and the others did as they were told, Tifa and Yuffie carrying the injured Vincent to the Helicopter. Tseng started the engines as Reno, Rude, Tifa and Yuffie minded his wounds. Watched as Salem was readying himself to face the wall of the dead.

They grew closer, Salem lifted the gun to them. The helicopter lifted into the air and headed from where they had came. He lowered his head, staring into his thoughts. The laughs, the fights, the memories... The wretched screams of the demented ghosts filled the air. His teeth gritted for anything before a loud, low whistle came from his gun, charging it's power. Salem focused his eyes down the sights before giving out a tremendous battle cry. "**FINAL JUDGEMENT!**" The massive power serge looked as if a small atom bomb went off, nearly crashing the helicopter going the opposite way. The great light was brighter than the sun beaming down on the hot plains. The serges low sound nearly deafened the others flying away, louder than the engines themselves.

"Go back!" Yuffie yelled as the light vanished and sound faded. "We have to go get him!" She screamed. "Damn..." Cloud said looking down at Vincent who was alive but unconscious. "I don't think anyone could have survived that." Reno said astonished. Tseng fought with himself as the other contemplated on returning to look for him... "Alright!" He finally said looking back at them. "But we can't stay long! Vincent need serious medical attention!" Tseng began to turn the large air machine around before the whole machine shook with incredible force as a stream of red light shot through the sky. "Yes!" Yuffie cried out before Rude gave a sigh of relief to the moment. "He's alive..." Tifa said in utter disbelief. "He did it..." The copter slowly followed behind. "Go northeast..." Tifa said realizing what had happened earlier. "He's headed for the Arrow..."


	42. The Never Ending

A/N: Well I wrote this... and found the most depressing song I could think of to write to it with... Brand New - The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot was the victor in the most depressing song in my music vocab... So... Enjoy...

The speed he flew molded the red clouds like a smear from a paint brush. His cold, silver eyes fading into memories of the past. She hadn't been dead for an hour, and already she haunted his thoughts.

"Salem?" Stella said in question, cuddling closer to him as they laid staring at the ceiling of the ship.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think we should call... It..." She asked as a smile grew wider on her face.

Salem tilted his head in thought as he lifted his free hand behind his head. "I dunno..." He said shaking his head a bit. "Depends on whether it's a boy or girl..."

Stella laughed. "Knowing you, your to hard headed to have a girl..."

Salem chuckled a bit. "Honestly... As long as it's healthy, I really don't mind."

Stella smiled at him before turning back to the ceiling. "Names?"

Salem looked at her for a moment. "You first..."

"I'll name the girl and you the boy."

He agreed and she continued, thinking.

"Cameo Talitha Valentine..." She said with a smirk curving her lips. "Talitha was my mothers name..." She said a little under her breath. "From what I hear, anyway..."

Salem nodded with a smile, "Beautiful name."

"Your turn..." She said with a smile.

Salem paused for a moment, concentration on his expression before giving a sigh. "Vincent... Vincent Pollux Valentine..."

"Aw..." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How sweet..."

"Eeh..." He said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure he'd do the same for me..."

"You know..." Stella said with a sigh. "I think it would be nice to have your child, even if I blow up!" She said with a chuckle.

A silence came over the room as they continued staring at the ceiling before Salem spoke again. "Hey..." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we get married..." He said with a big smile on his face as Stella's eyes widened as she looked up to him. "Well, after all this is over, I mean..."

A smile crept across her face as she nodded a bit. "You sure you could handle me until 'death do us part?'"

Salem chuckled... "Trust me, we won't have a problem with that..."

His eyes closed unknowingly, remembering her sweet smell of violets, the smooth of her milky toned skin, the warmth of her skin. The wind whipped through his web-like threads of his jet black hair.

"I'll call you a safe bet." She said with a giggle as she hooked with her arm with his.

_I bet that I'm not..._

"I'm glad that you have the ability to forgive me..." She said, her eyes swelling with tears as she made her way to her cabin. "I didn't mean to fall in love with you, Salem. I'm sorry..."

_I just hope in time... You'll forget me..._

"Trust me, Stell..." She nodded with a saddened smile. "I trust more than anyone I cave ever know, Cowboy..."

_I loved when you were silent..._He watched her walk by, her violet orbs giving a bright smile to him as she passed by.

_...when you looked at me with those eyes._

She ran her fingers over the scars of his chest. "Did it hurt?" Salem gave no answer as he ran his warm hand over her thy.

_Your cream skin over your golden bones killed me every time..._

A bird landed on her shoulder as she filled the ships fuel tank. "Woah..." He said as she smiled. "Once in a lifetime, Cowboy..."

_Spring will always be my favorite season..._

She kissed him before smacking him in the face. "I'm not fresh!" She said before walking away. "W-What?!" Salem said questioned before she smirked back at him.

_Your bitter sweat... Like second hand smoke..._

He placed a plate in front if her, a giant omelet over taking the metal plate. "What am I a pig?!" She said snickering.

_I wished you would eat my food, you skinny thing..._

"I loved you, Salem Valentine..." She said with a teared smile. "I love you too, Stell..."

_Stand tall as your on trial for the things you have done..._

_Hold on to who you are, Stella Bleu'Rosen..._

_You are the air I breathe..._

_You are the blanket that keeps me warm..._

_You are the smell of the clean air..._

_The cool of the rain..._

_You are the blood in my veins..._

Salem opened his loveless eyes and looked down at the dunes thousands of feet below. A moment passed before tears made their way to his ears and retracted his wings. His eyes changing back into their crimson orbs. He let himself fall watching the cloud above move farther and father away from him. His hair and cloths blew violently as the wind whistled in his ears as he pulled out a single sickle from under his coat. He cradled it close to his chest as he fell closer and closer to the ground. He gave a slight smile before turning to watch the sand growing closer and closer towards him, lifting his arms out to the side. He readied himself for an end that would never be as long as his job was to manage to the dead, but from the corner of his eye, he saw a purple flash in the corner of his eye. "Chaos."

Instantly, he transformed into Shadow as the light purple cut through the sunset towards him... Hell Raiser appeared in his hands before he was met face to face with Chaos, stopping only inchest from Salem. A moment of silence filled the air as Salem threw himself back, throwing the gun toward him. His head hung low as he hid his tears from the other being. "**Your getting on my nerves**." He said simply looking down the sights, his face hidden by the darkness of his hood. Chaos said nothing, nor made any movements as he stared at the other Angel. "**What!?**" Salem screamed in a duel toned voice, his stress revealed through his tone. "**What are you doing looking at me like an crazy idiot?! Come on! Shoot me already, Harbinger of Death! Kill me! KILL ME!**" A silence filled the air as Chaos shook his head. "_**Your asking the wrong person, Salem...**_" Salem's eyes looked to the Angel.

The gun vanished as Salem lowered his head as he was clearly crying through his words. "**Vincent...**" Salem said shaking his head under his hood before looking at him. **I know how you feel... I now know why you mourn so much, Vincent... I thought I would be the last one to fall in love... And I even promised myself to kill myself if it ever came down to it...**" Salem's whimpers were heard as flash backs of her beauty were seen in his mind. "**I was to be a father, Vincent... You were going to be an uncle...**" Vincent hovered there, his wings keeping him steady. "_**Salem,**_" He began. "_**We all lose somebody, sooner or later. It is our nature. Wether it be to war, sickness, or old age... We are only mortal...**_" Salem shook his head a bit as he looked up to his brother. "**No, Vincent... WE are not...**" Vincent lowered his head as hovered there, knowing this was true... Once again...

Vincent disminded the fact, as usual and looked at his brother. "_**We are Valentines... There is something... UNDYING within us... We will be cursed to roam this planet for eternity... I have learned my lesson... And now you have...**_" Salem grew closer to his brother a bit of hope in his eyes. "**But, Vince... We could... Kill one another... Only an Angel can destroy another Angel...**" Vincent looked at his brother before declining with a slight shake of his head. "_**I will not commit such an act as to killing my own sibling, Salem...**_" Salem lowered his head as he began to cry once more, Vincent giving no means of comforting his brother, but speaking his wise words none-the-less. "_**Salem... You will survive... Despite all the years that you have lived, you keep your youth held close to you... That is foolish... You must understand... Not everyone is like you and I... We are different... Valentines... Till the end... This will never change... It is... Never ending...**_" This made sense, no matter how plain or emotionless his brother sounded, Salem was used to this... But even then, he was still hurt by her death and haunted by her memory.

"_**Come on, Salem...**_" Vincent began again. "_**Tifa said something about a 'Silver Arrow'...Lead the way... And I'll follow...**_" Salem gave a nod before looking at his brother. "**Vincent...**" "_**Yes?**_" He said, barely sounding as a questionable tone. "**I'm glad your okay... I mean... I'm glad... Im glad your alive...**" Vincent gave a hint of a smile before quickly whipping it away... "_**I am grateful you came for me, Salem... Thank you... Brother...**_" "**You die I die, remember?**" Salem said whipping his tears before shooting through the sky. "_**You die I die...**_" Vincent said before shooting off behind him, their reds and purples of raw energy flowing behind them.


	43. Nods And Ricochets

Vincent stepped out from the JOHN adjusting on his gauntlet on his left arm. The metal clinks from his boots echoed in the room as he looked to through the unkempt hair and high crimson collar. Vincent walked into the room as Cloud gave him a pat on the back, "Good to have you back, Vincent..." He said before Tifa walked to him slowly with a smile. "We missed you, Vincent." Shelke walked up behind Tifa and gave a hint of a smile. "Hello, Vincent Valentine... I missed your company." Vincent nodded as he was consumed by his friends happiness, yet... He enjoyed it completely. The group backed away as Vincent lowered his head, a bit ashamed that he barely visited them before. "Thank you all..." He said flatly no change in his dark tone.

Cid appeared out of no where before wrapping his arm around the tall man, putting him in a head lock. "We'll we wouldn't 'ave if we didn't miss yuh so much, you vampire, you!" Cid finished rubbing the Valentines head with his knuckles before letting him go, joining the others before him. Yuffie slowly made her way behind him, trying to hold in the tears as she looked at the back of the man. "We've missed you..." She said simply standing behind him. Vincent looked over his shoulder to the small Yuffie. "Hello, Yuffie..." He said plainly as he looked down at her. "Hey, Vinny..." She said giving a smile. It was clear that she resisted the urge to run up and hug him, so her arms remained behind her waist.

Vincent stood looking at her, hiding a slight smirk behind his high collar before he turned to the four Turks as they walked into the side of the ship. Rude made his way a corner away from the eyes of the others of the ship before crossing his arms, as usual. Reno immediately walked in and stood behind Tifa, taking in the sight of her figure, giving a smile to himself. Tseng and Elina remained close to the door waiting for the right time to speak. All eyes were now on Vincent... Other than Reno who was still staring at Tifa, who was oblivious of the man behind him. Vincent lowered his head abit before speaking. "I just want to thank all of you... I am quite sure that I would have died in there, if it wasn't for all of you..." A few 'your welcomes' were heard, Vincent unknowing whom as he stared at his golden plated boots. "We would have never gotten this far..." Yuffie said before Cid began to finish "If it wasn't for Salem and Stella..." He mumbled a bit under his breath.

"Where is he?" His voice stayed simple. before Salem came down the small corridor, making his way around Yuffie. His head hung low as he made his way in front of his brother. His eyes were blood shot from tears and grief. He gave a sniff as if everything was fine and looked to his brother. He gave a slight smile before reaching for his brothers gun that sat neatly in it's holster. "I figured you'd want this back." He said with a smirk. "I kept good care of it... It needed a bit of cleaning so I cleaned it for you... A few times..." Vincent looked down at his gun before slowly reaching from under his red tattered cloak and grabbing it from his brother. The polished gun looked brand new as he held it there. Slowly, he slipped it into his holster before giving a simple nod to Salem. The nod was usual and Salem understood what Vincent meant in return. Salem began for the back cabin again before Vincent grabbed his forearm, stopping him. Vincent lowered his hand, grasping his before giving a simple hand shake. The room stayed quiet as the brother looked at one another, wishing they didn't have the spectators around, wanting to sit down and talk about childhood... But to everyone else... Their pasts were forgotten by them...

_Not only that... But we were nerds... _Salem thought to himself before releasing his brothers hand. There was no thank you from the older Valentine... Just a nod... A simple nod that said so many words that only his brother could understand at the moment. Salem nodded in return with a hint of a smile appearing. "How do you have Chaos, Valentine?" Tseng said sternly breaking the silence. "Vincent turned his head to the Turk shaking his head a bit. "They harnessed it and forced it inside me once again..." "Are you aware you destroyed The F.J. Cloak?" Tseng said once again. Salem's teeth gritted as the man spoke before breaking him off. "Don't answer that, Vince!" Salem said taking a few long strides, stopping a few feet away. "'Once a Turk, always a Turk', huh?!" "Salem-" Vincent began before his brother continued toward the Turk, his finger pointing in his face. "FUCK you, and your little 'gang' you got going on!" "I advise you-" "I advise you to get the hell off my ship..." Salem said pointing toward the door behind them.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute, Valentine..." Reno said taking a few casual strides over, sliding the baton all the way open. "I didn't risk my neck, to be kicked off a ship." Salem slowly turned his head over his shoulder before his guns aim was pulled in the red heads direction faster than he could blink. "Do you think your lucky?" A silence fell over the deck before Salem gave a sadistic smirk. "Well... Do you?... Punk?" "Salem," Vincents maintained voice called out. "Put it away... I need to know what happened..." "No you don't, Vince... Trust me... You don't wanna hear it..." "Listen to him, Salem..." Cloud said calmly. "We don't need this..." Salems jaw tightened before he set the doubled barreled revolver back into its holster. Reno gave a smirk as he backed himself away. "Pretty lucky..."

"Hey!" Tseng said sternly. "If you keep that up, I'll let him shoot you..." "What happened." Vincent asked plainly, a bit of worry on his hidden expression. Salem lowered his head as the air stood still before Cloud began. "You were... Destroyed an air ship... Chaos was totally in control but-" "Salem stopped him... Somehow..." Tifa finished, looking to the younger brother. "The F.J. Cloak was a ship that held the only Materuim..." Tseng said looking to the brothers. "Materuim?" Yuffie asked. "It is much like the ProtoMateria... Though, it can harness and control the life cycles of the Life Stream..." Rude finished. "We searched for it at the crash site... It was missing..." "Maybe it was destroyed..." Cid said looking around the room. "No..." Vincent plainly. "The Materuim is unable to be destroyed by anything of this world... They say it is a piece of 'heart' from Meteor..." Tseng nodded in agreement. Salem lowered his head in horror... "That's how..." He began before looking back up to Vincent. "That's how they are going to bring Havok into physical form, Vince..." Vincents expression grew grim. "What's... Havok?" "The 'Devil' of the Life Stream..." Vincent began. "All souls that aren't given to the Stream of Life is sent to a 'waiting' area... Havok guards this well of souls... and tortures them until they fade out of existence completely... Letting the planet starve."

"Why would HE want to be physical though? Isn't he a spirit... Thing?" Tifa asked. "No..." Salem explained. "Chaos, War, Despair, and Death are spirits of the planet... Natural happenings... But once they they're power was summoned into bodies that could take their effects, they become physical, Havok is Eternity... Even Vince and I would die out if there was no bodies to take into the Life Stream or if there was total peace that Chaos could not express. If there were no mortals... We would die out completely..." Vincent gave a nod before continuing. "But there are others..." He said plainly, getting even Salems attention. "And I believe they are rising into physical forms..." "Who?" Cloud asked. "The Five Daemons of Neo or 'New'... Infinity, Serenity, Harmonna, Life, and Peace... They are all counter moves by the planet... And if they take over completely... Salem and I will no longer be with you... And you will all be mindless beings of love and peace... Never having a rational thought for the rest of your lives..." Salem new nothing about this and was clearly surprised as Vincent continued. "This is a chess game... And we are the pieces, Salem..."

Salem shook his head as he headed for a seat beside the silent Ryaz. "But what if we can reason with them?" Tifa asked. "That could be a possibility, but... Reason is not one of their strong points... At least... One would think not." "Then was do we do?" Reno asked now in tuned on Vincents story of the end of the planet....... Again. "We find Sephiroth." "Why is he back?" Salem asked. "Before I escaped, they injected Chaos back into me... But I do not think they gave me his full essence, hence that I can control him... The reason why they didn't finish my injection? Genesis and the man behind the voice were anxious to get Genesis onto the table, then, I think he was given the rest of the Angel of despair... Sephiroth..." "Damn it..." Cloud said lowering his head. "Now, he's stronger than ever..." Vincent nodded, "He's one of the Angels now..."

Salem stood to his feet before giving a sigh. "We need to get back to the DeRah hide out... Kain can help us, I know it..." "Indeed, the DeRah are good peoples..." Vincent agreed. Salem made his way to the controls pushing past Reno and Rude. Tseng looked at Elina and then Rude before both of them pulled out their pistols and aimed at the brothers. Reno looked puzzled as he was oblivious to what was happening. Tseng looked at Vincent with a hint of a regret in his eyes. "Your not going anywhere..." Tseng said plainly. "Wait!" Reno said aloud. "What the hell is going on?!" "We couldn't tell you about the plan, Reno..." Rude said looking at him past his glasses. "You would have ruined it. "Well SHIT on you guys too!"

Salem gritted his teeth as he looked over to Vincent who looked from him to Tseng. "Why?" He asked plainly. "Because ShinRa isn't done with this program, Valentine..." A silence filled the room before Salem screamed loudly. "Fuck this!" He said before he began to change. Rude and Elina redirected their guns, Elina pointed hers to Yuffie and Rude stuck the barrel to Tifa's temple. "If you so much as think about changing, your friends will be in that well you spoke of." Tseng said. Deep in his mind he wished to call the plan off... But orders were orders... "Now lay your guns on the floor." Vincent looked over to Salem who looked back. Vincent pulled his three barreled gun out and set it on the floor. Tseng looked over to Salem as Elina lowered her arms. "Now-" **BANG!** Vincent barely let out the words before Salem quick drew his gun and shooting Rudes pistol sending it to the floor. Elina aimed her gun at Yuffie once again before taking a shot. Salem quickly aimed the gun again, shooting at the bullet ricocheting both of them away from Yuffie and pointing the gun at Elina, all int one swift motion.

"Stop!" Tseng said aloud, lowering Elinas gun. "Get the hell out!" Salem screamed, aiming the gun at Elinas head. "Get out now your you'll have a dead Turks brains on your nice suit! Now Get the FUCK out!" Tseng nodded, leading Elina out onto the lowering steps on the side of the ship. Reno slowly followed, smacking Tifas bottom only to get a slap in the face in return. Rude followed, passing Tseng at the door. The tall Turks eyes loomed over to Vincent before speaking regretably. "I did not want this mission... You understand." Vincent gave a nod. "That's why I left..." He answered before Tseng turned and made his way out. The door began to shut by itself after Salem pulled its leaver. "Alright! Get you seatbelts on now! We're going to the canyons!" A sigh of relief was heard from Yuffie as she made her way beside Vincent in a seat in the back. Ryaz, Shelke, Cloud, and Cid buckled themselves in. The engines started with a roar as the Valentine flipped switches and pressed buttons. "Hey, red eye!" Cid yelled from his seat. "I fixed the engines so that we won't need any fuel for a good while! This thing was a gas guzzler!" "Thanks!" Salem said as his hands fell on the ships controls and in that instant, he felt hers, he could smell the violet scents stuck to the seat.

"Hey, Cowboy." Salem heard Stellas voice before finding Tifa strapping in beside him. "What did you say?" He asked with a questioning look. "I said 'Hey, Salem'" She said assuring. Salem nodded, his brows sunk in question. He must have been hearing things. "Don't crash us." Tifa said with a slight smile. "I would like to see the kids again." Salem gave a serious nod before pulling the controls up. In and instant, they were flying off into the night sky, the new moon lighting the way over the dunes.


End file.
